Patamon's way to a digikitty's heart
by Cuteveemon
Summary: If you're looking for patamon's chance sequeal, here it is! Patamon plans to marry gatomon, doesn't knowing he's married to a road of humor and craziness!
1. When shall I say it?

Hey everyone! It's me veemon219! I'm back with a sequel of patamon's chance, it was kind of short so I got a request from my friend to make a sequel and make it long!I've already gotten excited about this because this is gonna include the famoust characters! And that's not all...Enjoy, there is much to come!

Ch.1 When shall I tell her?

Boy, gatomon. The funniest, sweetest, girl I ever dated. The first time we dated we had real fun and opened up to each other. We were like two shy kids until our friends gave us a push and we finally connected. So I finally decied, I want to marry her.

But when? It's like our date again, I'm shy to ask her b/c what if she say no and I'm in front of people and digimon and she makes look like idiot, saying no in front of a whole crowd?! Oh well I might as well go see her since it's been a boring day. "Hey patamon, where you flying off to?" gabumon asked me.

"I'm going to hang out w/gatomon!" I replied. I flew happily to her place and kari let me in. "You come to see gatomon again?" she asked. "Yeah I did. Where is she?" I asked. "She's at her spot." she pointed to the ceiling. "Oooh she's up there again?" I asked. "Yup, she's been up there most of the time since summer is coming near. How about I give you some cookies w/ lemonade?" she asked. "Uuhhhh okay then." I said.

"So to hang out with gatomon is all you want to do, don't want ask her on a date or anything?" kari asked. "Well ever since we've been dating, I've uuummmm deicided to..." I was kind of shy to say what I wanted to say. "You deicided to what?" kari asked, drinking her lemonade. "Ive...decided...to marry her!" I said, probably. That made her spit out her lemonade and started to laugh. "What? What's funny?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just tai wearing that mask made me laugh!" she chuckled. I looked behind me and tai was wearing a mugger mask, the face was ugly. "You're not supposed to laugh! Agumon advised me to wear this b/c it was scary!" he shot back. "Well looks like you've been set up! It just made me laugh is all!" she told.

Tai walked away, looking for agumon. "Now if you want to marry her, when?! I want to help!" she said, excitedly. "Well okay then but I don't know what you can do for now! BUt when I need your help I call for it!" I said. I started to drink then I heard the door opened. Gatomon walked in with a umberella under her arm, singing a tune. "Oh hiya patamon! What's up?" she asked. "Ummm nothing much or so..." I replied, don't knowing what to say. "Hey gatomon, how long have we been dating?" I asked. "A month, I think."

"Hhhhm hey gatomon you want uhhh- Never mind! I guess I'll be gone!" I said. "Already? Don't go yet! Why don't you spend some time with me before you go, please?" she asked. I didn't have nothing else so I replied yes. Gatomon took me into kari's room and she turned on the wii system. "Got any new games?" I asked. "Well there's is a internet game that tai's mom bought for him. She thought it was fine as long there's no harsh swearing and he promised if there is, he would take it back." gatomon replied.

"So does it swear?" I asked. "Don't know. I haven't played it yet so I'm gonna play now." she started it up. She hit the box were it said "Warhawk". "So how's the rest?" she asked. "Tk's been trying to date kari, gabumon been trying to catch a date w/ biyomon, and Matt's been running from the fans who like his band." I reported. "Well that must be good excercice for him, isn't it?" she asked. "Well it is. But he thinks he's heart may just give up on him, but he's just kidding of course." The screen flashed warhawk and clicked on a named:"Cutiekitty679237774" "That's your name?" "Yeah I tried it last night and tai has his own character." She clicked on a few things and then she scrolled down. "Split screen? I wonder what's that?" I sat down by her and watched. "Oh patamon, split screen means 2 player! YOu want to play?!" she asked, cutely. "Oh heck yeah I do!! This will probably be a funny game!" So I joined in and I was on the red and gatomon was on the blue. "Okay we're here at standoff and starting in 3...2...1 and get ready to destory!" she said. We arrived at our bases and it was 2 of us. "So how do I fire?" I asked. "R button to fire, L to throw a grenade, A button to drive, and for vehicles you can shoot the same way you shoot on foot!" she explained. "I see you, patamon! And you will be sniped if you don't move!" gatomon warned. "Oh yeah well I'm coming over to kill you on a army car!" I shot back. I started to run foward to a car but I got shot down.

"Hey what just happened?!" I said. The camera zoomed in on the character that who shot me which was the cat. "Oh that was you, wasn't it?" I asked. "Maybe...maybe not. It could be anyone because 3 just joined in on my team." she said. "Oh yeah here I come!" As soon as I was spawned back I got on the turret launchers and began to shoot at her. "Eeeek!! Watch where you shoot that thing!!" she cried. I stopped at got a sniper.

"Oh trying to snipe me, eh? I'll get your little tail before you get mine!" gatomon said. She grabbed a car and drived. "Oh driving as well huh?!" I said, suprised a little. I got me a machine gun w/ a rocket launcher and drove toward her. Once we were on the field of either red or blue baseses. "Where'd you go?" I wondered. "Behind you..." she answered. I looked beind me, seeing it was just my team then the screen was going red. "I found you!" gatomon said, shooting at me. I turned at started to shoot at her then I threw a grenade and she did one last shot at me before she died but we both shot ourselves.

During the game we laughed so hard at how we shot at one another. Later on I decided to go because we laughed so much some people would get suspicous. Well that's not really the reason anyway I was on the way to go. "Leaving so soon? Come and play w/me so I can have a show of killing entertainment!" she said, cutely. "Sadly maybe again. That was so fun and hilarious but I've got to get home!" I said. "Well all right then and let's go on a date for once, okay?" "Okay!" I said.

Next time it won't be a date, it will be a proposal! I thought as I left.

Hiya everybody! This is patamon, the one who just told the story! Yes there will be a proposal but probably tomorrow or something like that! V219 We'll be right back in the next chapter!

See ya! 


	2. Come on! Say it!

Hello everyone! Another chapter of patamon and gatomon which be the last one! Just kidding, of course! No more to say so let's get crazy!

Ch.2 Come on! Say it!

"Hey kari, hozit going?" Tk said. "Embarrassed." she replied. "Huh why? Did you rip your pants or something?" Tk asked cluessley. "Worse. Someone is stalking me..." she replied. "Who? I'll stop whoever this is!" Tk said. "I'm right here Kari!! I had to go get my lunch!" gatomon said, appearing behind her.

Gatomon was wearing the only clothes she had from dot Warner and she had a blue lunch box. "Gatomon, can I ask you why have you been coming to school with me? You know that they will probably notice your tail!" Kari said. "I actually have to come just to be safe w/ your mom!" gatomon replied. "Please don't even remind me! My mom told gatomon to come to school w/ me so she know what grades I make and so gatomon could learn a little bit when she's in battle.

"Well it can't be all bad kari! Maybe gatomon will learn something!" Tk said as they walked to their 1st period. "All bad!? She's been walking all around the school and nobody said anything it! Oh well, sometimes she gets in trouble but most of the time she entertains other kids and teachers and adults!" Kari said as she walked.

"Kari, are you sure they will allow digimon publicly in class?" Tk asked. "Yep, for a few weeks nobody has said anything but students just look at her, pet her, and ask her to do some humor shows! It wouldn't hurt for patamon to learn something!" kari said. Then she thought about patamon and what he said to her. **"Patamon, you should come around here and learn something and get on with the wedding so we can then celebrate! I hope he makes his proposal soon."**

* * *

Patamon was at the park, looking at the marrage ring he had. "Hhhhm should it be public or private? Shoot what am I gonna do? Once I ask her there's no turning back. Maybe I should marry her today." he said to himself. "You're planning on marrying gatomon?!" he heard. "Kyaaaa!!" he glanced quickly, biyomon. "When did you get here and have you've been listening?!" he craved. "Well I just got here because I was flying until I spotted you and yes I have for a little while." she replied.

"Well now that you're here I am planning on marrying gatomon but what if she says no and makes me look like a idiot?" he said. "Now, now patamon you 2 are holy digimon and she will marry you!" biyomon encouraged. "And that's what we'll practice today!!" biyomon said. "Wait a minute, Nani?!!! Today!!!???? But I just wanted to relax today and then see gatomon!" patamon protested. "That's right and I won't take no for an answer! Besides gatomon went to school with kari! Now let's go!" she said, dragging him along! "Gatomon goes to schoooyaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!" he screamed as we got yanked away.

* * *

As kari began to sat at a empty table. She didn't see anyone around she began to see what's to eat. "(sigh) When is patamon going to marry her? Oh well whenever he does, Nothing couldn't go wrong!" she said as she opened her milk.

"Hey kari." she heard a voice. It was Tk with davis. "Hey boys! What's up?" she said. "We were wondering if we could si-" "Hey kari! I think some students are actually starting to like, don't ya think?!" gatomon appeared, greeting. The boys walked off with a little jealousy. Later everyone else came.

"Halloween is coming guys! What are we gonna do?" yolie asked, cheerfully. "Well I'm going trick or treating as a ninja with gatomon!" kari said. "And I'm going to be a naruto character!" the kitty chimed. "I'm not really up for halloweening." cody said. "Why not? It's the bestest holiday in the town around here!" ken said. "Well I love to but who would I be though."

"I'm going as shino!" ken said, happily. "Who are you going to be, davis?" tk asked. "Halloween for me has passed. I think I'm just going to tell some scary stories for veemon." he said. "Oh really? You think you can scare me?" a voice appeared.  
Everyone turned, which was only veemon. "Hey how the heck you get here?!!!" yolie asked. "You'll see when I leave. Now you think you tell the most scariest stories!? Ha, no offense davis but most of your horror stories sucks!" veemon said.

As usual davis would have reacted, but he was listening that time. "You think you can tell scary stories? You should go against me in the dark." gatomon said. "Oh really? Then it's a bet tonight for those who think they can tell their best scary story can come. Whoever loses must do something or give something to the winner!" gatomon said. "Deal!" as they shook hands. And veemon ran out quickly and the school ended.

"Gatomon come on out or else I'm leaving!" kari called. "Wait!" gatomon heard a voice. It was 3 of her comedy fans, mira, sam, cristine. "What is it guys? Did you guys come to complement me?" Suddenly she had 3,000 cash into her paws. "Huh? What's with the money guys?" she asked. "Oh it's a little thanks for the public entertainment in the 4th period, I don't know why is is always wear such tight pants, she's so strict all the time; lucky she's our substitute teacher!" christine said.

Oh come on guys! She was being so tight I just deicided to try to loosen her up!" gatomon said. "But I can't really accept this money, you guys may need it!" "Please take it! We hope you can do something else that's funny!" as they walked away. "But I........I can't re-!" they ran off too far to hear.

"Oh well..." she said as she stuffed the cash into her pockets and caught up with kari. **"That's a bit odd. Patamon should be here with Tk like he does when Tk's out of school. Oh well I know that little rascal of mine is up to something!" **she thought. What she did not know that patamon was still with biyomon, helping out patamon what kind of clothes to wear. "Now will it be black or white suit?" biyomon asked.

"Biyomon, I think I rather like to go to my wedding naked like gatomon will be doing." he replied, tiredly. "Nuh uh uh!" she said as she waved her finger at him."You gotta have something on that is just right for the wedding! Well probably I've been on this too much, let's just relax today, okay?" she said, smiling. "Ya think you haven't?"

As patamon walked with biyomon back to his house, Tk was waiting for him. "Hiya patamon! Gatomon gave me a message which is for you!" "Oh really what is it?" he asked. "She asked would you like to come to a little horror competition! Oh hey biyomon, what brings you here?" tk said.  
"You know just hanging out helping patamon out with his we-!" Patamon grabbed her beak. "It's nothing! But sure I love to come!" he said as he laughed...........spookingly.

"Uuuum okay." Tk said. He wondered what was biyomon about to say.

* * *

The day passed and the adults of the kamiya home left and Tk, Sora, Yolie, Ken, and Davis arrived with their digimon. Agumon turned off the lights and he seemed scary tonight, he was smiling with droopy eyes. "Welcome to the horror contest. It is as we decided today boys vs. girls and their digimon. Who ever can tell their most scariest story, the one who wins can control the loser or losers to do whatever. If anyone thinks this is unfair, say something now." "Hey agumon, does the loser have to do anything what the winner wants?" veemon asked.

Only agumon's eyes moved and he replied:"Anything that the winner wants." Gatomon smiled with wickedness. "The 1st to go is Ken." announced. "Well mine is about a boy. He was always lonely but there was a reason for that. His family abandoned him because they thought he was a freak and he was too dangerous. So while he slept one night they put him into the forest. He wondered what happened then he realized he must been left behind and he wondered why. So he wasn't a freak at all, he was just different. One day after learning what he could do, he found his family.

Then they told him the truth and he got angry that the left him because he was a freak. So his said these words that made them regret what they did:'Tskuyomi.' " he finished. When he looked everyone was in a rested statue. "Huh wasn't that scary enough?" "Well not really." sora said.

"Anyways who next to tell?" said agumon. Everyone else told their scary story which did give everybody a scare but only gatomon and veemon were the only ones holding their fire. Then gatomon was up and patamon was glad she was having a fun time but he still thought about marrying gatomon. At times like me, she acts crazy like the warners but she still had that sweet gatomon in her.

"Well I guess that means up and I'm gonna nail this!" gatomon said. "There once was a kid that he would get left behind everytime when his mother and farther left him and his sister. They wanted action and act like ninjas so they bought some katanas. They were in the park one day and then they wondered if they're parents would ever come back. It took a few weeks to find them and they finally saw them relaxing. They immediately hugged them asked them their question. The adults looked at each other and were confused.

They said they were coming back but they wasn't allowed to have children in the area they were in so they sent them home. On the way home they got in a bit of trouble. Some people challenged to fight them and took their money. The first one was a real big guy with a 3 swords in both hands. The boy didn't know if he could do it but their parents always defend them selves. So he did and he pretty much cut each sword in half except he had one left.

The girl just sat in a seat watching his brother hurt him, cutting him. She didn't want to fight, it seemed to gruesome. But then some stranger had touched her shoulder. She reacted by pulling out her katana will they got surrounded. They were back to back they looked at each other and they looked like they had no other choice:They had to fight and probably even kill to survive."

Everyone's eyes enlarged. "So once they left the little snack bar, they had dead guys all over and only a drop of blood on thier blades and blood covered the walls. And that seemed fun to them. So they would go and find some people that had no reason to live but fight. It happened again the next time someone tried them. People never messed with them, they give them free food and free drinks. They did not want to be killed like the rumors they heard.

They had no reputation but they just sent to all their friends:Don't mess with some small 2 looking kids. The boy was 7 1/2 and so was the girl.  
They went back home and no mother and father yet. And then they checked they're message box. It said:"Kids, you haven't probably made it home yet. But we decided to stay **2 more weeks! **But we'll be home soon, go ahead onto your aunts and she should give you something to eat! Love you!" said the mother. They looked a each other and the boy slumped to his knees. "What do we do now?" Then he heard the door open.

"Let's go." said the girl at the door. "To our aunt's?" he asked. "Nah, to get free stuff and destroy all those people that done a hard wrong thing in their life and still doing it." "But sis! We can't be killing people for now reason! We've been blinding them with our moves and......we can't....just.....oh what the heck! It was fun so let's do it again for these 2 weeks!" he said.

"So they did, they left thier home and leaped for more leisure." gatomon said. "Woah, that's kinda scary just some kids killing people." davis commented. "Yeah it is. And would you like to know something everybody?" "What?!" they said, wanting to know. Gatomon looked at agumon and motioned for him to come toward her. He obediently did. "They're standing right in front of you tonight." she announced. "Where?" biyomon asked. "She means..." agumon replied. They both grabbed to katanas from their backs and pulled them out! "Us!" agumon clinched.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" they screamed as agumon launched towards them. Of course they all slided away. Then kari spotted something, the _real_agumon was sitting on the couch! Then she looked back at the other agumon which was fading away. "Hey what the hell?!!!" kari blurted. Everybody scooted to thier orginal spots,"So how did I do?" gatomon craved. "Why did you attack us agumon?" Tai asked his digimon.

"I didn't! I was sitting here the whole story!" he replied. "Then who was that agumon with the katana?" davis said. "I have the answer!" gatomon said. She snapped her fingers and her katana appeared again. "Hiya!" she threw it at kari. "Kari, look out!" tk warned. Kari tried to grab it in her hand but it went right through her! "I knew it! You naughty cat! You're a sneaky rascal! That was just an illusion!" kari revealed.

"Really? That was a cool twist though!" patamon commented. "Thanks! And yeah that was a illusion! I did have on my CEH eyes but really how I do?" she said. Agumon chuckled a bit and looked at the meter and it said:shocking. "**Oh shoot! That is so not a good thing! If veemon wins, he can make do whatever that he wants! He probably won't think of anything sexual but probably humiliating!"** gatomon thought.

Veemon was up and he smiled. "Here I go!" He told his story that he opened the window for some reason. "And this dragon goes each night, killing people, innocent or not." Suddenly the wind blew out the candle. Before they could say anything they saw red glowing eyes. "Hey what is that with such glowing eyes?!!!" yolie cried. Then they saw some purple glowing eyes! "There are 2 dragons?" agumon said, freaked himself.

Then kari closed the window. And then they all heard a voice said:"Nice try." Agumon set the candle again and it was gatomon and veemon with the eyes. "Hey no fair! There's only supposed to one set of glowing eyes!" veemon said. "Oh I'm sorry but you got me a little bit it was kind of scary! With red eyes in the dark...." she said. The meter only was a bit higher than gatomon's story:A bit spooky.

"All right that means I've won!" veemon said in victory. Gatomon started to slump down in disappointment,"Oh no you haven't won. For there is still one digimon left." agumon said, smiling. "You know some scary stories agumon?" gatomon said, happily for some reason.

"Not a story but a kind _real-life thing._" he blew out the candle and everyone huddled together. Have you ever probably been doing something at night, for example:texting or Internet?" They all nodded. "Well then have you ever got that feeling someone from somewhere is watching you from somewhere _in your house_?" They didn't want to admit it but they just nodded. Agumon was freaking everybody out. "They just be waiting for you to let down your guard and then when that intruder finds you, it's game over. Will he possibility kill you and your family?"

"He's always somewhere with sharp claws, only blinking eyes and then they blink the last time and all their is darkness. Then you probably here this in your house somewhere. Then at that point he will pull out a katana and then.................SLIT!!!!!!" he blurted. Everyone screamed! They all felt a wind cross their throats as it felt like something cut their necks! "So how'd I do?" agumon asked, as he turned on the lights. "Scary!!!!!!" everyone replied. They were all in one corner while some digimon held on to their partners and some hid under a pillow, some turned away, even most terrifed looks on their faces. "But what abou-about the meter?" Sora asked. Agumon looked at the meter, which the glass......was shattered to pieces! "Heee hee heee hee ha ha ha ha. It looks like the winner is me." agumon said, happily.

Everyone sweat-dropped, since they all played, they were under agumon control. "So what do you want us to do for you, agumon?" biyomon asked. Everyone shivered. They didn't know what agumon would do or say. He had dirty thoughts that would embarrass them or he would probably spank the girls, all they knew that whatever went in his mind, It couldn't be good. He was very awful with the things he do.

He gave Sora, Yolie, Biyomon, Kari, Davis, Veemon, Ken, and Tai a small note. "Whatever you have you must do for me......" agumon said. They were scared to open it. Sora was 1st to open her face of fear changed into confusment. "You-you want a hug? And the kiss is optional?" she read. "Yep you can kiss me if you like. But that's what I want!" he said. Yolie opened hers and it said:"A hug and some box of choclates? Well okay then, Box of choclates it is!" she said. Eventually everyone opened their note. Tk was to get some blue glasses that looked like shino's glasses but the shades was blue, Biyomon was the same as sora's, Davis's was let agumon borrow 2 games of his, Veemon: to have a match with him.

Tai was to buy the game for wii:WarHawk. "This is all you want? You want a cake?" kari asked. "But what about me?" patamon asked. Agumon held out a note and told patamon to come get it. So patamon walked over to get and he grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear:"Don't open it until Tk leaves." Agumon gave the last note to gatomon. "Spend most of the day with you and do whatever you say?!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yep! Of course you can go wherever you like but I will have to let you! And yours will start tomorrow!" agumon said. "You guys are lucky you know that?" gatomon said all to them. After the contest the girls hugged agumon and gave him a few kisses because he just wanted to be loved by someone. Patamon started to go but agumon told Tk to wait for patamon. Agumon took patamon in Tai/Kari's room and told him to open his letter.

"Do it? Do what?" patamon asked. Agumon looked him right in the eye and said:"Go ahead and marry my sister. There will be a reservation for you at this diner that you have to go to so you can get your chance!" he answered. "But I can't marry her tomorrow! I-!" "Patamon, if you don't marry her tomorrow, you'll never get the chance! Just maybe that night she'll say yes. Any other night is out of 60 percent she will say No and you'll have to wait longer. So it'll be either tomorrow night or in the next 600 years, but go ahead and marry gatomon." he said.

Patamon deicided. They all said good night and everybody agree to get something for agumon. But patamon thought:**"It's either tomorrow night or never. I have to marry her tomorrow night. But what will she say?"**

Finally I'm done! But there is more to come. I tried to make this for Halloween but the fanfiction stuff kinda confused me! I didn't know where to start on ch.2 so It took a few days! I hoped you enjoyed Ch.2 and I hoped you enjoyed the Halloween scene!


	3. Really?

What's up!!! How was the 2nd chapter, good right! I don't know why I started this so quickly but this one will probably be a little shorter than the last one. Because the last one took days.........but that doesn't mean blood right!???!!! On with the chapter!

Ch.3 Really?!

"Oh come on! There has to be some school you got to go to! Agumon is make me embarrass myself, kari!" gatomon begged at kari's legs. "Gatomon, it can't be that bad! Not unless you mean you'll "embarrass" yourself by wetting your fur!" kari joked. Gatomon laughed too at that, it seemed funny to her. "But there's no school today so you're under agumon's control. Now I'm going out and visit some of our friends and go get a cake! See ya!" she said, leaving.

She left gatomon standing there, dumbfounded. "Will you go get me a soda please?" she heard behind her. Of course you knew who that was. But gatomon didn't whine about so she got 2 sodas. "Do I have to listen to you all day?" gatomon asked. "Yes, for 24 hours then you'll be free to do and go wherever you want." agumon replied, calmly. "Well I'm not anyones waitress! I can go and do anything or whatever I want starting now!" she said, walking to the door. She almost raised her paw but agumon appeared before she could touch the knob. "I can't let you go. And besides if you did I'll just have to...." agumon said. "What are you going to stop me?!!" gatomon said.

"I'll have to tickle until you give up." agumon replied. Gatomon's eyes shrunk, she couldn't stop laughing and get a hold of herself when she was tickled or got her tummy rasberried. "So is there anything else you like, Master agumon? If not, I gotta go bathroom! Be right back!" She ran off in fear. "Well I guess that will hold her off most of the day while patamon makes up his mind!" agumon said, happily. He walked towards the bathroom door. "Hey gatomon! When you're done, make me a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, okay?"

Jajin, patamon was trying on some clothes that palmon and lopmon got him. "I don't think clothes really fit me." he said, throwing them back into the closet. "Probably I should wear the shirts instead of the pants." He sat on Tk's bed and thought. **"Oh boy. Once I marry gatomon who knows what might happen. I'll be the least bit surprised if we woke up the next moring and her stomach is big as if a basket ball is inside it. Jeez, patamon. Well tonight I will ask her and whatever her respond is, I'll accept it." **

Then he flew out and was going outside to stretch his wings a little bit more but at the door he bumped into agumon. "Hiya buddy! Or I should say married buddy!" agumon said, waving at him. "What are you doing here?" patamon asked. "Just giving gatomon a break but soon I'll have to be back!" he said. "Well I've decided to marry gatomon! No turning back!" patamon said. "All right that's the spirit, patamon! You should invite some of our friends with you!" agumon encouraged. "Nah I don't really want to...." he said, shyly. "You can't hide from me.......patamon." agumon stated.

"Huh? What do you mean 'I can't hide from you?' "patamon asked. "You'll see but go ahead and find the invitation and get ready for your big night, little buddy! See ya!" he said, running off. Patamon went to take his flying trip but until we was 3 blocks away from home he kept thinking about what agumon said. "Oh what does it matter? I hope I don't screw up tonight!" he said, continued flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, gatomon had a bandana around her head, doing some chores that mom told him to do. "That stupid brother! Who does he think he is telling me I have to do his chores! When he comes back I don't care if he tickles me, I am not going to be his puppet!" she said, angrily.

The door opened, agumon arrived. "Hey sis! I got you something you may like!" agumon said. "I don't give a blood what you got! I'm sick of being your servant! And I-!" she stopped. She sniffed the air and there was something that smelled mouth-drooling. "What's that smell?" she said. "Look I got you a pepperoni pizza! And a Extra large soda! It was getting near lunch so I deicided to get you something!" he smiled. Her eyes shimmered and took the box and placed it on the table and hugged him tightly. "Awww such a sweet brother! Thanks a bunch! Uhhh ya hungry? Want me to get you something to eat?" she said. "Can I have to slices of the pizza?" "Yeah anything else?" "I would like some grapes and a sprite and.....some baked cookies!" he said. "All right then! That'll be up in a sec!" she said, going to the kitchen.

He quickly went to the phone and into the siblings room. "Hey biyomon! I have something special to tell you about patamon! .........oh you already know, sukaie! Yeah it's going to be at this dinner place and let's gather some others okay?"

Later on everyone got lunch and the digimon that agumon and biyomon invited to the night was getting ready for it. While gatomon ate her melted-cheese pepperoni pizza, everyone was doing something either for agumon or spending the night with someone, grabbing as many digimon available to come. "Oh man. I think I haven't gained any weight but I should stop going crazy over pizza-Buuurrrrrp!" gatomon burped.

"Hey there little lady! Like the pizza?" agumon craved, walking by. "I think melted cheese fills me up too quickly." Gatomon burped again before she went to her next statement. "Excuse me, but other than that....it was really good!" she smiled. "Good then. Ummm are you okay? You don't look so good?" he said. "Uhhh I'm fine, I just feel a little gassy." she said. Agumon smiled and layed her down on the couch. "Well then maybe I could help!" he said. "Uuuuhhh no thanks! It's probably just a stomach ache, that's all!" she repiled, sweatdropping.

"Oh really? Stomach ache eh? We'll just have to see about that!" agumon attacked. He began to tickle her everywhere he could. "Heee hee ha ah ha ha ha ha! Agumon please stoppit!" she giggled. "Well perhaps we have to the maximum to see if this is really a stomach ache!" he said, beginning to rasberry her stomach! "Agumon, stoppit! That's way too much tickle power! Quit it! Heee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Perrrrrbbbbuuuurrrrrrrruuuuuuttttt!!!! _"Oops. Pardon me...." gatomon excused, blushing pink. "There! Now don't you feel much better now?" he said smiling and laughing. "Well I.....kinda do feel better." she said, turning red now. "Do you love making me pass gas or just like tickling me?!" she blurted. "Uhh it's kinda both but yeah I like tickling you because you're very easy to tickle." he said, smiling.

He layed on his back, gatomon sat up. "Well I'd might as well admit this time but I do feel more comfortable! But no more making me fart for the whole story, okay agumon?" gatomon stated. "Sure, agreed. But that was a pretty loud fart I must say." he complemented. "Boys, you guys or some of you guys just never change." she said._ BRRMMP! _"Whoops! Pardon me! That one slipped!" he admitted.

Gatomon just looked at him. She giggled and said:"Well I guess we probably that pizza had too much cheese!" she joked. The had a small laugh about that until they heard the door. "I'll get it!" gatomon said, jumping on agumon's head. "Oh patamon! It's you! Come on in!" gatomon greeted. "Thanks I wonder if I took you on a small date at the diner that we could go to!" he said, closing the door. Agumon looked at the clock and it striked 7:00. "Now." They all heard the a knock at the door. Patamon opened it was veemon, biyomon, and a surprise character:Terriermon!

"Terriermon! Hey, my little bunny!" gatomon said, leaping to hug him. "Terriermon???!!!! You guys! How did you guys get here or i should be saying what are you doing here?!" patamon craved. "Agumon told us to come!" veemon replied. Patamon turned to agumon's direction, which he was gone! "I told you:You can't hide from me!" he said behind him with a smile. "But why terriermon? Why him? Isn't supossed to be someone else?" patamon asked.

"Yeeeaaaahhh, I forgot who I wanted to invite until he called and I asked and he said....." agumon replied. "Great." patamon stated. "So are we going to this diner or what?" biymon chimed, gushingly. "Oh that reminds me! Suzie wanted to see you 2 again!" terriermon said, reffereing to agumon & gatomon. "Really when?" gatomon craved. "Whenever. She wanted to diaper you guys again! She couldn't stop talking about you guys!" he said. The 2 siblings sweat-dropped and blushed. If they did that mean more baby picutures, bottle sucking, supervison, and public humilation! So they said they will but they all rushed to the diner. They all got some sodas in those wine-like cups.

Everyone was waiting for patamon to make his move except gatomon, she didn't know about this. "So.......are we gonna eat here?" veemon said. "They haven't gave us any menus yet." biyomon said. "They've just been singing some songs to keep everyone in their seats, I think." While they waited for someone to come around, agumon pulled out his trusty cell phone. "When do you carry a cell phone?" biyomon asked. "Oh! Tai said I could have a cell phone so we can keep in touch, just so I won't go to the Internet on here, it's prepaid but it's actually cool." he replied.

He began to text on his phone until the last song stopped and the host of the songs appeared on the stage. "Uuum hello everyone! I hoped you are having a wonderful evening but we've seemed to run out of singers!" Some people booed at them while the host tried to calm them down. "My wife wants more songs or else we're leaving this place!" someone threatened. "Please everyone we will have a-! He stopped and looked at something.

The 5 digimon stared at him. "We have someone to sing a song for all of you, that you might love and she's sitting right at a table!" he said, rushing behind the curtains. "I wonder who may be singing on stage! It's probably someone famous!" biyomon gushed. Gatomon just sat, bored, staring at the microphone. Then the host popped his head out and another one was right under his head, they looked familiar to her. She saw their lips moving until they were looking right at her. "What the...? Who are those guys?" she thought.

Then they disappeared and then she realized who they were:The host from the tournament!!! "Oh no! You got to be kidding me!!!!!" she broke. "What's wrong, gatomon?" patamon asked. "Excuse me. Would one of you like to sing on stage?" they heard behind them. "Shoot, too late." she muttered. They all spun around to see it was the host and his brother. "We were wondering if one of you like to sing on top!" the oldest said. "Why don't you sing, gatomon! You were beautiful singer at the beach!" terriermon said.

"Well......." she said, shyly. "Yeah gatomon! Why don't you sing butterflies and hurricanes?" agumon said, still texting. "Well all righty then! It can't be that bad!" she said, getting out of her seat. She followed the host in the curtains. Soon she came out in the spot light.

"Uuum the one I have to sing is:Butterflies & hurricanes." she announced. Someone booed but someone stood up and said:"Hey, aren't you the digimon that flew at the beach?" "Uuuumm yeah I am." "Then if this is butterflies and hurricanes then let's see a little wind!" That made the audience cheer. "Uuuum all right then! Here I go!"

Butteflies and Hurricanes

Gatomon:Change everything you are and everything you were, your number has been called. (In a girl voice) (Louder and begans to ascend off the ground) Fights and battles have began, revenge will surely come, your hard times are ahead.

_(flies higher) _Gatomon:Beeeesssst. You've got to be the best, you got change the world and use this chance to hearrrd Your time is noooooowwwww.

Gatmon flew around the diner with a purple aura under her feet and the crowed gasped and ooooed. "Chaaaannnge everything you are and everything you were, your number has been called! Fiiiiggggghhhtsss and battles has began, revenage will surely come, your hard times are ahead! Beeesst you've got to be the beest, you've got to change the world and use this chance to be heard time is now!"

Patamon watched this and deicided to go show her. So he flew up to her and said:"Hey gatomon, can I speak to you privately?" "Sure!" She put her finger into the aura and it got on it. She swirled it around on top and it encircled them both. "Now what is it? I don't got very much time so hurry it up!" gatomon stated. "Well I....will you..... ah jeez I can't say it here!" he said, leaving. But gatomon grabbed his paw and pulled him back.

"Wait I got a little bit more time! Say it!" she urged. "Well I'll just show it to you." So he pulled out his ring and showed her. She gasped. "It's a wedding ring. And you probably know what I'm going to ask you." "........well I'm outta time but do the line once I'm done act like you haven't showed to me yet. And tell everybody to close their ears when I wink!" So she landed in her spot and patamon did as she said.

Gatomon:BEEEEEESSSSST! YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE BEEEESSST! YOU'VE GOT TO CHANGE THE WORLD AND USE THIS CHANCE TO BE HEARD!!! YOUR TIME IS NOOW! MEEOOOOOOW! MEOW!" she boomed. She looked at the audience and seen her friends and brother did as she said, and they seen why. "Thank you for listening to tonight's song! So was the flying sweet or what?" she annouced. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you! That was sukaie! I like to ask you how you do that but I'm a bit tired so I'll ask later and you're a digimon! You guys can do anything so go-" "Wait!" Patamon flew up and pulled out his ring. "I know we have the best of times, the wo- well we really never had the worst of times but let me get to the point:Will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes, 100 percent yes!" she accepted, jumping down.

The crowd clapped and patamon said as a finish:"Okay then, you don't have to change into hypermode!" The audience laughed at they all went back to the siblings home. "How did you fly that for real gatomon?" biymon asked. "Easy answer:CEH eyes! Last story was the work of wizardmon lifting me in the air!" "Oh sukaie! So where do you plan the wedding?" veemon asked. "Hey slow down! We don't know yet but I'm going to school with kari again and probably break everybody's heart that I won't come again!" gatomon said. Then they opened the door and they saw tai, sora, Izzy, joe, kari(smiling mischievously), tk, yolie, ken, mimi, and cody with thier digimon.

"What's the emergency?" matt asked. "What emergency?" veemon asked. "We all got a text saying that you guys were in a emergency bind." sora said. "By who?" patamon asked. "By agumon." tai informed. The digimon gazed at agumon behind them and he chuckled to himself. "I don't believe I should be mispriced with such cleverness when doing secret work." he laughed again. "You told everyone a emergency happened?! Nothing happened you liar! Only thing what happened was that patamon married me!" gatomon yelled at him.

Then she sweat-dropped:she gave it away. "Oh man. Shoot......." she muttered. "Mission complete." kari said as her hair began to grow a little longer. "You knew about this kari?!" gatomon said. "You shouldn't take me lightly either." she responed, high-fiving agumon. "I can't tell anybody anything in this friendship." patamon said. "You guys are really getting married?!!! Where are you gonna do the wedding? Come on tell me!" sora said. "I want to come to! I think I'll come through the digi-gate so I won't have go through a car!" mimi chimed.

Everybody wanted to go and patamon and gatomon were smothered with wedding questions. "Well we don't know yet guys! Just give us a few days to think about it!" "Okay then! But I want a invitation to the wedding!" veemon said. Everybody left and the last ones were in the house tai and kari+agumon+gatomon. Gatomon looked at her ring before started to eat her dinner. "Hey gatomon! Did you buy a little toy ring or in other words whatcha wearing a ring for?" mom asked. "Well I'm getting married and..." "You're getting married??!! Have you made the invitations, got the dress, decided what place?" she asked. "Uuuuhhh not really." she responded. "Well if there's anything you need just tell me!"

"Hey gatomon, go get me a drink please!" agumon ordered. Gatomon obeyed and once she placed in front of him, she stood there, staring at him. "Agumon, did you keep me inside the whole house just so patamon could get ready to propose to me?" she asked. Agumon looked at her and sweat-dropped and replied:"Kind of yes. And to pay up on the bet but kind of yes....."

"Oh you sweet clever brother you! I love you so much! You actually are good at planning something!" Then she planted a big kiss on agumon! She kissed him and agumon was rather shocked than to kiss back. She slided out of his lap and he went straight pink. "Awww so cute! Why don't you kiss him on his head now, gatomon?" kari said, pulling out her camera. "NO! Please it's already enough that you've kissed me!" agumon said.

"Oh come on! I'll give you 100 hundred kisses! Come here!" gatomon said, in a kissing motion. "No way! I can't take another one! I'm already blushing!" agumon cried. "Come on! Just a few more! Get him, gatomon!" kari said. "kyaaaaa!!!" agumon screamed. So the night went on as the girls tried to catch agumon for some kissing picutres, excited. Just like patamon and everyone else for the wedding!

Well I've hoped you've enjoyed the ch......umm what was it again? Ch.3! The wedding is on and so is more of the 2 weddlings of a piglet and a kitty! Is patamon really a piglet? Who knows......anyways! Hope ya enjoyed number 3 and ch.4 will be near a web site near you! See ya!


	4. Don't you forget about me!

Hiya! Cuteveemon let me, the married cat, tell the story! I mean this chapter because patamon hasn't got the stuff for the wedding yet! Enjoy the chapter of my POV, just this once! R&R!

Ch.4 Don't you forget about me!

It was morning and mom was getting my lunch ready. "So gatomon how do you like school so far?" mom asked. "Oh it's rather very fun and cool! I like the job you gave me to watch and observe kari at school! I've been learning somethings there like 5x4 is 20! Most of my teachers like me!" I replied. But the Principal's assistant, not so much. I didn't know quite why but probably it's because I threw some spicy chicken towards the garbage but I missed, hitting another kid. Then that kid tried to start a food fight but I ducked and what he threw was spinach(yuck!) and hit her right on her face!

I don't know why she's mad at me, I was just trying to make it but I was doing it out of luck, I was 3 tables away.^^; Off to school we went. "Hey kari? Can I have a cell phone like agumon? I want one just like his!" I asked. "Well If I get you a pre-paid cell phone you've got to promise me.......nah you wouldn't do that. I'll see what I can do but promise me you won't let anyone we don't know use it!" kari said.

We got there and we went to our first class. "Good morning, gatomon! Had a good weekend?" my teach asked. "Good morning, Mrs. Sia! I had a sweet weekend! Look I even got married!" I showed my ring. "Oh you're getting married?!! Congratulations, you still gonna come to school right?" she asked. "No, I'm going to be with my husband, patamon." She just looked at me and then walked away. Later on she called me and wanted to continue. Suddenly she said it a bit too loud and it got all around the classroom. So they all wanted me to entertain them.

"Oh come on guys! Will you guys really miss me when the wedding starts and I don't come back!?" I asked the whole class. They all replied yes except kari, she knew about this already. So then It got all over the school to who the kids that liked me. THey next period my math teacher said for me to make a little joke. "Uuum okay. My friend went to the beach then later he returned and we were at home and he forgot something:his sunscreen. And then he came back all red and guess what we said?" "What?" "My goodness! You look like you've been slapped 50 times by the Kool-aid man!" The class laughed. Then the speaker broke the laughter when it said:"Will gatomon the cat come to the office please?"

That couldn't be a good thing. Anyways I went there and it was the assistant principal, the principal was on a vactation. She was like his substitution. "Hey what's up?" I greeted. "Please take a seat." she said. So I did and looked at her happily. "You've been entertaining everyone ere. But everytime I around you something bad happens to me." she said. "Give me a example that something bad happened to you when I was around." I said.

"Well probably when I was doing a speech on the stage and you burped loudly which got everybody laughing and most couldn't stop." she said. "Well I'm sorry but my brother had challenged me to drink a whole liter of root beer in at least 12 cups. I won the bet but the belch never came until then!" I said, cutely. "Hhhhhm. Well you're not going to escape me young---little kitty! For tomorrr-" "Uuuuurrrrrp!" I let out a loud burp and I smiled and said my manners. Then I heard some giggles outside, the lady ignored and continued. I dranked some soda at home.

"Tomorrow the principal is coming back to see who you really are! To see it's a little comedy, class entertainer cat!" she said. I was actually sleeping through all of this. "Rrrrrr."she growled. Then the bell rang. "Oh there's my next class! I to go, Ms. what's-your-name!" I said, running out. I heard everything she said but I wanted to close my eyes.

Later on my 3 fans summoned me at lunch. It appeared they were concerned about my retire (I guess I will call) of school. "Gatomon, you're not really going to leave school are you just because you're getting married?" mira asked. "Well yeah. I'm going to be spending time with my husband then we'll think about kids and then once they leave it will be him and I again." I looked up and they looked at me with those sad puppy eyes.

"All right! Don't look at me like that! I'll do a comedy show tomorrow and that way you guys will be happy right?" "But we want you to stay, gatmon! There's no one quite funny as you!" Sam stated. "Well I may come back if I decide on it. Until then I'll do a comedy show, right here in the cafeteria!" I said. So the deal I made with the kids and later I was home.

"Why hello Mrs. Stink-tail!" agumon greeted. "What do you mean by 'stink-tail'?" I asked. "Well what I mean is the cat that farts 50 times." agumon teased. "I am not a bomber! I don't cut the cheese in public!" I told him. He was calling me a bomber, he must have been reading some boy books that he got somehow. "So how was school?" he asked. "It was cool as usual! I've really entertained those kids and the 1st time I got there they didn't like me until I did funny stuff.......now they like me and they want me to stay." I replied.

"Ooooh shoot. I'd like to go to school too with tai.....But I can't just appear there. How did you get in?" agumon asked. "Well mom told me because of kari's grade in math and science, she wanted me to make sure she's doing good in her class and she just wanted to sent me b/c she was wondering if digimon could learn some stuff in school so she's going to keep it up until kari gets at least 4 As on her report card!"

Agumon found mom asked her a question. "Sure agumon! If tai comes in with 2 bad grades from any class I'll let you go to school with him!" "Mom I'm home!" Agumon took the chance as soon as he could. "Hey tai! Please let me take your backpack!" agumon said politely. "Uuum okay thanks!" tai said. Agumon took the bag and walked away and searched for his binder. "Now let's see what we have here! Oooh 2 test grades! Hey mom look at this!" "Hey those 2 grades are because They put in 5 questions that wasn't on the study guide!" tai said.

"Tai! You have 2 test grades that you both failed. Well I guess that's an advantage for agumon and I don't see how'd you fail when you studied?" mom said. Agumon cheered while tai tried to protest. I didn't wait anymore of this so let's skip to morning because nothing happened last night exciting.

So morning hit and mom had suddenly gave me and agumon a bag. "What's this?" agumon asked. "It surprise, go ahead and look inside it!" So we did and I was the 1st one to chime. "Cool! New clothes and I think those......Sweet they even come with underwear!" I chimed. "I decided to get new clothes for you, gatomon!" "But what about the underwear?" "They're were doing a sale so I thought I get you something extra! Even though you may not use them, it was just because of a sale!" she replied.

"Hey I got some clothes too!" agumon chimed. "Since you'll be joining tai, I thought you should have some clothes as well! The clothes were especially cut holes for you guys! The manager wanted to do so since he was in a good mood!" mom replied. We quickly put them on and we came out. "Hey kari what do ya think?" I had a striped blue shirt on with some blue jeans. "What about me, tai?" Agumon wore a orange shirt and we had on blue shorts. "You guys look so cute! Now let's get going!" mom said. "Mom, please tell me he doesn't have to come with me." tai slumped. "You'll get used to it. But until then, prepare for humiliation." kari said.

So we went off to school while tai walked very slow and agumon skipped behind him. Anyways Me and kari got there and in second period the assistant principal. "You're not going to escape me this time! For today I'm gonna call the principal!" "Yeah...okay. I don't see why you want to call your principal when your part of his job, you're the assistant." She walked off in a jiffy to the window. Then she walked towards phone.

"If I pick up this phone, I will call the principal and he will come running to kick you out of this school! I am so sure we do not allow digimon in schools!!!!" she stated. "But I have to stay with my partner, make sure she makes good grades and she gets 4 As on her report card!" I replied.

"I'll make sure she gets 600 As just to get you out of here! Once I call him, he most likeley(Hoping so) get you out of here and you'll be at home taking your cat naps! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she cackled. The room got silent. I gazed at her. _Grrrrooowwll!_"Oh! Is it near lunch time? I'm getting hungry!" I chimed. My tummy growled and the lady just electric eye beamed me. It was like some parings I could say:Dot vs Minerva, Moa vs Kululu, Newt vs Minerva, Brian vs Stewie, Cuteness vs Tolerance. I think Dot vs Minerva does for this scene. She's older and I'm dot, the cute one!^^)

Anyways that's how it was. You should get what I'm saying, It got near lunch after a period of time. I ate lunch and gave every teacher that I go to with kari a piece of info what I'm going to do in the cafe. They all decided to come to my entertainment show. After I ate I started to set up. All I needed was a chair and a Microphone. I soon got a full crowd. I started to begin and tested the Microphone.

"Okay everyone ready for the entertainer?" the crowd cheered. Yolie wanted to do the introduction. "So please give a big applause for Gatomon!" That was my cue, I walked out and waved to the crowd. "Hiya! Everyone ready the comedy of me?" they cheered. "All right then. Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Banana!" "Banana who?" "Banana watch out for the stampede!" They laughed. "Okay then! We got something going here, let me tell you something about cops or referred to as the Jackasses." I started.

"I don't know any digimon that drives a car but police are so stupid. I mean they don't care what you doing, Crying, talking on the phone, or just simply day dreaming. They don't even care who you are! Like let's put some people in this joke, kari and Tk!" I announced. Tk and Kari responded when I said their names. "Tk and Kari was driving. And the Jackass thought they were doing drugs so he chased after them." I made siren sounds. "Oh dammit! They're goes the stupid Jackass police! Gatmon, will you please go see what he wants? So she stopped and I got out of the back seat. And met up with the cop."

Tk and Kari melted. "Maam, do you know that you were going 70 miles per hour? And I responded:Do you know you're indecent showing your front door?" I said. Some kids laughed. Then I felt a cool breeze near my rump. I didn't care, I continued. "So he said: Ma'am, That's none of your concern. Now answer my question. Okay all right I'll answer your question after you get those doors closed! Don't you know kids watch the show digimon bloopers? Do you think they want to see someone's fly open, jeez! All I know you may have all ready influenced kids to not wear pants or shorts at all, they may be in they're underwear!"

Then I felt a cooler breeze again. I looked behind me and then not quite embarassing but my pants fell down because the waist line was hanging off of my butt. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. My Purple-Striped underwear was showing. I quickly pulled them up, zipping and buttoning up. I didn't care if they laughed, which they did but not as a tease, just in a comedian way. "Anyways the cop had turned and zipped up while we made the run! That's why they're so dumb! It's rather quite hilarious when you pull down their pants and they're still trying to catch up with you! They try getting into their cars and they stumble trying to even open it!" I joked.

They cried in tears at that because only some american police do that, the rude ones!^^P So I made jokes and one about car accidents. And this lasted mostly all day until it was time to go home! "That was awsome gatomon! Those were some good jokes! I liked the car alarm!" yolie said. "Me too! Those were actually were very awsome!" Christine commented. "Yeah! I did like the color of your underwear, gatomon! A sweet purple and was kind of funny when your pants fell down!" mira said.

"Oh you guys should stop with the underwear thing! I didn't mean for that to happen but I'm just happy I didn't embarrass myself too much!" I said, blushing. So we all went on our way home. "Waaaiiit!" We heard a voice, it was the assistant principal. "I've have finally caught you! Now luckily I have my cell phone! Now all I have to do is find his number and then...... What?!" We looked at the lady. "It's not in here! I thought I put it in my cell phone! Well you may have won this time, little kitty!" She didn't realize that we decided to leave because some were kari had to be home to catch her tv show.

"So agumon how's your first day? I guessing that you ripped one when a girl greeted you?" "No I did not! I actually had a kind of good and weird day. Most of the kids looked at me weird." agumon replied. "Awww don't worry you'll fit in! It's just your first day and sooner or later, some good will come! Like me I had drank some soda and I think a small burp got everybody laughing! Probably the little things make people laugh..." I said, thinking. But agumon said that I was probably right.

A little laughter from anything could brighten a person up. And I hope when patamon marries me, the day will brighten with a beautiful shine.

Well that's it! I hoped you enjoy my little POV of this chapter I could do. Maybe I think agumon are alike like what we do. And me and patamon have only one thing in common:We're both holy digimon. Sigh, he's so dreamy when I think about him like that, anyways Buh-Bye!^^)


	5. Is it time for the wedding yet?

How was your thanksgiving, readers? Yes hello to you as well. Let's get the show on the road starting......................now!

Ch.5 Is it time for the wedding yet?

The world had seemed to stop to a slow cease for the digidestined. They were all excited for the wedding but it felt like the week was going on for 300 weeks before the weekend hit! Agumon just laid on the floor while gatomon laid in kari's bed. "Are you sure you don't want to go get a pepperoni pizza with 60 pounds of cheese on it? That will probably brighten us up." agumon said.

"Nah. I'd love for you to tickle me but I just don't feel like being tickled right now. Maybe later." gatomon replied. "Oh my gosh. There's nothing to do but get gassed up." gatomon said. She got out of bed and made a list. "Agumon, can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" he asked, getting up.  
"A list of things I want for patamon to do. I'm going to the digital world to see if they made a amusment park." gatomon said, walking to the computer.

Agumon deicided to do just that but he realized the boys haven't yet payed up on the bet. First he went over to davis's to grab 2 games he wanted to borrow. Next to yolie's, she gave him his choclates but he said to hold them until the wedding. They'd probably get eaten or melted if he didn't watch them. Last off to patamon's but before he did that, he wanted to help out patamon a little bit.

* * *

Gatomon reached the digital world. _"She's here. Who wants to attack first?" said a voice. "We do want to kill her but let us lay low for a while. Let's delay her a little bit, ........go get her." the 2nd voice said. "Got it." the 3rd one said._

Gatomon walked until she reached some sand. "Ahhh Finally a place to rest." She was about to make a spot for her self until she heard a voice say:_"Puppet Pummel!"_ She jumped out of the way from the arrow-light. "Well well. Look who we have here, a kitty." she heard. She looked up and gasped. "Pup-puppetmon?!! I thought we already killed you!" she said, in shock. "You think we're completely dead? Why don't you play with me?" puppetmon challenged.

**"I don't know how he came back but somethings not right. He's acted a little......grown up. That's rather weird. Oh well I guess I'll play with him until It's dinner time!" **she thought. "All right if you want to entertain me, don't go home crying that I beat you!" gatomon said, running forth. "All right, Let's go!" puppetmon running as well.

* * *

While the cat and puppet played, agumon went on to patamon's. "Agumon,hey! Come on in." Tk said. "Thanks, where's patamon? I have something to give to him." he informed. "He's in my room." Tk said. And agumon went to stroll for patamon, he opened the door. "Hey patamon. How you doing?" "Sudicidal. What was I thinking when I married gatomon? I think waiting for a few more years I should took instead of the present." patamon replied. "Patamon, you married her that night. That proved you were brave enough to go all the way. You can't quit on gatomon now!" agumon told.

"Not unless it gets easier, I'm gonna call off the wedding." patamon told. Agumon quickly gave patamon the paper and then patamon's droopy eyes started to light up. "Maybe I won't cancell it. Agumon, can you give me a moment alone?" patamon craved. Agumon did as patamon wished.  
"Tk, have you gotten my glasses yet?" agumon asked. "Yep. There right here!" tk revealed. Tk handed agumon the glasses and agumon put them on, surprising Tk. "I can't believe those fit you when your ears are too far and short to reach, no offense." tk said. "Oh, but I can still wear them! As long the go to my eyes, I can wear them. I guess it's because of my nose, that I can wear them." agumon replied.

Suddenely the door bell rang. "Hi Tk! I was wondering if we could go to the park and talk about the wedding and get some fresh air!" kari greeted. "Uuum do you mean by you and me?" tk asked, thrown off. "No I mean by us, davis and veemon!" she said. Davis and veemon popped out from behind kari. "Hey t.m.! Howzitgoing?" davis greeted. **"Great davis is coming with us. Or kari decided just to grab us two. Jeez will davis ever get my name right?" **tk thought.

"All right veemon's here! Now we can get started at the park!" agumon gushed. Veemon started to droop but then he said with spirit:"Well okay agumon! But I won't go easy on you!" veemon shot. So tk got patamon and they went to the park and watched the two digimon began. Veemon head for a cheap shot, agumon pushed it away but didn't see a kick coming vertically. Which he flew from the kick, but he got back up for a forwarding kick which he missed. Giving veemon an advantage kicking him in the air:Lion's Barrage style.

"So where did you plan the wedding patamon? Somewhere fancy? Or somewhere beautiful?" kari asked. "I've been thinking to cancell the wedding." patamon said. "What?!! No, you can't cancell the wedding! Gatomon already said yes!" kari protested. "I know but I believe I was crazy when I did that. I can't really marry her.....I was insane." patamon slumped. Kari was about to protest again but then it was no use.

"Well cancell the wedding if you want. But don't come crying to me when gatomon get's the news." kari dropped. The 2 rivarlary boys gazed at kari, she'd never been so........serious and stone-voiced. Patamon couldn't help but ask:"What do you mean by 'crying to you', kari?" Her sharp tooth she grew shined in the light and her eyes sparkled. "How do you think gatomon will react if she hears you don't want to marry about her?"

So he thought. _Patamon's thought:_

_"What?! What do you mean you're cancelling the wedding?" gatomon yells. "I just don't feel like marrying you anymore. So now you're free to do anything you want, doesn't that make you happy?" patamon asks, frigtened. Gatomon's eyes water and then overflowed. "Patamon, I don't know what made you want to do this but when I took this ring, I thought you wanted to love me but it appears it was just a illusion game. Please don't call me or come over for anything." gatomon said as she started to walk away. "Gatomon, please don't go." patamon said, placing his paw on her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me, you fat flying bastard!" gatomon snapped. She ran off in tears and he just stood there._

Patamon's pupils shrunk. He realized he couldn't break gatomon's heart that fast or ever! And he didn't want to think about the mad verion! He trembled, gatomon was a tough cat to hurt her feelings. Nearly anything pisses her off or annoys her. So just to hurt gatomon's feelings would be tough because she's a tough cat to hurt, emtionally!

In other words he had 2 choices:Marry or die. He trembled at those choices. "Ooh what I'm gonna do? I like to make the wedding but the list she gave me is just to hard to figure out!" patamon said, taking a look at it. Kari asked for the list and patamon showed her, she read it and laughed in a joyfull way. "Patamon, these are quite easy! If you look for the answer, you can find it. A large place to set the wedding." kari read. "Invitations, clothes (optional) cake, and everything else there is for a wedding!" "Well I guess I could do those things! Cake is easy to find!" patamon said, beginning to believe again.

"And it's sweet. You should get a 300 pound cake!" said a voice. They followed the voice which was a not a digimon-a cat, garfield. "What the heck are you doing here?!" kari said. "Well I just hear cake and I deicide to follow the name. Besides cuteveemon let me in." garfield replied. I did not, you slipped in! Now get out of this story! "Well I'm not going anywhere until I get something sweet. Perhaps a kiss?" he said, approaching kari. "I wouldn't give a kiss if you were the last cat in japan! Now get out of our story!" kari said, kicking him out.

The kids deicided to go home and veemon's bet was paid. "Mom, I'm home!" kari called. "Oh hi kari! Where have you been? Or I should say had a good time with your boys?" she said. "Yeah I did. They were at a normal level today." kari said, sitting on the couch. "Huh that's odd. Gatomon isn't here? She said she was only going to take a walk. Suddenely the door opened with gatomon's head hanging low. "Hey gato- Gatomon are you all right?! You don't look so hot!" kari gasped. "Something's not right. Something's is not right with him." gatomon mumbled. She fell to her knees,"Gatomon! Are you okay?!!!" agumon said rushing to her side. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from what I did all day." she groaned. "What happened?" kari asked.

So everybody listened. "So puppetmon just came out of nowhere and attacked?" agumon craved. "Yeah, he said he want to play with a little. He still had his normal strength but he fought longer than usual. He would call it quits and go back home but we fought all night. Then he said:

_"We're coming for you. You better watch your back. We should play like this again. Until then......See ya!" he creeped._

"That's funny. Ever since I've seen you guys, I've never seen one bad digimon on earth. They're all in the digital world, minding their own business." mom said. "Yeah. I can't put my paw on it, but something tells me that he and _someone else_ is planning something." gatomon said, looking out the window. "Something really......unusual."

Puppetmon went to his house. "Well it looks like today was a success. Now we just have to do this again until we all deicide to kill her." he said. "Which will be soon and we shall kill her........permantely." he smiled.

That cannot be good. Well nothing yet close to say I guess. So hope you enjoyed and the wedding will arrive quite soon! L8r! ^^)


	6. One more day!

Wassup! Patamon is getting ready for the wedding but just one problem:where? And gatomon has problems of her own:thinking what did puppetmon want and why did he attacked her out of the blue! Find out and enjoy!

Ch.6 One more day!

"No, I don't want any pizza! You promised you wouldn't make me pass gas again, agumon!" gatomon said. "Oh come on. It's just since you're getting married, you and patamon will probably get a new house and you'll probably won't come back until our partners are grown up!" agumon replied.

"You know gatomon, I think you like agumon making you fart." kari teased "I do not! He always embarrassing me!" gatomon protested, blushing. "In the fun way though." agumon grinned. "Yeah in the fun way! I think you do like getting blown up then rasberried and lastly letting the chain saw rip!" kari said, giggling. "I do not! I so do not!" she cried, turning more red. "Okay I'll stop. But you're gonna have to admit sometime." kari said, smiling.

"Well I do not, I tell you!" gatomon said. She walked in kari's room and closed the door and got dressed. "Well I'm going out again. Something just doesn't feel right with puppetmon attacking me out of the blue." gatomon thought as she put on a spray of perfume. "You do have a small point there. Something's not right with that, you 2 both watch your back wherever you go outside. I think I may get set ready just in case." kari told. "But kari, what about your.....hair?" gatomon asked. "Well I've already told mom about it. And she said it comes at only the times when I get.......oh I don't know. I think she said when I protect something or someone." kari thought. "Well are you sure getting yourself armed is necessary kari?" "Ehhh, maybe I won't but I'll keep eagle eyes though." kari said.

The digimon agreed and gatomon left them. Jajin patamon came by and asked for kari's help. "You haven't done one yet? Jeez patamon, are you so nervous about this you can't even look for the answer?" kari said. "That's right, if I could help me out a little bit?" Kari sighed. "Follow me." she said. Patamon followed kari on to her computer. "You got your own computer?" patamon asked.

"Yep I impressed mom one day with my report card and she decided to get me something I want! Sadly, tai hasn't improved his grades yet." kari replied. Then she began to get in the a yahoo chat room. And she typed to all of her friends, the digi-destined.

_"Hey you guys there? Patamon here which is standing beside me, he needs a little help with the wedding. Can you guys oblige so our weekend won't be a bummer?"_

Matt, Joe, Mimi, Yolie, Izzy, Sora, Tk, Davis, Cody, and Ken responded.So kari typed in:_"This little piggy hasn't found the answer to what he needs for the wedding. And now I letting him type the things he need."_ Kari got up and told patamon:"It's your chance, patamon!" she said, cheerfully.

Patamon steped up to the plate and typed his list.

Patamon:_Ok, what gatomon wants is a large area so we can make the wedding. An-_

_Mimi:Got it! _

_Patamon:.........okay we need a 2 story cake._

_Sora:Called it!_

_Patamon:And we need someone to do the music._

_Joe:Hey matt why don't you do the music? _

_Matt:Not unless she wants Axe-style, classic rock._

_Patamon:Actually she does want a kind rock music but she still wants the marriage song but to be played in a rock way on a Guitar._

_Matt:Sold to me!_

_Yolie:You're going to need chairs right? Leave that to me! I got enough cash to bring to mimi's! Now how many will you need?_

_Patamon:About like.......well some for you guys and the digimon so...._

_Izzy:Leave the caculations to me! I'll have with just a few minutes for you, yolie!_

_Yolie:Thanks Izzy!_

_Tk:Anything else buddy?_

_Patamon:Well she says the clothes which is optional, I think she does't mind about those....._

_Veemon:Don't worry buddy! I'm a clothes gathering specialist! I can just go with Davis's mom and she and I will get the wedding clothes! (Davis really not the guy for stuff like this^^;)_

Patamon's list go to sold quickly. Everyone wanted to help and he didn't have to do anything but get the clothes. Then he realized something: The answer was right there. Since everyone wanted to come it appeared they could anything to help him. "Gee, I must have been blind. Why didn't I think about this?" he said to himself.

* * *

"Buuurrrrp!" Gatomon belched and placed her cup on the counter. "Excuse me, some more choclate milk please!" she ordered. "Right away little lady!" starmon said, catching the glass.

She sat her head down thinking about her wedding. **"Oh boy what am I going to do? I have to think what I'm going to say for my commint or whatever it's called for weddings. Why did I say yes? I am a Crazy cat saying yes when patamon proposed to me!" **She caught her glass sliding down to her.

"Oh dear, I think I've had way too much choclate milk. I don't know rather white milk makes me burp more or choclate. It's kinda funny when I was with suzie, I threw down that bottle because I thought It make me burp a lot. Heh heh heh....boy what that a fun time!" she giggled.

"It was actually kind of fun, me in a diaper, farting whenever I needed to or when I want. I want those days again. It was actually funny when agumon tryed to sleep the other way, wasn't thinking I just may fart in his face! Ha ha ha ha luckily I didn't, he may have woken up." gatomon reminsced.

She took a drink of her choclate milk. She was starmon's little bar she found when veemon mentioned when they had to beat him because ken ruled or acted like he did- the digital world. "Oh I hope I don't have to deal with any trouble with puppetmon on my wedding." she said. "Well you might as well deal with me now." she heard a voice. She turned to her right, finding puppetmon sitting right beside her.

"Hey what the heck our you doing here?!" she jumped from her seat. "Nothing, just wanted to get out of my house. You going to finish your milk?" he asked. Gatomon didn't need any more trouble with him but she thought he wouldn't fight her in a bar so she sat back down, on guard.

"Congratulations on the wedding. I hope you guys stay married for a while." puppetmon said. "Uum thanks." she replied. "I hope nothing bad happenes to your wedding. The guys and I have decided to strike sometime later. But that doesn't stop me from doing what I want." he said. She looked at him throught the corner of her eye.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked. "Just a little heads up. We're going to get you for what you did to us. And you better warn _patamon_ as well!" he raved. Gatomon felt like using puppetmon as a scratch post, he was starting to get to her. Then he got up and walked towards the door. "Get ready for a fight, little kitty." he said, disappering. She sipped her last choclate drink and bounced off into a green valley.

**"What the hell is wrong with him? That's not the usual puppetmon I defeated. What am I talking about 'defeated' If I'm correct Gabumon killed him. But of course......."** she thought.

Then she sat up and realized something:All the dark masters were killed but only puppetmon got revived!!! "What the hell? Somethings not right. Oh screw it I'll think I just look at the sky and forget about him." she said. So she did.

* * *

"Please mom! Can I have a sword or a katana? I want to help gatomon!" kari begged. "And why do you think you need a sword to help gatomon? Those things are sharp kari, I know you'll reply to this as:I know it's not a toy but I want to help gatomon!" she cried. Kari looked at her confused and her mother spoke:Those swords are not toys, kari. They're dangerous!" she said, like a music note.

"I know it's not a toy but-!" kari then realized what she was doing. "Good aren't I?" mom asked, winking. "You are good. But come on pleeeeeeeeeassseee!" kari begged. "All right. I'll consider getting you something not too sharp but protective." mom gave in. "Well please think about it hard okay mom?" kari asked. Kari ran off outside while the night was still young.

"Heh that girl is so sweet. I can't help but give in, helping her digimon. That's very responsible. I think I will go get her a sword and perhaps some clothes to go with it. Probably some ninja clothes!" mom thought. Kari sat on a bench, and gazed at the sky. "If Tk or Davis was here this would be a perfect shot. Sadly neither of them is here. I kinda like veemon, he better than davis. I probably date veemon instead of davis. Always saying I'm 'his girl'. she said out loud. "I hope patamon isn't scared or nervous about this wedding.

Then she got up and took a stroll, hoping to find someone. "Oh what does it matter? Let's just wrap up the chapter already." she said, heading home. So when she got home she spotted hanging from tai's bed. "Hey kari can I tell you something?" gatomon greeted. "Uuuh yeah you seem bored." kari noticed. "About the wedding I can't really......." gatomon said. "What is it?" kari asked, convinced.

Gatomon pulled herself up and got into a sitting positon on tai's bed. "I don't want to Marry patamon!" she cried. "Nani?! What do you mean you don't want to marry patamon!? He's already set up and got the stuff going for the wedding!" she replied, half-surprised. "I know! I told to get that stuff but I just can't do it all of the sudden! I'm too scared to marry patamon! We just may enjoy our honeymoon then we make more digimon next we'll be at the park sitting together and we'll be old!" gatomon said, thinking the future.

"Gatomon, not unless you lied to me, digimon don't grow up." kari reminded. "Okay then but we'll be together forever! Ever and ever and ever and ever until you guys grow up!" gatomon panicked. Kari sweat-dropped, thinking about what patamon said. These wanted to get married and now they don't!!! "Oh boy, well go ahead and stick with him a while. Not unless he says he doesn't want to be married anymore! You should relax!" kari tried to slacken her up.

"Oh well I hope he does. I hope on my wedding day that my dress slip again and I'll be humilated more instead of scared." gatomon said, sliding off of the bed. She went to watch tv and kari started to worry. **"I hope I get embarrased instead of married. But....I guess. Wait I will be marrying patamon! And If he doesn't like too bad! **So gatomon felt cofident about this and now for patamon escaping the wedding was 24 percent gatomon let him.

So the day is just tomorrow! Wish good luck everybody! See ya!


	7. Are we ready?

* * *

Howzitgoing ppl! The day has come for 2 digimon to get married forever! You guys know who they are and how they feel about it, nervous! But enough with the intro, on to the chapter! R&R!

Ch.7 Are we ready?

So last night agumon got his fun with gatomon. He didn't get a breeze out of her but he enjoyed tickling her. Morning hit and gatomon was the first one up. She teleported to her spot on the roof and sat on the edge. Wind blew in her ears and she just looked at the clouds. "Well this is it. I'm gonna get married then I'm gonna make a litter. What a world to live in. Lifes don't matter because I have 9!" she spoke. She sighed and got up and jumped off the roof. She bounced to the other buliding and headed for patamon's place.

When she got there the door seemed to open. So she walked in and looked for the family. She stepped in Matt's room and saw gabumon, quitely snoring. She wanted to have a little fun so she carfully picked him up and took off his fur coat! She snickered once she left. But more fun couldn't hurt so she gave the boys a kiss and they smiled. "Maybe that will make them have dreams about sora and biyomon." she whispered to herself. Matt started to groan, gatomon quickly left matt's room with gabumon's coat.

Then she entered Tk's room. There they laid. Sleeping quietly. Tk was snoring a little and patamon had a small nose bubble coming his nose. She giggled.** "Well these boys seem to sleep well. But patamon sleeps cute but instead of a nose bubble, I wish there be a little drool."** she thought. She went to pop his bubble and her wish came true, he was drooling a little bit in his sleep. "Aww how cute! He's drooling! For such a little digimon. It......nah that would be gross and embarrasinging for patamon." she said, thinking to herself. She decided to go and gave patamon and Tk a smooch as well. Like Matt and gabumon, they smiled. She closed the door and ran on to someone else's house.

She went on to davis's and opened the door. She stepped in davis's room and looked at veemon. "_Caaaannddddyyy and kittieeeess." _veemon mumbled in his sleep. She smiled and gave him a pat on his head. "Don't need a kiss from me, veemon. I'm pretty sure that you'll find another cute kitty." she whispered as she left the motomiya home.

She went back home and opened the door. "Oh there you are gatomon! Just the cat I wanted to see, could you go wake up the kids? I've made them breakfast and they haven't woken up yet." mom said. Gatomon said she'll do it. She got a microphone and turned it on and inhaled and began to sing: _"BEEEEESSSSSST! YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE BEEEEEESSST! YOU'VE GOT TO CHANGE THE WORLD AND USE THIS CHAANCE TO BE HEARD! YOUUUUR LAST CHANCE HAAASSSS ARRIVEEED!"_

"Oh my god! Turn the music down! Turn it down!" tai yelled. "Where is that awful sound coming from?!" agumon said covering his ears. "Time to get up guys for breakfast." gatomon chimed. "Where the heck did you get that microphone?" kari said ,waking up. She didn't wake up when gatomon seemed to sing, she could only hear tai screaming for gatomon to stop.

"I just pulled it out of somewhere." gatomon said, skipping to eat her breakfast. Later in the day, everyone began to get ready for the wedding. Everybody was just about ready to jump into their computer and be transported through mimi's computer. Gatomon was on her rooftop listening to Numa Numa. **"Hhhhhm I wonder if I should go check on patamon. He maybe a little nervous." **gatomon thought. So she put the ipod in her pants pocket and jumped on to patamon's door. She was about to knock but didn't want to embarass patamon by Tk/matt's mom opening the door and Tk was dressing patamon, so instead she put her ear to the door.

"Tk, where's the clothes?" she heard patamon say. "Don't you remember? Veemon went to go buy the clothes!" tk said. "Well what about the cake?" "Sora covered it." "What about the place?" "Mimi got it." "What about the singer?!" patamon freaked. "Calm down! Matt has it covered! You should calm down and take a breather! You seem to be more nervous about this more than you said you be." tk said. "Well once I marry gatomon there's no turning back, I got to stick with what I've said. If she wants to stick with it, I have to go with it because I love her." patamon said. Gatomon just slid on the door and see what she was about to get in to. Marrage, "bed time", kids and then all over again.

"But gatomon won't give up on me that quick, let's go get the clothes and meet gatomon at her house!" patamon said, cheering up. Gatomon decided to walk back home. She felt calm about this now that patamon was becoming strong about this so she crawled under kari's bed and continued to listen to Numa Numa.

* * *

"Why didn't you take me with you 2?! I could have so helped!" june told veemon. "If we took you all you would have done was grab things for mom to buy now leave us alone!" veemon argued. He closed the door in a swiftly. "Jeez, that girl is so annoying when someone goes to the mall without her!" veemon sighed. He began to dig through the closet and pulled patamon's wedding shirt. "Here! We decided to pick out a black one because today is going to be a windy day!" veemon handed. Patamon slipped it on and looked at it through a mirror.

"Stand still." veemon said. He pulled down the shirt a little bit and he gazed at it. "Sukaie! That's perfect!" veemon judged. "This has gotten weird. Veemon is a expert for this kind of thing and it just popped up in a sec." davis said. "Perhaps he just know how a wedding go. Perhaps watching Tv?" Tk replied. "No way. He doesn't watch anything like that and he doesn't even wear clothes and he knows what he's doing." davis said. Veemon heard them but didn't respond. "Thanks veemon! By the way any luck finding a new girlfriend yet?" "Nah but I'll find one sooner or later. In fact, in my dreams I heard gatomon say:I don't need a kiss from her. Im pretty sure that you'll find another cute kitty." veemon reminsced. "You know I got a kiss in my dreams but it was like she was right there by me." patamon thought about too.

"Me too. I got a kiss from some girl in my dreams but I couldn't see her face." Tk reminsced. "Well you guys are lucky. I didn't get anything through my dreams. So anything else interesting happen with Tj and you patamon this morning?" davis asked. "Well we heard screaming which was gabumon, his fur coat was missing and he's been blocked in the house looking all over for it." patamon replied. "Has he found it yet?" veemon asked. "Nope but he's going have do something because soon we're going to leave him." Tk said.

The boys decided not to waste anymore time and head to kari's. "Oh hey boys!" kari's mom greeted. "Hey is kari around? We're about ready for the wedding and we came to bring gatomon's dress." veemon said. "Yes, she's here! Come on in." mom replied. The boys walked in to see kari walking around the house. "Hey kari! We got the clothes!" "Oh hey guys! You made it and patamon looks simpoi! That's looks awsome on him!" she greeted. Veemon smiled, that meant he did well. "Where's gatomon? We got the dress for her!" patamon pulled out. Kari's smile began to drop. " I don't know where she is. I've called her name like a thousand times and even sent agumon to see if she's still in town." kari said.

Before any could say anything agumon walked in with tai. "That kitty is so hard to find." tai sighed. "You guys didn't find her?" kari craved, worriedly. Agumon shook his head. "We looked in every tree in the park and we-!" he stopped. "What's wrong, agumon?" tai asked. Agumon didn't respond instead he heard a sound. He began to follow it, it came from kari/Tai's room. He waited to hear it again. They followed agumon to see what was he listening to, he walked towards the bed and looked under the bed. He began to crawl under it. "What is it?" they heard a voice. "Veemon and patamon are here with Davis and Tk. They have the dress for you." they heard agumon. "Oh he's here? Well let me take a look at it then." Agumon crawled out with gatomon. "Gatomon?! What are you doing under there? I've been calling your name for like weeks!" kari exclaimed. "Oops! Sorry I think I turn my Ipod to the volume where I couldn't hear anything but music!" gatomon replied.

Kari sighed. "It appears only the smart cats don't get killed by curiosity not unless they stay right here at home." she spoken.

Gatomon tried on the dress, which was right perfect. So kari decided to see if everybody was ready. Everybody was ready except matt. _Kari:What's wrong, matt? Need a little more time?_

_Matt:It's not me, it's gabumon. His coat is missing and he refuses to go anywhere until he finds it. I already gave him something so we won't be naked but he wants a second opinon._

_Kari:Well send us a picture of him and we'll make the second opinion. _So they got the pic and gabumon looked like.......Tk. It was Tk's younger clothes from the 1st season. "That looks all right. As long he can come with us." gatomon said. "What do you guys think? You think he's okay?" gatomon asked. They nodded and agreed with gatomon,"Doesn't look bad to me." veemon said.

_Kari:Everyone says it's fine! Let's go!"_ So everyone got ready to be transported to Mimi's computer and packed there bags. "All right the digi-gate is open, kari!" davis told. "All right let's go! Gatomon, come on, we're leaving!" "Coming!" So they all leaped towards the computer and off they went. Not knowing what evil awaits.

And that's it! The wedding is on and the 2 holy digimon are cofident and ready to be married! But something happens odd to gatomon and an unexpected guest arrives! Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter of _Patamon's way to a digikitty's heart!_ C ya!


	8. Bumps on marraige day?

Hi ya! I hope u've been enjoy the story! Before I get the train started I have to caution you on this chapter. If you're under the age of at least 14 then don't say I warned you, for this chapter will contain some Teen+16 stuff that one that is younger of the age might handle but I warned you, don't say I didn't. Okay the warnings have been announced let's go!

Ch.8 Bumps in the marrage party

The digi-kids travel through their computer. "Where could my fur coat? I had it on last night and I don't remember taking it off." gabumon worried. "Gabumon I know you'll find it soon! How hard could be to find it?" biyomon assured. "Yeah I think I know where it is." gatomon mentioned, flying on the side. "Oooh you know where it is, gatomon?" gabumon asked, hoping so.

"Yeah it's right in my paw!" she said, revealing his coat. "Hey there it is! How'd or where'd you get that, gatomon?" patamon asked. "Your door was open so I decided to have a little fun. And the kiss you guys probably had in your dreams was from me." gatomon confessed, winking. "May I have it back, gatomon? I need it back, these clothes seem tight." gabumon asked. "I think we shall let the fun keep going! Pass it over here, gatomon!" biyomon waved. Gatomon threw it across. "You cursed girls! Give back my fur coat, please!" gabumon begged. Biyomon signaled gatomon to ascend closer to her. "Well we could oh what the heck, here's your coat." Gabumon flew over,"Thank you biyomon, I am in de-" "Gatomon catch and speed to Mimi's computer!" biyomon said. Gatomon caught the coat and sonic boomed.

"You girls! Why don't you give back my coat?!" gabumon cried, flying forward. "You're so mean to him. Can't you guys be nice to him?" sora asked. "We are nice to him, we just like taking his coat. Like when you thought about taking tai's-" "I did not want to take anything from tai! I telling you I didn't want to take anything from tai!" sora growled, blushing. Everybody the older/1st season just seemed to gaze at sora. But they soon made it. The digimon landed on their feet while their partners soon to stumble to the ground, Mimi seemed to planted some pillows for them.

"So are you guys ready? The seats and everything is ready!" mimi told. Everyone cut down the work for Mimi by getting the stuff and using some digimon way of bringing to her before the wedding day. "Mimi, please tell me that you've seen gatomon pass by!" gabumon said. "Yeah I did. She's outside with palmon. Why are you wearing Tk's younger clothes, you kinda look like a child!" mimi giggled. "Gatomon and biyomon was playing with his fur coat but biyomon gave it to gatomon and she flew away with it." armadillomon chimed.

"I think he looks cute without his fur coat. But why did you guys steal it from him?" palmon asked, admiring the coat. "We just wanted to have a little fun! Besides you know you want to steal something that a boy loves to have!" gatomon replied, nudging her. "You guys are mean. As soon as I see him, I returning it back to him." palmon stated. "Awww but we're having fun!" gatomon whined. "Oh hey gabumon! And everyone else! You guys ready for the wedding?" palmon craved. "Pretty much not unless the 2 love birds aren't quite ready." sora replied. "Here, gabumon. I know your coat means dear to you." palmon walked over to give to him. Gabumon began to grab for it but palmon drew back, "Before I give it back, I like for you to play a game." palmon told. "And what game could possibly that be?" "If you want your coat back, then you have to come get it!" she said beginning to walk off. "He-he hey! Give my coat back ,darn it!" he said, chasing after her.

Gatomon then looked at patamon paced towards him quickly. "Are you ready patamon to hop on stage?" gatomon asked. He hesitated and he nodded. "Okay then follow me guys then we can have the celebration!" mimi guided. Everyone began to move but gatomon and stopped and looked at the clouds. There was something wrong about them, they looked grey. Suddenly she got a sharp pain in her paw. She looked at her right one and she didin't see any sharp object but it seemed like:_some one was trying to controll her._

"What the hell is going on all of the sudden?" she asked. "Gatomon, come on! The wedding is ready, matt is ready to play!" kari called. "Oh I'm coming!" she said, running over. _"I believe I will play with her today, she hasn't seen me yet. I love to get that cursed pig though, patamon. He sealed me up with my minions!" "Calm down, since they are getting married it's rather attack the one who has problems with her..........me. We're going to have to get them off guard to kill the 2 birds with one stone. But I think it's time to do a little mind control though, in a little while."_

* * *

"This suit is making me hot. I'm taking it off." patamon said. "Oh come on wear it a little longer, this is the only time I'll see you in something nice." gatomon said, pulling off her skirt with nothing but fur under. "Oh all right. So where shall we go for the honeymoon?" patamon replied. "Oh I don't know yet. What about the house we're going to live in?" gatomon replied, sipping her last drop of soda.

"Uuuuh I.........." patamon stammered. Gatomon then looked up to find kari and agumon beside them. "We came to tell patamon some things." agumon grinned. "About what?" "About some things that isn't quite embarrassing but we picked 3 things we wanted to tell to patamon like when you had danced in the store and began to dance with a small kid." kari explained. "I do not! I was only listening to my music and she got in the way!" gatomon protested, turning pink.

"Then what's that thing you hold in your arms at night? I think it's a little teddy bear." agumon adored. "It is not a teddy bear and I do not hold on to anything at night! I was probably hugging uuummm.......kari!" gatomon blushed red. "Awww I find it cute if you have a teddy bear at night, gatomon." patamon gushed. Gatomon blushed all the way to her nose when she heard patamon say that.

"And the one as we picked as the 1# cuteness and comedy, a little embarrassing you may think but it's not. It's when in the last story when gatomon got surprised and she.........where'd she go?" kari said, searching. "Well that is some cute stuff maybe you can tell me more later!" patamon said flying away. "Darn, we were just about to get to the good part." agumon sighed.

Gatomon was in mimi's house, in the bathroom. "How could those 2 do that?! They almost found out my bunny I sleep with some nights when I feel scared. That was to close about the tournament. If patamon heard that, we would have looked at me blankly! I told them It was a surprise and I shouldn't have eaten that meat burrito." she spoke softly, turning back to white.

She poked her head out and made the sure the coast was clear, she didn't want anybody listening to her embarrassing moments. "Whew, looks like it's safe." she said. She walked down the stairs and spotted a bottle. "Brandy wine? What the heck is that?" she read. She picked it up and grabbed a clean glass and poured some into the cup. She took a sip and grinned. "Ooooh this tastes like grape, I'll think I have a few more cups of this!" she said w/another sip.

"So is it like to be married, patamon?" gomamon asked, acting like a reporter. "It's cool. Now that I'm married to the girl of my dreams and we'll go on our honey moon soon." patamon replied. "So probably on your honeymoon you'll get busy?" "Don't ask me that! Gatomon would kill me if I only married her for 'bed time'!" patamon exclaimed. "Speaking of gatomon where is she?" veemon wondering, pretending to hold a camera.  
"Who knows where she gone? Kari and agumon were telling some cute events which she thought were embarassing so she ran off, maybe in Mimi's house." patamon replied. So veemon deicided to go look for her and make sure that she was in no trouble or ambushed.

"Gatomon? Where are you?" veemon echoed. It was like he was in a house that was haunted and never to be touched, it was so quiet. "Ooooover here veemon." He heard a voice and found it, it was gatomon with a glass in her hand. Veemon just gazed at her, she had the drink in her hand and her eyes was droopy. "Uuum gatomon are you okay? Everybody is looking for you." he told her. She smiled and laughed.

"You shouldn't worry ve-veemon... Ha ha ha ha ha......... for I feel fine and next time I eat a-a-a-a-a burrito, I'm gonna be in a elevator and wait for at least 5 people. Heh heh heh haaa. That is a funny joke." she said. Veemon continued to gaze. "Are you seriously okay? You don't look so hot." veemon craved. She got off of her seat and slithered her arms around his neck. "Ple-please hee hee hee. Veemon, why don't you have a seat I want to.........show you something!" she slurred. So he didn't want to get in trouble so he did as gatomon told.

A now a little song for you or anyone who came which is you little vee-boy." she said, cutely. She began to set up and began to sing numa numa.

Agumon was passing by, looking for the sodas until he spotted something, veemon sitting. "That's rather odd. Oh well............maybe I'll stay a little longer." he said. "_Hello. Salute, it's me. Your babe, and I will spray the words of love with your name on everyon-!_" she stopped. She bumped into something and kissed it. She looked at what was kissing-veemon! Agumon gasped,"She still loves him?! Oh my! I've got to tell someone!" he said, running off. She jumped back and blushed. "Oh my! I'm so sorry about that veemon! I should watch where I'm going!" she apologized.

But she went back to the table to continue to drink. "Gatomon, what's that you're drinking?" "Oh this is a sweet drink I found, it's called "Brandy and Mr. whiskers!" heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. Veemon took the bottle slowly, he didn't want gatomon attacking him. "Hey gatomon, uuummm do you mind if I share this with our friends?" veemon asked. She smiled and chuckled and she shook her head.

Veemon quickly ran off with the wine. "Veemon, what are you doing with that?" he heard behind him, mimi. "I found gatomon drinking this and she was acting weird!" veemon told. Mimi's pupils began to shrink, she asked veemon for the bottle and searched the house for gatomon. **"I need to tell daddy to stop leaving out the wine. We'll never know who may drink it. At least he's not drinking as much.**

Then she went back outside and spotted gatomon talking to palmon & biyomon, then kari was sitting not far away with a worried look on her face. "Oh man. Please don't tell me she drank this and she's drunk!" mimi worried. She ran over to kari and see what's wrong. "Gatomon has been acting weird. She's been jumping around, laughing. She's been talking to palmon and biyomon for the while but she's been acting a little unusual than normal." "I believe I have the answer....." mimi sweat-dropped. She whispered in kari's ear and kari's eyes widen.

She looked at the bottle which was about half-empty and then gazed at gatomon. "You think she..........that's impossible! How did she find that?" kari freaked. _"I think the time is right for me to go."_ _said the 3rd._

The girls didn't know what to think. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party until a strong gust appeared. "What is that?" sora asked. Everyone didn't know what it was until a figure appeared to be descending to the their vision. "It's him!" tk gasped.

The master of tricks-piedmon. "Hello children." he spoken. "Oh gotdamn here we go again." gatomon sighed.

The 2nd digimon to arrive on to the earth where the digi-destined lives! Where are these villains coming from and what do they want with digi-destined? Find out on the next chapter of patamon's way to a digikitty's heart! Bye!3


	9. Enter piedmon

What it be ppl?! From the last chapter everybody had fun until the master of tricks appeared out of the blue! Digi-destined not know what does he want or where he came from, he wants something they have! Check it out!

Ch.9 Enter Piedmon

The digi-destined and their digimon gawked at piedmon, MagnaAngemon sealed him but he got out somehow. "What are you doing here?" matt demanded. "I'm here to have a small match and to kill someone. I hope you don't mind if I destroy her." piedmon replied. "Whoever it is that you come for, we won't let you put a finger on them!" veemon yelled.

The digimon got ready to attack except gatomon. "Actually I won't have to use a finger, I just have to use a sword." he said, pulling one out. Patamon didn't want to, but if he had to, he would fight until he could lift his wings. "Let's get the challenge going shall we?" he said, setting his running pace. "Wait right there!" they all heard a out burst. Gatomon, who had cried out, grabbed the glass she had a took the last sip.

"This is my-my............uuuuum Wedding! And I'm not going to let a clown jackass ruin it!" she slurred. "Aaaah the mighty cat that served the vampire. I belive you should stay out of the way and watch the Massacre show." piedmon said. "Yo-you're a stupid-stupid-stupid digimon trying to slap my friends and I............won't let you do that! You- blind dog!" she said, walking forward. She walked in side motion, side to side.

"Gatomon, you shouldn't fight him in the condition you're in! Let us handle this!" agumon told. "You are a yellow dragon! You shut up and let me go the streets so I can find a water tower!" she raved, continued to walk. "What's wrong with her?" davis spoke. "She had a little wine and she drank about this much." mimi revealed. Everyone except kari sweat-dropped. "She actually drank that?!" sora exclaimed. "Don't tell me she's drunk! She can't fight if she's like that!" Tk craved. "She appears to be drunk! She doesn't know what she's doing out there!" yolie worried.  
"I think she can still fight. I have faith in gatomon. I just hope she doesn't barf soon." kari spoke.

"I believe you should listen to your friends while you still have a chance, kitten. This place will be a arena once I'm done with all of you." piedmon threatened. "First of all, I don't give a Dog's ass who the hell you are! Second of all,...........DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A KITTEN!" she roared, running to attack. "Gatomon, wait!" veemon called. But the Enraged kitty continued to run for attack! "Finally, someone to kill!" he charged his sword. He slashed, she dodged and countered.

He tried to slash again, dodge and kicked him in the shin. She jumped and kicked him in the head, making him fly but darting a sword at her. "Fart in the hole!" she cried. "Fart in the hole?" biyomon repeated. "Yep that's odd. She never said that unless she's going to rip one...." agumon dazed in confusion. "Kari, what's wrong with gatomon?" palmon asked. "She's a little drunk from drinking wine, she looks like she doing good fighting." kari replied. "Should we help her?" gabumon said, wearing his coat. "Well she looks like she can handle it....." patamon observed.

"Maybe we can give her some slack but unless she get's in trouble we should be ready." gomamon said, walking back to joe. The started to hit each other physically but gatomon countered each one. They were both quite skilled, gatomon slashed and missed, so did piedmon. Piedmon was able to trip her and she fell to the ground with a thud. "Say your good bye to earth!" piedmon said. He struck his sword at her arm, she rolled. He tried somewhere else but she rolled again, many times he did this before she grabbed the blade. "YOu fell for the trick, dumbo!" she smiled. _"Lightning paw!" _she threw a strong punch for him, which he dodged. _"Trump sword!"_he allowed his swords to draw from his back and they darted for her..........and they got her in the chest. "Kyaaa-!" she screamed. Everyone gasped. Patamon was ready to strike but kari stopped him.

"Look closer." she whispered. He adjusted his eyes and her eyes were........blue buttons. "Wait a minute.....this isn't her!" piedmon realized. "It's a doll, sucker!" he heard from behind. Gatomon launched from a near bush, nailing a punch right in piedmon's face. "Gaahh! You little annoying-!" piedmon drawed back. "I think the time is right, _pepper breath!_" agumon blew a ball of fire at piedmon. He stumbled back. _"Spiral twister!"_biyomon fired her twister at him. _"Clown trick!" _piedmon reversed the attack. _"Boom bubble!"_patamon shot a wind ball reversing it back to piedmon. He flew but got up quickly. "Well this is the end of our match. But this is only the start of the chaos!" he told them as began to fly off.

"That's right and don't you ever come back to my next wedding I have with patamon!" gatomon called. "..............gatomon, are you okay?" kari asked. "Well I kinda feel funny as if there are bombings dropping from the sky.........." she slurred. Then she fell back. "Gatomon! Are you okay!?" patamon rushed. Joe checked her heartbeat. "Eh she's fine, she must have dropped out from all the wine. Let's go get her checked, just to be safe that she's not in danger." joe recommend. Kari picked up her chuckling dropped out kitty but she seemed like she was still top cat.

* * *

Later at home, mom was on the couch thinking about what kind of weapon she should get kari. "Why hello there young lady. Would you like to come to bed with me?" dad sneaked. "Not now honey, I'm thinking about kari." mom said. "What, there's nothing to think about. The kids and digimon are gone and it's only you and me." he smiled. "She says she wants a katana because she thinks something bad is close to happening." she muttered. "Aww it's just her imagination. Those clever digimon has sealed and destroyed every bad villain there is. What else could there be?"

Mom made a face at him. "What? What are the possibilities of a villain appearing?" he shrugged. "50 percent. I'm telling you that kari just maybe right, so I think I will buy her a not too sharp but strong sword." she said. Then her cell phone rang, a text message from tai. _"We r going to spend the nght at Mimi's-love tai!^^_)_" _she read. "Now can we? He's spending the night!" dad said. "Okay but I'm going out shopping!" mom said, grabbing her purse. "What?! Why?!" he craved. "To find a sword." she winked.

* * *

The kids were waiting for the doctor of New york to come back with gatomon. They went to a digimon hospital. "How did she make that doll in seconds?" agumon wondered. "She made like a month ago. She said it was a substitution doll she wanted to make when she's in a bad corner and no one is there to save her. I find quite clever." kari examined. "It looks so real, she did a good job!" agumon said. "Mom made this. She's really good at making stuff like this.

Then the saw came out of some swing doors with gatomon sitting on his shoulder, drinking a Fanta grape. "So Doctor....Is gatomon going to be all right?" kari asked. "Your Kari Kamiya right?" he asked. Kari nodded. "Well she Perfectly okay! You said she drank wine and it appears she is amazing!" he replied.

The gang was confused. "The wine she drunk was normal alcohol but her mind is too hot to be even effected! Her mind is very sharp and nearly anything can damage her brain cells! She's a strong mental and physical cat!" he chuckled. Gatomon slid off his shoulder. "Hey gatomon. Can I ask you a question?" patamon asked. Gatomon looked at patamon and replied:"Yeah what is it, my little husband?" ".......do you still love veemon? I heard that you guys kissed." patamon said. Gatomon's eyes shortened. "Patamon, what are you saying?! I don't love veemon!" she exclaimed. "Oh well that's a relief!" he sighed. "Who would tell you such a thing, patamon?" yolie asked. "Well a yellow reptile had told me that veemon and gatomon were getting back together......" he glared. Palmon, biyomon, gomamon, hawkmon, veemon, and gatomon's ears twitched; they knew who patamon was talking about.

Agumon slid from his seat and began to walk away but palmon grabbed him back before he could even reach the corner to leave. "Yeeeep!" he squealed. "Agumon, why did you tell us that veemon and gatomon were getting back together?" biyomon asked. Palmon let him go and let his climb to his feet. "Well I thought they were getting back together. But it was a small mistake....." he sweat-dropped. Gatomon snatched him up by his neck. "Don't you know a drunk person when you see 1?!" she growled. "I'm sorry! I didn't see anything else but you kissing him!" agumon said. "I just saw that and I assumed that you guys were back in love!" "I should put you under a 2-week illusion! Or I should just settle this little problem......" she growled. "Wait you 2." mimi spoke. The 2 siblings stopped and followed mimi's voice.

"Gatomon, if you beat him up, he won't be able to have fun with us. If you do beat him up were he can't move a foot, you'll probably feel bad that you did." mimi declared, trying to calm her down. Gatomon did kind of feel bad if she slugged him or put him under a Illusion. She loosened her grip and set him down. "Well I let you go for this time, I guess. I..............forgii-..........." she didn't really wanted to say that word but some part of her wanted to say it. "I forgive you, it was just a little mistake that anyone could have done." she sighed. "Oh thank you! Next time I'll make sure all of my facts are right instead of rumors." agumon gushed, hugging her. "Uuuum yeah. Let's get back to Mimi's okay?" she smiled. The group began to walk in relief that they wouldn't see agumon in a trance or a cast. "That was sweet of you, gatomon!" kari told. "I know but 1 side of me still wants to kill that yellow....." she was raising her claw. "You'll get him back soon, I'm sure you will. Now let's go!" kari pushed.

The kids left, not noticing that puppetmon and piedmon were on the roof. "So are we gonna attack soon?" puppetmon craved. "I believe we shall make them think it's like paradise, until the little chaos monsters arrive. So let's let them take it easy then the chaos will rain." he spoke.

..............what are those 2 up to? Chaos will rain is not a good line to say on such a fun night. Anyways the 2 holy digimon are married and now they will be living together. But the digi-destined have not yet heard about the 3rd villain that has returned. Find out on the next chapter which may take a while, while I gather some ideas! C ya!^^


	10. Patamon's hidden strength

Okay once again another hot off the keyboard chapter! Enjoy and R&R!

Ch.10 Patamon's hidden strength

The sun raised and the adults risen. "Where are those kids? Aren't they supposed to be back by now?" dad asked. "They'll be back. They should be coming back right now. Don't be angry with them okay?" mom told. "Okay." There was a light that came from their room. Gatomon, Agumon, tai and kari had landed on the ground as they came through. "I never had so much fun." agumon said. "I know. The party was so awsome, it is so better when parents aren't home." kari added. "Luckily everyone acted at a mature level so the police didn't knock on the door." gatomon added.

"If they did we may have to run back home." tai added. They climbed to their feet, seeing that their parents was awake. "Good morning." mom chimed. They responed nicely as they seemed to smile as if they got drunk like gatomon. "You guys had fun at the party?" dad asked. They nodded in a happy manner. "Well I'm off to work. I'm glad you guys had fun at a mature level." he said.

Later kari had called gatomon, agumon, and tai for something she wanted to annoucnce. "You think that those 2 are planning something?" tai said. "Yeah, something doesn't seem right. Puppetmon and piedmon are dark masters. There's possibly some more or even worse." kari sighed. "Well there is something that puppetmon said:_"We're coming for you." _gatomon reminsced. "And piedmon sayed there were coming to kill someone but didn't say who." agumon added. "You seemed to be right. These guys are coming for a reason but we don't know what and they won't tell us what." tai said. "We better watch our backs and be carefull for anything suspicious. Okay let's go have fun!" she adjourned.

So the kids got back to their normal fun lives. Gatomon wore her favorite blue and white shirt and put on blue pants. They were off to a tournament. There was supposed to be some people. Kari seemed to want to bring everybody along. Gatomon was first. "Well here I go to cut up someone." she said. "Gatomon aren't you going to leave your frosty?" veemon asked. "Nah, I'll take it with me." she told. Kari took her to Wendy's and she got a frosty and nuggets. So gatomon got there and seen she had to face a male floramon.

"Oh sweet a cat! I'll be done with you soon before you can even say 'I'm a dead digimon'!" he stated. Gatomon sucked her frosty and didn't speak. "Hey did you hear me?! Answer me you stupid feline!" floramon ordered. Gatomon started to stop, only to burp on purpose. "Ahhhhh this a sweet frosty! Excuse me by the way." she called. Floramon began to boil,"Did you hear me, jerk!?" he called. "Oh I'm sorry! I really need to clean my ears." she taunted. "Enough talk! Here I come!" he charged. He tried to get the kitty in the jaw but he missed, she vanished.

"Are going run around all day or what?" gatomon called behind him. She was in the middle of the arena, he charged at her again. She dodged it while she still drank her frosty. He trying to get her but she kept jumping back, sucking her frosty. Then she countered, kicking him to a wall. She threw away her frosty and then began to fight. He kicked her back and bounced back. _"Steman rope!"I_He shot 3 vines out of each arm, they grabbed gatomon. "Now I got you!" he gazed. Gatomon tried to break free but he held on tight. He then spinned her around they her high in the air, attached. He flew up with her and as soon he got a flying speed upward, he let go as they flew. He turned her upside down. "What the heck are you dong?!" she shrieked. "I'm gonna slam your head into the ground and paralyze you so you won't be able to fight!" he told. He wrapped his vines around her stomach. She could see the ground, and she was still at the same distance. "Get ready to d-...." he stopped.

He was staring at something. "So jiggly. It even sparkles and it's.......blue." he gazed. Gatomon looked at him, then she realized what he was looking at,her rump. She gasped, **"he's looking at my rear?! Uugh, what a pervert! But it appears he's dazed, hhhhhm."**she looked at the ground and she was getting close. She unwrapped the vines and wrapped up in them. She landed gracefully but floramon didn't.

He quickly unwrapped himself. "So you like to look at girls huh?" gatomon spoke. She ran up to him and kicked him in the sky. She digged in her pockets for something-her sword. The crowd gasped and she jumped in the air, "74 Kitty slashes!" she stated. She sliced him up with her sword and after 74 hits, she punched him back down. _"K.O.!" _the hosts declared. She put her sword back into her pocket. "I think I should wear clothes more often." she giggled. As soon she got back up she was asked questions about her appearing sword. "I'm not telling where I got it from! I just go to another arena were I fight people......world wide." she giggled, nervously.

Those who have a DEVIANTART account and looked under my gallery, you know what she's talking about. Next up was patamon. He was against a tough bearmon, he had a fierce look. Patamon didn't really wanted to do this but Tk did wanted him to sign him up for it. So he began to fight bearmon. Bearmon couldn't get at least 2 hits because patamon was too fast but finally he did. Patamon got up from being kicked in the stomach, then got punched away! "This little pipsqueak is nothing, I just might as well kick him out of the areana." he thought. Patamon didn't really wanted tot fight but it appeared if that was the only thing he could do, he zoomed towards bearmon. Bearmon tried to use his bear claw but patamon's small fist distracted him. Then patamon done this repeatedly, he hitting him in spots and he couldn't touch or scratch him.

Then patamon lauched him in the air with his boom bubble. Then he closed his eyes as a wind aura began to surround him. _"Wing tornado." _A sudden tornado began to close in on him and bearmon just flew clumsly in the air. Patamon got ascended off of his feet and sticked out his wings, stiffly. Bearmon tried to actually swim out of the tornado before patamon arrived. (Stupid isn't he?) Patamon's wings began to cut him up as he spun around. Patamon descended, _"Boom bubble!" _he attacked when bearmon fell, throwing toward the exit. He tried to get up but he got up giving up. "Patamon wins!" said the 2nd host. Patamon felt good that he won, gatomon was waiting for him on the bench. "Way to go, patamon! You beat him, it would only take a unexpected event to be one of those guys!" she cheered, clapping.

"Thanks sweetie!" he charmed, giving her a kiss. "Hey patamon, you can do better than that can't ya? I thought you had stronger technique. But what you did out there was cool!" **"Come on patamon! I know you got some strength in those wings some where, right? I want to see it!"**she told him while thinking. "Well I'm trying to learn a new move that I figured it out but I got to perfect it first!" patamon chimed. "Good, tell kari I'm going outside of the tournament to walk around a little bit. So she did, not realizing someone was watching her. "Ooooh gatomon....." she heard. She turned around to see who it was but it was too late, she was tackled. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" she yiped.

Who could this be that tackles gatomon?! COuld it be a enemy or foe? I know they're both the same! I meant to say friend!^^; The story and the newly weds seem to go well but enemies are waiting to attack! Will they remain patient or destroy what they came for?


	11. New cat

Gatomon has been attacked by someone and piedmon nor puppetmon has made their move. But someone already has made their move! Who was it? We will find that out today! Enjoy!

Ch.11 New cat

_"What is this place? Gatomon where are you?" patamon said. "Let me go, you monster!" he heard. Someone was in trouble and it was a girl. He looked and it was a cat, a familiar cat. "Your expirement has came. Good bye, little kitten." the villain delclared. Suddenly there was a loud cry of pain as the cat was struck in the chest, then patamon got a clearer look. "GATOMON!" "You're next flying angel!" he heard behind him. He too got a pain in his chest, he was stabbed._

"Gah!" patamon shrieked. He panted and calmed down. He was speechless of what dream he had. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Good moring patamon! Sleep well?" mom asked. "Well I did until I had the worst-est dream. I want uuum cereal and bacon please!" he asked. "Patamon, you don't have to be so polite. Loosen up, I'm quite glad I have a bit more digimon in the house but 2 that are waiting to go get their own house." mom dreamed. Patamon smiled and asked for some orange juice. Gatomon was doing push-ups in tai/kari's room. "One-two! One-two! One-two!" he counted. Then she got up and began to jump on kari's bed. "Gatomon, I know you're excited but please don't strain yourself, waiting of your package." kari told, sweat-dropping. "What's the time now kari?" she asked.

"Uuuh it's 11:18." she responded. Then gatomon began to run up on the roof and ran back into the room. "What's the time now?!" she craved. "11:19." "Oh I can't wait for my order! It's gonna be so cokeue!" gatomon dreamed. "So what is it?" tai asked. "Uh uh uh! Can't tell you that!" she said, cutely. "Good moring patamon! Sleep well?" gatomon rushed to him, asking. "Well I sorta had a bad dream. But it's all better now that I'm seeing you up!" he replied, snuggling his nose with hers. Suddenely there was a door bell ring. Agumon answered it. "I have a package for someone named 'gatomon'." the post-boy said. "Oh. Hey gatomon, there's a package for you." agumon called. Gatomon quickly ran towards the door, taking the package. "Okay where's the tip?" he asked. "I got the thing just for you!" gatomon winked. She went to kari/tai's room and looked for cash. "Kari, can you give me some cash to pay the Delivery boy?" gatomon craved.

"I can't really give any money right now!" kari told. "Mom, you have any money I give the post-boy?" gatomon asked. "Nope, I just used my last bit of cash to get some food." she told. Gatomon got desperate, she looked in the pantry for money that was forgotten but she found something else. "Here, just for you! A box of chocolates!" she handed. He shrugged but thanked gatomon. Then she grabbed some tape and color pencils from kari's room and ran off into her room. "Gatomon, are you creating something in there?" kari asked.

"No why would you ask that?" gatomon answered. "Because the last time we left you alone, you made a huge mess." "I've never made a mess when I was alone!" "Oh yeah? What about last time?" kari reminded.

_Flashback_

_"This is gatomon, the scientist! What we have here is a potion that makes people fly in thin air!" gatomon told. "And the camera digimon, agumon!" agumon introduced. "Okay how we do this potion has already been set. Now it says we pour in a drop of this but to make it interesting let's pour it all in!" she gushed._

_She began to pour the liquid in to the bowl of water. It began to bubble, this amazed gatomon. "Hey agumon, come closer! I think I've really made something special!" gatomon said, bouncing. Boooom! All the stuff in the living room was covered with green liquid. "Uh oh. We're dead." agumon muttered in worry._

"Okay I'll admit that one we were bored of tickling each other so we wanted to make a potion. We thought nothing could be too dangerous or trouble-risking." she said, sweat-dropping. After a minute she was out. "Behold my order!" she presented. "Digi-goosebumps?" patamon read. "Yep! And now I'm going out to play." she said rushing off.

* * *

She was panting in a vast valley. "So that's how I do that. I want to do it again but I'm almost out of peppers. Okay let me see...........whew I mostly done all of them. But practice doesn't hurt.......okay now let's see." she said, resuming to read. Suddenly she was distracted by a sound, it was her stomach growling. "Uh oh. It appears the tummy is hungry. Well I could go a little while longer.

So she was 'reading her book' while patamon decided to bring everyone to dinner because he was ready for the honeymoon, and he wanted to celebrate it. Everybody didn't mind on going somewhere that night so they all accepted. They all said they go to a Olive gardens but they had to find gatomon. They found her quite hungry, she was trying to look for apples in trees. _"I think it's time to please her."_

So after the dinner, they were on the way home. Gatomon was full and was looking at the nite sky. "That was a good meal. It's nice that you guys will be going on your honeymoon." cody said. "Me too! We can finally sleep together alone." gatomon said.**"yes! Once we go on our honeymoon that will mean I don't have to be told what to do!"**

The digi-destined kept walking their way home until agumon stopped. "Tai, I think someone is following us." agumon told. Everyone else stopped. "I don't believe anyone is near us. I think it's just your im-!" gabumon paused. "What's wrong, gabumon?" matt asked. "Something sharp just crossed my neck. Then they all saw a grey figure past by, kari felt it and dropped to the ground. "Kari, are you okay?" gatomon asked. "Something just kicked my on my knee, so hard." kari replied, in pain. Suddenly everyone got a minor hit to somewhere on their body to bring them down.

"What's going on?" sora wondered. "For all of you to witness the power of me. I am here to kill the small one." they heard. "Who's there?!" veemon spoke, getting back up. "Show yourself!" hawkmon demanded. "Why should I? There's no point of showing myself if you guys are not going even protect yourselves." the voice replied. "Come out show yourself, you scaredy cat!" gomamamon demanded. "I'll show you how's a scary cat, you little fish!" the voice hissed. Suddenly they heard sounds coming from the shadows. A grey gatomon appeared/ She had grey fur and yellow eyes.

"Now who wants to be the first to die?" she asked. "Who are you to tell us who's to die?!" veemon shouted. "The name is Nekomon. I'm here to kill someone. And if any of you get in my way you're all dead and the humans." she threatened. "You won't be able to touch any of us or our partners before you go through us." biyomon prepared. "Oooh I'm so nervous. So you think you can fly that you can defeat me? Well check this out." she smiled. She closed her eyes and strained. They then heard something move behind her. She began to relax. "Rooowr!" she hissed. 2 black wings popped out from behind her and expanded. The gang just stared, dumbfounded. She began to move them a little.

"Yep they're real. See?" she said, turning her back. The wings were coming from her back, litterely. "What the-? What kind of freak is this?" matt whispered. "I won't let you touch anyone while I'm around." gatomon said, ready to attack. "Oh really? Cat's eye hypnotism!" she called. Gatomon's jaw dropped as she dropped to the ground. "My leg's....." she muttered. "One down, 6 more to go." she said. "What did you do to her?" patamon craved. "I paralyzed her legs for a while." nekomon told. "Why you! _Phoenix fire!_" agumon blew. She flew in the air and swooped on him; grabbed and slammed back down.

_"Spiral twister!"_ Biyomon's twister went straight for her but she dodged it and made her turn:_"Dark paw!"_she threw her arm at her and a long dark arm grabbed for her. Think about naruto when sasuke had to dodge naruto Nine-tail fox hands, it was like that but the arms were black instead of reddish-orange. She tried to dodge it but grabbed her leg, throwing her into hawkmon, flying up to attack.

She dropped down and ran up to gatomon. Patamon gasped, he flew quickly to stop her. Too late. She grabbed her and threw her back to the ground. Kari was managed to catch her. Patamon knew he had to do something or else it's over. He tried to digivolve but......."Confusion!" Nekomon attacked. He was almost there but he went back to patamon. "Hey what's going on?" he wondered. "She's must have used a De-digivolution so nobody won't digivolve! This is getting bad......" gatomon told. "Wow someone did their homework!" she winked.

So everybody had to attack in rookie mode. Agumon blew more fire which she blew away with her wings, veemon then made his move. "Take this!" he nailed her right in the face. As she flew back she got up. "Owie! Ow! Ow! Ouch! That hurt, you meanie! I'm telling my big sister and she take care of all of you!" she cried, flying away. "Well that went quick! I don't believe we have nothing else to worry about!" tentomon said.

"But what about this 'big sister'?" gatomon quoted. "It can't be serious. We'll probably never see her again." agumon assured. "Well let's go home then." yolie chimed. So the gang did. _"Who the blood was that?" said the 3rd villain. _"I don't know. She's not mine. I have no clue where she came from. How about you, puppetmon?" piedmon asked. "Nuh uh. Never seen her since I've been here. But when will _we_attack? I'm destroying trees, I'm so impatient!" puppetmon told. _"Soon. We just have to see about this cat and so on. Then we will send them all out to kill her and then him."_ said the 3rd.

............that isn't good. The gang already has enough villains as it is, they don't need another one coming up! The story goes on so keep reading, readers! Peace!


	12. How big is she?

What it be? Gatomon and patamon has more problems to deal with now their's a new enemy! Will they ignore this or fight! R&R!

Ch.12 How big is she?

_Gatomon woke up "Where am I? This isn't home." she said outloud. She was in the sky, it was dark. "What is this place? I don't like it." gatomon murmured. " I can't believe it. I should have protected her..." she heard. Patamon was walking with the kari, tai, and agumon. "What are you talking about, patamon?! I'm right here!" she waved. "I can't believe my sister is gone. Forever.......that monster just had to destroy her! How could he?!" agumon cried. Gatomon began to slip away from her dream._

She woke slowly and quietly. "What the heck? That was a weird dream. What did agumon mean by 'destroy her'?" she mumbled. She fixed herself up and flattned her fur on her head. She got out of bed and stumbled on to the kitchen. "Good morning my sweet kitty!" patamon greeted. "Good morning my sweet little husband! Patamo, are we going to go to our honeymoon today?" gatomon craved. "You guys can't leave us alone! We still have that cat and her big sister to handle! And if we're sperated, they may go after us and send the other one to you!" agumon reminded. **"Oh my..! Got..! Curse you agumon! You just had to say about that cat and this 'big sister' we haven't even seen yet!" **gatomon thought. "Well not today, gatomon. We have to be aware of this new enemy." patamon replied. Gatomon felt like kicking something but if agumon played a trick on her, then she would kick him.

"Has anyone seen my box of chocolates?" tai asked. "Was it red and said Sweet choclates for sora?" gatomon asked. "Yeah. You've seen them, gatomon?" tai replied. Gatomon sweat-dropped, she felt like melting away to New york. "Uuuhhh yeah about those....." she started to sweat.

................"You what?! How could you give my choclates away to a stranger?! Did you not see that note that is said To sora?!" tai raved. "Last time I saw that note was when I was getting me a snack. When the delievery boy came by, I didn't see it so I just assumed there were free....." gatomon giggled. Tai's eye twitched, he was ready to strangle gatomon. "Before this comes into a digimon homcide, here's some money to get some more, and I'm giving you permission that you can go." mom told, giving some cash. Tai steamed off that we was able to get some more.

"You got lucky this time. But next time, you won't be." tai growled. Gatomon sighed in relief and went to go play warhawk. Most of the gang did nothing but soon they got bored of doing what they were doing. But someone was still plotting when to make the right strike. While the 2 couples had continued to kill people on warhawk. "Almost there. Aha, I'm almost there. Then I'll kill 5 reds. Almost there....." _"Gaah!"_Patamon got killed. "Gotcha." gatomon smiled.

"What the?! How dare you! I was almost there and you just had to kill me from behind! That is so mean, darn!" patamon raved. "Well if you looked behind you, you would see me behind you!" she teased. "Oh gatomon! I'm going shopping! Want to come?" kari asked. Gatomon agreed leaving with kari. As patamon continued to kill other people. But yolie had decided to talk to everyone about yesterday.

"You really think they're gonna attack tonight? I believe you're quite insane. She's probably not going to attack us unless we go outside." davis commented. "Well we could find davis's idea but perhaps I could some just in case of you guys." sora recommend. Suddenly the gangs D-pad beeped, they all had a message. "What?!" Tk exclamied. It was from kari, it said:_Guys! I'm in trouble, that cat attacked me and gatomon and she broke into clones! We're surrounded, help us please!_

"Oh great. Now we have to go outside." armdillomon groaned. So they ran to kari's location which was by the ocean and was in a valley. "Kari? Where are you?!" Tk called. "She isn't here! Too bad for you!" Nekmon teased. "What did you do with kari?" patamon demanded. "Hhhhhhhhhmmm......kari.......hhhhhhhhmmm. I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about!" she shrugged.

Everyone growled, they knew that she had to be lying. "Where is she, you liar?!" biyomon demanded. She continued to shrug at them, in a taunting way. Then she whisteled in a loud pitch. "And now you meanies going to meet my big sister and her partner!" she smiled. Leaves began to surrond them as they leaves encircled them 2 images came to their eyes.

Nekomon's sister and her partner. She look like nekomon but was white and wore a jacked like the Askatsuki but the clouds were pruple instead of red. And the partner had a Organization 13 jacket on covering her face. "Okay who was of you guys that attacked you, nekomon?" the kitty asked. "All of them, even the pink flamingo! I don't know where she came from but she must be one of them!" nekomon told. "But I wasn't even in the last chapter!" biyomon protested.

"Just who are you?! We did nothing wrong but your sister attacked us! And where's kari?" yolie hissed. "I am Basimon; she attacked you because were here to destroy something and we have no clue about this 'kari' you speak about." she said. The digimon knew that she must have been lying. "Well I don't know who you here to defeat but I won't let a monster like you touch anyone!" hawkmon declared. "Well if you say so but I will get you all back for what you did to my sister." she glared.

She began to run at steady pace. _"Spiral twister!"_Biyomon shot a series of twisters and she disappeared in the darkness. The gang looked around, nothing. "Nice try but no good enough." they heard behind them. Basimon kicked biyomon off her feet, hawkmon attacked but she grabbed his feather and threw it back at him. He was blinded, he didn't even see it hit him in the chest. _"Vee headbutt!" _She flicked him off into a wall.

"What a waste. Anyone else?" she winked. Patamon couldn't sit and watch this, he attacked. She countered and attacked;countered. This went on counter and attack for a while because mostly everyone was tired. "Is that all you have?" she asked. "Oh want to go a little farther?" he smiled. They jumped back.......................they disappeared. They suddenely saw walls with holes instantly and rocks breaking in pieces.

After a while of watching as things broke, the fighters stopped. "I believe that's enough for me." he said, walking back to Tk. "Well it looks like the battle is over. I wanted more fun but......." she sighed. "Not so fast! I'm not done with you yet!" veemon called. "Me either! I won't give up until you are defeated!" hawkmon declared. In other words, those who wasn't tired yet they wanted to beat Basimon. "Okay. I did came to fight some players. If you won't to try, bring it on. Next time." she smiled. She made a single hand sign and disappeared as leaves circled her and the human and nekomon was gone as well. The digimon really wanted to fight a little more but they never got their objective done.

So as they were dropping patamon off, mom let them inside, actually she insisted they come inside even though they wanted to go home and eat their dinner. "So kari went to the mall?" sora asked. "Yep that's what little agumon told me." mom replied. Patamon heard some voices coming near the door. It was kari and gatomon. "There you guys are! We thought you've been kidnapped." sora said. "Kidnapped? What make you think that?" kari asked. "We only went to the mall." gatomon added.

"That Nekmon had tricked us thinking she took you and her big sister came and attacked us! And the partner had a Organization 13 jacket on!" patamon informed. The girls looked at each other, interested. "Oh I knew you guys could beat her. She couldn't be that hard." gatomon cheered. "But she was! She would disappear and appear behind us!" patamon informed. "Well as long she didn't hurt you, I'm glad you had fun!" she giggled. "The dish is ready kari! Tai, dinner's ready!" mom called. "Uuuum we better get back home. Come on veemon before my mom calls." davis said, preparing to leave. Everyone began to leave quickly but kari's mom stopped them.

"Please just have a little bit before you go! It's delicous!" she insisted. "But my mom will-" "Don't worry! If you parents has anything to say about this just tell that you were eating of some of my home-made lasagna!" she said, pushing them to the table. So the kids had to eat the lasagna while the 2 sisters were at large and so were the villains. And what were they doing when all of this happened? Just sat back and watched.

So that's it! The big sister is here and is unstoppable! But isn't there a miss that you probably missed? Why was kari and gatomon not quite concerned about the attack of the big sister?! Probably it's because-times up! XD C ya!


	13. Lol

On to the next chapter until the big nuclear chapter comes. For a dangerous and sad chapter is going to come and it may get a little 13+ or so. Well on with the story, R&R!

Ch.13 Lol

Gatomon was soon to wake up to see the morning was already here. She yawned and felt like going back to sleep. "Good morning sweet kitty" she heard beside her. "Oh you're awake! I thought you were still sleeping." she smiled.

He gave her a smooch and cuddled on to her chest. She cuddled with him too then she got out of bed to go to the bathroom. When she came out no one else was awake but patamon so she went up on the roof. "Ahhh what a nice breeze. Wind is so nice. Then she noticed something in the air, a bat. "What the hell?" she wondered.

It flew by and vanished. "Huh." she stated. She didn't really know where it came from but that made her think. She looked at her paws, that scar was coming back. **"Hhhhm that's odd. When Myotismon was gone these scars went away but now they're appearing. I hate these scars, luckily they just disappeared when myotismon was destroyed the first time."** Then the wind got hard and messed her fur on her head. **"Oh dear. As a cat of my senses or my guess, I think something bad is going to happen. Something really bad that none of us will understand. I don't like it, I hate feelings like this. I think I can still have a little fun though."** She pulled her book out of her fur pocket and began to read as she went back down.

For the day those that fought Basimon wanted to defeat her, they wanted to battle her again. "And just why do you guys want to this again?" davis asked on the computer. "Because last night she cheated, she would vanish and attack from somewhere else!" biyomon said. "And she was so hard to hit, she evaded them all and countered!" veemon added. "Oh this should be an easy cat! She isn't that hard is she?" mimi asked. "Yes." they all answered. "Well perhaps we can come. She can't be that difficult." Izzy suggested. "Actually we mostly need all the help there is available! She's clever and nimble!" hawkmon told. "Is she really that hard to defeat?" gomamon asked.

So it was settled. The gang brought tentomon and gomamon with them and purposely find Basimon and her little sister, then they challenge her. "I actually would like to battle the orange one." basimon pointed. Patamon responded when heard "orange one". "Hey, you can't just fight one and ignore the rest!" biyomon protested. "Well I just did. And there's really nothing you can do about it." "Okay, I'm ready." patamon spoke.

Everyone turned to patamon, in surprise he accepted. "Wait isn't better that you save the best for last?" gomamon asked. "..........okay if you say so. Here I come." she said. She ran at a steady pace. "I still don't see what's so hard about this cat." tentomon said, fliyng toward. _"Super shocker!"_She dodged it and jumped towards him, kicking him back. "Next." that's when they're plan came in. Veemon, biyomon, hawkmon, attacked ground while tentomon attacked from the air again. She stopped and dodge the thunder wave. _"Vee-headbutt!"_she grabbed him and biyomon flew up and fired a spiral twister, which she threw veemon towards, hitting biyomon in the chest. "Take this!" hamkmon threw a punch. She evaded. He kept attacking her but she evaded each one until she crouched down and grabbed his legs. She jumped in the air, bounce off a wall, threw him into a tree hard. Veemon wasn't done yet, he ran up to her and tried to kick her. Blocked it, she tried to back her up but it was him that was getting in a corner. "Let's see if you can handle this!" he kicked her in the air and did they regular move like sasuke's:lion barrage.

But when he got there, he took a hold of her. "Try to get out of this!" he smiled, certain. "Okey-dokey." she sang. Veemon couldn't believe his eyes, she slipped out of his grasp and threw him back to davis. "How could she escape that when I held her tight?" veemon said, baffled. "I'm haven't seen the true power of this cat. Let me see of this. _Marching fishes!_" gomamon summoned. A 95 fishes came out of the water to attack her. "Oooh snack food!" nekomon said. She began to grab the fishes and eat them. The rest attacked, right on target. "Yes! I hope there still some fishes out there for you, gomamon." biyomon cheered. "There is always more. I think there's still 3 million out there." gomamon said, as he watched the smothering. "That'll keep her full for at least 4 years if you caculate it." they heard behind them. It was too late to turn around, gomamon already got kicked in the air. "Your turn, little patamon." she pointed.

"Okay let's go." They eagerly began to attack. "Lightning paw!" patamon dodged. She kicked him in the stomach but got her in the chest. They both flew back, they electric eye beamed each other. Everyone felt a wind past them as they saw things started to break again. Then they both flew back again. "Is that you all you have?" basimon smiled. "You haven't seen all yet." patamon grinned. He began to fly toward with one last attack. She ran as well with a punch. They hit colossally, causing a strong gust and a hole in the ground. The gust was still going as they were still trying to push the other with a Sonic booming punch!

Patamon won, blowing back basimon! "Here I come!" she bounced on the ground. Sh quickly got up and on munched on a halapeno and a green pepper. **"Huh? Why eat at a time like this?! Oh well her loss."**patamon thought. Then he could believe what he was hearing and seeing. "Fire style:Fire ball justu!" she did the hand signs and blew fire at him, he dodged luckily. "What the-? Did she just say 'Fire ball justu'?" matt asked.  
"I think she did, but how did she just breathe fire, is she a ninja cat or one of the Uchiha clan?!" hawkmon replied.

She then jumped in the air while he was still surprised and attacked again "Fire ball justu!" she launched 4 more fire balls at patamon but he quickly focused again and attacked him self:_"Wing tornado!"_The cat soon drew close to the tornado but she smiled as she vanished from the draw in. "Nice try. We shall do this again. See ya!" he heard behind him. The Akatsuki cat disappeared with nekomnon and the orginization 13 person. Everyone was surprised than tired now. "Where did she get that fire from?" patamon wondered.

* * *

"And she blew fire? And then she vanished in thin air into a breeze of leaves?" gatomon questioned. "Yeah! It was actually Amazing instead of scary!" patamon gushed. "The cat is a cheater. She must be a ninja or something." davis said, with a Ice pack over his head. "She must be cheating. She took us on all at once and she even blew fire at patamon! Who knows what else may be up her sleeve!" biyomon said.

"Well did you check it to make sure it wasn't real?" kari asked. "It was real! That makes even more fun! I just glad she's not using weapons!^^)" patamon smiled. Gatomon smiled at this, it appeared patamon was having fun. "Well I'm so happy you had fun but don't get hurt too much!" gatomon said, rubbing his head. "I believe we should get some reinforcements for tomorrow." tentomon recommended. "Well you guys should be careful. She's just like and sly as _Itachi Uchiha_." joe warned. "Tomorrow we'll get her for sure but who else to bring?" veemon declared.

So the next day they found her again with the same cat and Organization 13 memeber. "Oh another one. You guys really shouldn't strain youselves." basimon sighed, munching chips. "We'll defeat you this time you horrible beast!" hawkmon declared. She didn't reply but had nudged nekomon and whispered something. She giggled at it. They gang brought palmon and her roots were already on the run. "Well okay then. Here we go again!" she smiled. As she closed her eyes, the vines were almost there but she then yelled:"Cat's eye hypnotism:Confusion!"

All the veemon, and the rest of the boys excpet patamon eyes enlarged. (patamon wasn't there luckily) The boys looked around where they where. "Where are we?" hawkmon questioned. "You're in the steam pleasure room. Welcome boys." they heard basimon say. She appeared and so did nekomon. "We shall pleasure you in the most comfortable way." nekomon smiled. "I don't know what you're doing but it work on us." gomamon said. "Well perhaps it won't but all of you will go home quite happy." basimon grinned.

She began to take of her jacket and she had a bra and underwear on. The boys jaw dropped at what they were seeing. "G-g g girl digimon don't have br-br-brests!" hawkmon stammered. "This can't be real!" gabumon said. "How did you get here?" veemon asked. "Cuteveemon couldn't think of any characters so he brought me into this." gabumon replied. "Ooooh well then the more the merrier!" basimon charmed. The underwear slipped off. The boys were getting nervous, they weren't perverts but it was scary. Female digimon didn't have breasts and didn't have a slim body like basimon. "And now here's something that I bet you'll really like. Here it comes!" she grinned. "You wouldn't dare expose yourself in front of us! That wouldn't be lady like!" hawkmon reminded. "So who cares? You see Americans coming into McDonald's with a one piece swimsuit! Enjoy!" she took off the bra as it dropped down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" their noses gushed of blood and they fainted except veemon, he just fainted. The basimon and nekomon laughed their tails off, it was a illusion. "What did you do them?!" davis cried. "They've had a horrible nosebleed. They must have beat them horribly or seduce them." joe sweat-dropped. The vines finally grabbed basimon tight. "Ahhh I gotcha ya!" palmon cheered. "You think you have but you didn't." she heard.

She then got knocked into by biyomon which got distracted by the boys. While in the air, the vines ripped from the ground and basimon wrapped them around the girls until they were secrure. "Now it's your turn." she cackled. "Confusion!" Through the girls eyes everything became dark. "Where are we? What's going on?" biyomon asked. "See you all later!" basimon said, vanishing. Nekomon and Organization 13 left as well. The girls looked around. Then they spotted something, a doll. "Hello my name is jack the doll. Would you like to play with me?" he asked. "I'm sorry! We're just trying to get out of here! We can't really play but-" "Play with me. Come play with me. Come on and play with me" jack repeated.

It had a Akatsuki jacket on and a red diamond antenna on it's head and a chinese face. With blue eyes and a creepy smile. "Play with me now!!!!" he shrieked. The girls were now getting scared. And then his voice got deeper as in a demon voice. "Come play with me. Come play with me, my daughters. Come play wierraaaaaaAAAAHHH!" he leaped toward with a open mouth. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" they screamed.

* * *

"She used illusions this time?" tai asked. "Yeah they were so scary! I don't want to see a Jack doll in my whole life!" biymon shuddered. "And she used a steam room! As if we were perverts, she seduced us!" hawkmon added. "I'm quite glad I wasn't there this time. I could have had nightmares for 3 nites straight." patamon sweatdropped.

"Well at least you guys aren't hurt. Except gabumon and hawkmon, veemon looks rather fine." kari mentioned. "I've seen lots of things awful as that but what really surprised my that she was a Human cat!" he told. "This cat sounds _like Itachi Uchiha_. Only gatomon's can pull off Illusions that isn't dangerous but some smart ones." agumon told. "Like gatomon. She's like one of the masters of Illusion. She has it down very good. She can mostly do anything with her CEH eyes, just have to think it up.

Then everyone heard some giggling. They followed the sound which was on the patio, they saw two yellow eyes. "Hey it's them again!" palmon called out. "They found us!" nekomon cried. "What do we do!?" "Run! Run to the roof! Run for it!" basimon cried. "Hey get back here!" veemon said. The cats quickly flew and ran to the roof. Agumon assisted to help veemon catch the Mischievous cats. Agumon assited to help veemon. When they finally caught up with the cats, their backs were turned. "What do you want now? And why were you staring at us?" veemon asked.

"We just wanted to finish some revenage business with that one right there,Tickleyomi!" she glared. For agumon it was too late, the bullet already had got him. "There that quick. See ya." she waved. The cats disappeared. Veemon just gazed at agumon, he had to carry him back home.

When he got there gatomon was in the refrigerator. "Oh hey veemon! How you doin?" she asked. "Not so good. Basimon put agumon under a Illusion! Is there anything you can do to get him out of it?" veemon asked, as he set agumon on the couch. Gatomon looked at her brother and didn't even make a face of worry. "He'll be fine. I'll see what I can do in the morning, I'm quite tired. My CEH may not be able to did make it go away, I'm too tired." gatomon said. So everyone took gatomon's word and left. As soon they left the girls went in kari's room, "That'll teach him to mess with me! But kari I think we should tell them tomorrow about 'it'." she said. "Well If you want to,I'll get them over when you're ready. kari said, winking. "And kari have you talked to your mom about your hair?" gatomon asked.

"Eh I told her it grew a little bit. She told me I don't have anything to worry about." she smiled. After veemon got home he decided to go take a walk before bed time. He was in the park until he heard a voice calling his name:"Uuuum veemon?" He turned around to see it was, Nekomon. He immediately got ready to attack. "Hey what are you doing here?! You're not going to put me under a Illusion unless I defeat you first!" veemon growled. "Wait!!! Please don't attack, I've got to tell you something very Important!" she quickly replied. "Oh yeah? I don't see why but okay." he said.

Veemon was actually surprised what he heard. "So what about Basimon does she know about this?" veemon asked. "Well that's the thing she's right with me and she wants to talk to you too." Nekmon charmed. She came out with a straw hat and her jacket. "So how do you like my plan, veemon?" she said. She took off her hat revealing who she really was, veemon's jaw dropped.

So that's how it was. Kari and gatomon are planning something and thinking about calling it off? Odd and interesting isn't it?=) I could had this done in 1 day but mothers are pain in the eyes. They are, you may think you want to stick with them forever but then your second thought will probably be:Why am I staying with someone who's a pain?! See ya!


	14. Real Identities

What it be everybody? Some of you may have wondered what's with kari and gatomon. Why don't they be around when basimon is around? Well the answer comes in this chapter and It's quite shocking where Nekomon came from.

Ch.14 Real Identities

Gatomon woke up to look out of the window. "Hhhhm moring sun has quite risen yet. I'm going back to bed." she mumbled. "But's so beautiful outside, why don't you stay up a little longer?" patamon asked. "Nah, I' rather tired from last night. I think I ran around town too much." gatomon spoke.

So patamon let her sleep while he went to go eat breakfast. Later in a few minutes she woke rested and got herself some breakfast. Later everyone was ready to go find basimon again in Broad day light, they had to get the word from veemon. For veemon he was in Davis's room playing video games. "Hey veemon. The gang is ready to go try on defeating Basimon and her sister again. You ready to go?" davis asked. "Ehhh not right now. It's just day light why they want to go get her now in Broad day light?" he said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"They said they want to go now or else." davis spoke. "Or else what? Tell them I'm not quite ready to go yet." he responded. Davis had told them that, making them complain. "Uuuum they want to talk to you......" davis said. Veemon paused the game and took the phone. "Hello?" "Veemon, gotdammit get your off of your damn couch so we can find that cheating cat!!!" biyomon said. "Just why do you need me?" veemon asked.

"How can you not Ignore that feline?! She's a Master and she keeps beating us by simple fast movements and Illusions! She's Jeering us obviously." hawkmon said. "But you don't need me. If we keep finding her and trying to beat her, she's just gonna keep beating us because we keep finding her!" he tried to convince. "She's a Big fat cheater! We can't just let her go! If we do that means she got the last piece of cake and we don't get her back for it!" palmon reasoned.

Veemon could see that everyone had their own reasons for trying to beat Basimon and her sister. "Well let's at least rest for a while and then after we're relaxed and calm, we'll go after her. How does that sound?" veemon said. The gang agreed but it didn't take at least 30 minutes before they call again.

"They want to play again?" gatomon sighed. "Yes they're ready to go after her again. And this time the feel like they're going to shoot someone if they don't find her!!! This getting crazy once, call again it's over!" veemon shuddered. "Well let me handle this. And you better get control of your pack of ramaging friends, veemon." she teased."I did not raise a pack of animals with guns to kill! They just followeed my lead, I was the only one to defeat her but I've decided to lay low for a little while." he said, making sure davis wasn't listening. "Oh well. I'm gonna be ready soon. See ya!" she said, hanging up the phone.

So again they found her in an alley with her sister. Agumon came as well, he was out of the Illusion as soon morning hit. "So it's you guys again? Why don't you give up?" she remarked. "You are a cheater! I'll make sure that you be defeated." hawkmon declared. "I think before you defeat us, we have to tell you something." Nekomon announced.

The gang listened. The Orginzation 13 girl began to unzip her jacket, they just gazed. She had on a red T-shirt and some jeans. And once she took off the hood, they're jaws dropped. "Hi guys!" kari smiled. "Kari?!" they all said, surprised except veemon and agumon. "She was the one nder that hood?!" sora said, baffled. "Yep! It was me and this cat is mine!" she patted. "That cat is.........gatomon?" biyomon asked. "Yep! Just watch!" she said. Gatomon took out the yellow contacts, showing her Blue eyes. "Then who is that!?" gabumon pointed. "This is just Nekomon! She's one of my friends that I met at the tournament!" gatomon introduced.

_Flashback_

_"Oooh gatomon." nekomon whispered. Gatomon turned and got tackled by nekomon. "How you doing!? I finally found you after weeks on looking for you!" she gushed. "Wait a minute just who are you? Are you my mom or sister or something?!" she said, freaked._

_"Nope, my name is Nekomon! I'm one of your 1# fans!" she introduced. "I have fans?" gatomon repeated. "No silly! It's just me! My partner has been talking all about you and I wanted to meet you!" Nekomon siad. Gatomon climbed to her feet, she was confused and freaked. "I'm sorry did I scare you? I didn't mean to!" Nekmon aplogized. "No it's not that! It's just I never seen a cat like you, you have black wings coming.......from your back." she gazed. "Oh that? That comes from a sad story but they're kinda freaky aren't they? You're not scared of me with these wings, are you gatomon?" she asked._

_"No you just surprised me that's all!" she smiled. "Hey nekomon, I know I haven't met you but you seem really nice and kind. Uuuummm would you like to be my friend?" gatomon asked. Nekomon's face brighten with joy, "Yeah! I love too! I love to be friends!" she said bouncing. "Uuuum okay then." gatomon smiled. "YOu don't think my weird do you? I understand if you don't want to be friends........." she said. "No no no! I love to be friends with you! Besides you're actually kinda cool with those wings." gatomon commented. "Oh thanks!" she said blushing. "Hey Nekomon I got a favor to ask you, you think you can do it?" gatomon asked. "Sure what is it?"_

"And that's how she and I met!" she explained. "But what about the fire?" veemon asked. "Oh that it's because what I've been reading this week hasn't been Digi-goosebumps...." She took of the cover revealing the title. "It's Kakashi Hatake, Kureni Yuhi, And Asuma sartobi jutsu hand book with student's techniques!" she said. "So that was a real jutsu?" biyomon asked. "Well yeah but it had requirements. All I needed to pull it off was Peppers." she explained.

So why did you attack us?" veemon asked. "And is this why you and kari was never around?" hawkmon asked to be sure. "Yep we knew that patamon would recognize us or someone else so we had to get some disguises and the contacts that mom had when our grandmother was younger. We know that you probably recognize gatomon so we colored them yellow because nekomon had yellow eyes!" kari explained. "And the reason why we did this to see what was patamon's Stronger strength, I thought if he was against a real fight he reveal it. Then after the 1st fight I then knew that he did have strength but it's just hidden. " gatomon explained lastly. "But the second time I just want to do it if he ever had to go against me." gatomon smiled. Patamon smiled, that meant he was surprisingly good.

* * *

"So what about the Illusions?" veemon asked. They returned home, the gang wanted to know more about this. "Those were nothing but Illusions except for agumon." gatomon smiled. "What about agumon? Was it on accident?" yolie asked. "No it wasn't by accident. She meant to do that." agumon glared. "Did she put you in a seduction Illusion too, agumon?" gabumon asked. "Nope, she set a 'Tickleyomi' it was a tourture!" agumon glared. "Well I did forgive you but I didn't get my revenage from the wedding." she grinned. "I said I was sorry! That was the horriblest tourture Illusion I ever seen! I'll get you back for this!" agumon said, shaking his fist.

"What happened?" sora asked. "She wouldn't stop tickling me! I was strapped to a board and I couldn't move my arms all I could do is swing! As soon I shut my eyes from the Tickling gloves, there be another one! Same thing happens and after you've closed your eyes 60 times there would be 100 gatomon's with gloves ready to tickle you with!" agumon told. "Well it doesn't seem that bad." patamon chimed. "It was like tsukuyomi but with no swords." she sighed. "Well Nekmon what about you, where were you born?" gatomon asked. "Well like every other digimon, I was born quite in the simple nice grass. And-!" Gatomon got bopped by a small puppet with a letter in his mouth, interrupting Nekomon.

"What the-?" she muttered. She took the letter and read it:_Get ready for the battle. If you don't get prepared, you'll trip and won't be able to get back up. -puppetmon P. S. a small heads up. _The puppet began to walk back out the window and chattered it's teeth as a laugh. "I wonder what that meant." gatomon said, baffled. Then her paws began to ache again in a sharp pain, she looked at her paws. They were now blood red, she quickly pulled on her gloves. So mostly everyone had questions about gatomon's plan and her book and Nekomon's story.

Later on Blackgatomon(Piedmon's servant/Gatomon's rival) was at home by her self in the digital world. "Oh man. I'm glad I was able to get this house instead of living outside. I should start getting ready for bed." she said. Suddenly the door bell rang. She went to answer seeing who it was that would want her so late(past 9:30). She opened the door and gasped. "Master Piedmon! What a Unexpected surprise! It's good to have you back master!" she bowed. Piedmon kneeled to scratch her ears, she purred. "Please don't call me Master or bow to me. You're free to do whatever you like. But I got a favor to ask you of that I think you may be interested in." "Anyting for you! Tell me, I'm willing to do it." she said.

......................

"Oh certainly. I would do anything you like for my rival. I'll make sure she's weak and defeated for all of you, no problem at all." she chuckled. "Good. Once you see the demons run and bats fly, that's your cue. Have a nice night." he said, flying off. She closed her door and went to sharpen her glove claws. She couldn't wait to get rampaging on her opponet.

"Nekmon, do you feel that?" gatomon asked. "What? I don't feel anything but the wind." she replied. "That's just it. It feels like something bad is stirring in the air and I can't put my finger on it but someone's coming for us." she spoke. They were sitting on gatomon's favorite spot. They were just enjoying the wind, but gatomon could feel something in the air. "You think we have to fight tomorrow? I kinda feel something coming this way. In fact you're right. I think _he's _here and have returned." she declared.

"Who?" "That vampire I told you about. It's so awful, I think he isn't alone either." she glared. Gatomon just looked at her friend, she didn't feel that much but Nekomon did. "Well you are right. I think he's here too and some of the dark masters. We better be ready and on our feet. Just in case, I want you to be ready for anything in you way, okay Nekomon?" gatomon told. "Okay! I got to go, my partner is probably waiting for me right now to come home! See ya later!" she said, jumping off the bulding. Gatomon was about to stop her but then she remembered she had wings. She had waved to her as she flew off.

Gatomon went to bed thinking about what could be next. "Here we go again." she meowed before she went to sleep.

Something is on the cat's mind. What could it be? And is this vampire the one gatomon know's about? Find out in the next chapter of Patamon's way to a Digikitty's heart!


	15. Agumon's Illusion

Hey readers! It's me, agumon! Before we get to the suspense and graphic stuff, I wanted to show how the Illusion was! Besides who wants to go straight to the Graphic stuff before a little deleted stuff! Ok it's not deleted stuff but something I was able to do on my own! Enjoy!

Ch.15 Agumon's Illusion

So I didn't expect for gatomon to set me under a Illusion because I knew that she was testing patamon. But when she did, the sky turned reddish orange. The moon turned black, I didn't know what was going on. I then realized I was in a room surrounded with darkness. "What is this place?" I wondered. "It's the place that is called Tickleyomi. Where I get you back for almost screwing me up with patamon." I heard behind me. It was gatomon and Nekmon. "Gatomon, why the heck did you put me in here?!" I asked. "I just told you, you almost screwed up my wedding and patamon, my husband. If he heard that me and veemon were getting back together, we would have probably see me as a cat that only cares about one person and can't leave him!" she hissed.

"But I said I was sorry. What else do you want from me?" I asked. She then smiled and replied"Embarrassment and Payback." Nekomon pulled out a microphone and began to sing:_Sing for absolution_.

I fell down through a hole all of the sudden as I saw gatomon smile. I fell for at least minutes before I realized I was a town. Everyone walked by me until a little boy had then said:"Look mommy! A digimon, can I keep him can I can I can I?" "Sure and you can him with your little sister!" The boy picked me up and they rushed me home. I then saw the sister which she drooled to have me. "Oooh a digimon! I'm gonna take her take to my room and we're gonna train you how to go on the paper!" she smiled. "No please! Just let me go back to my home! Gatomon, get me out of here!" I cried. "Wow she even talks! I'll be right back with her, brother!" We entered her room where she had Animal dolls. One was a gatomon and it was the gatomon I knew because she winked at me!

"Now just stand still and............presto!" A blur blinded my eyes, I felt something on me, I was wrapped in girl's clothes! "Ahhhh! Gatomon get me out of here!" I called. "Nuh uh uh!" she said. The gato doll was talking to me, that must've been her. "Let's have some more fun!" she smiled. "Now let's see if you're able to go to the toilet on your own! Oh what I'm talking about, you're a big girl!" she gushed. I made a confused face.

"Uuuum I hate to disappoint you but I'm a boy." I said. She just looked at me and then her eyes were walled with tears. "Uh oh." I whispered. She began to cry floods. "Why can't I ever get a girl!!??!!! Each time my brother brings a animal or digimon home it's always the same! They're all boys! Where are the girls?!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she whined. She was crying so much it a pool of tears. "Next." gatomon ordered. The doll snapped her fingers, I dropped again.

I then landed in a area with 2 walls. "This is a maze. You have to find your way out before they get you." I heard her told. I wanted to ask who but a sudden loud scream broke my train of thought. "There he is! That's the one who made out with my sister now she's pregnant!" a veemon yelled. "There's the whippersnapper that stole my Bonsai tree!" said a old man. "And he's the one who stole my refrigerator!" garfield screamed. "Oh dammit." I said. They angry mob chased after me.

After a time I was quite tired. "Darn this Illusion. Where is she?!" I thought to myself. I whispered her name but a cat in a Akatsuki costume didn't appear. So I tried looking for her, making sure the angry mob wasn't near, no kitty. So then I took a big breath and shouted:GATOMON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DAMMIT?!!! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE AND PUT ME SOMEWHERE I CAN ENJOY! CRAZY CAT!!!!!" Then I felt like I was being watched I looked around and there was the mob in a corner. "Now we've got ya you young little dragon!" said the old man. I then was about to run but I dropped again. This time in a restaurant. I was wearing a suit. "What the world?! What am I doing here?!" I said outloud. "Here you are, sir. You're date." I turned to the voice. It was a waitress that had a straw hat on her head and a grey shirt with Black stars. The date was a cute palmon.

"Enjoy the _Illusion_, agumon." the waitress said. Palmon carried me away and the "waitress" winked at me. "So let's get eating okay?" she said, walking. "Okay." I replied. This was a palmon I didn't even know and she was already being nice. So we sat down, for me what I sat on was a whoopee cushion, making a loud fart noise. "Curse this Illusion...." I thought. "It wasn't me it was somebody else!" I said. Suddenly I felt a explosion in my back pocket. Whatever it was it made everyone in the restaurant cough and get out, even palmon. "What's that awful smell?" I asked. "That's the smell of a fart bomb. Now look up to the ceiling!" said the "waitress". This time I got sucked up.

I was on a street. I was now wearing a.....super hero costume. "Now you're the the favorite american hero of town!" gatomon said. "Curse you......." I growled. "And here we are, Jerry. At the parade of New years and now were here to watch the battle of Super Agumon!" said one of the broadcasters. "Now he will have to fight and his evil gang charmander, Pichu, and Meowth. And he will have some a few Jigglypuff and Wigglypuff as his allies. And his starts his fierce battle when the Brawl countdown ends!" I looked at the countdown clock, 5 seconds. Then I looked at my Pokemon team.

"Oh man. Darn you you cursed kitty." I thought. After a second of looking at the clouds, time was up. So who came first was meowth. He tried to hit me but I managed to get him in the face! I felt confident but my stomach made funny noises and was stirring with wind. "What the?" I wondered. "Just in case I didn't told you, when you got here you ate a 400-pound bean and meat burrito for lunch." she smiled, calling in the audience. I didn't care I wanted to defeat these guys, I wasn't really a fan of pokemon. They tortured pokemon by putting them in small like balls and they only come out when the owner says to. It didn't seem nice, crammed in a small ball as big as baseball.

Anyways I and the team were defeating these guys they were quite easy. Until the Jiggly and Wigglypuffs were all coming at the same time. I then punched squirtle on his shell hard, then as I brought back my leg to kick.........._Broooooommmp!!!_That fart echoed the whole town; I farted a vast cloud; knocking out my allies. "Oops." I said, blushing. Of course I didn't think it smelled that bad it knocked out the Jigglypuffs and Wigglypuffs. They all fainted, lying on the road. "Well that's not supposed to happen..." I said, sweatdropping. Of course Nekomon and Gatomon were laughing at my accident. "Hey that's not funny! Get me out of this Illusion right now!" I called. "Nah now you've got squirtle and his gang to face before we leave! Go Super Agumon!" she cheered.

She was at least cheering me on because I nearly got beat up by those guys without my team. I got beat up a little but I kept saying to myself:"It's just a Illusion. It's not real." and not paying attention to my bad guys but on the electrical board where it shows words going sideways it kept saying:"This is no Illusion. It's any real pain ever felt in reality!" Who wrote that you might ask? The cats, now they were the broadcasters. After charging up their super move all together, I vanished somewhere else, leaving the costume.

To make a long story short , the primary one were she placed me in a spike pillars room, they kept poking in the behind. Next one was complete torture. "In this Illusion portion, you have dranked a whole gallon of soda." she said. "And?" I asked. "Let's watch the fun from the top seats, nekomon." she smiled. So the cats ascended up, I was in a town and it was quite empty. Then that Running-to-the-bathroom feeling came in. "This should be easy. I know I can find a store or a restaurant." I just thought to myself. So I went to a Grocery store, closed. "Okay then..." I whispered. I went to a Restaurant,closed.

Next to a Toy store, closed. I started to get desperate. I ran to a Gas station, closed. I began to twitch, I ran to a Fancy restaurant it was open! When I got there it said:"No digimon allowed with out their owners/partners." "No dammit! No!!!!!" I yelled. I looked around the town, I then found a McDonald's. I ran to there but they DIDN'T LET ME IN BECAUSE THEY ALREADY CLOSED THE DOOR AND LOCKED IT!!!!! "Dammit! Darn Illusion!" I barked.

Of course gatomon would soon say there's always a Alley corner. I refused to Tinkle like an animal! There had to be hope somewhere! I ran to every restaurant and Gas station, then I finally found a Open Gas Station!!!! "Yes! I'll win this battle if it's the last thing I do! And I'll rip out of this Dream!!!" I said, determined. I asked for the key but the monster mentioned one thing:"He haven't the bathroom for 12 years!" I didn't care, I was so desperate to Make a river!!!! "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom bathroom." I repeated, trying to put the key in. The bathroom can't be that bad..........wrong guess. I opened the door and to greet me was a Ghastly smell. I fanned it away and stepped in. I flipped the light on, I screamed. The walls had cracks in them, the floor was Horrifying and the toilet!!!!! I don't even what to tell you about, it was absolutely Disgusting!

I blew the door down with some fire, I ran out of there. I had to tell this dude, I can't believe how could anyone Not complain about that!!!??!!!  
I searched for him but it the open and closed sign said:_Look on the roof._So I backed up to see him on the roof with his son. He had purple hair and yellow eyes wearing a Green and blue shirt with some blue jeans. And his son was wearing a Grey shirt with some batman costume wings, were they demons. "So how was it?!" the man said. "How could you just leave that bathroom like that?!! That is so Disgusting!" I told. The couple laughed as they began to transform:Gatomon and Nekmon. "Curse you. Curse you, gatomon! Once this is done you are so going to get in the morning!" I declared. "Well this is a Illusion so Nekmon and I are actually dreaming and we're in your Illusion and since we're in it, I can do anything." "Next Stage and the final." I dropped in relief saying:"Finally I can get out of here."

When I got there I felt like I was being held on a cross. My wrist were locked! I was on a wooden board and the sky turned reddish orange again! Gatomon was there again, 2 of them. "This is the last one and you'll wake up. But the catch is you can't close your eyes or else you see more of us." gatomon said. I made a confused look, then her glove ascended then it began to tickle me. Then her other glove and the other gloves came off and began to tickle me! "Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I chuckled. Then I closed my eyes, I couldn't move my hands.

Then I opened them immdiately now there was 4! They did it again and I couldn't help it but I tried to resist. My eyes were almost going to darkness, I had to keep them open. Failed............I tried very herd now there was 6, they got the best of me, 8, 12. I had to keep my eyes open! "It should be ending now. Any time now." I said, panting. "It's been 5 days. It'll never come to a end." a gatomon said. They all laughed. "5 DAYS!!??!!!! TAI!, HELLLLLP!" I screamed! I saw other copies of me so it was like a vast mirror room.

This went on for the longest I could imagine. I was able to keep my eyes open for at least 25 times until everything disappeared. I was back at home. I looked around everything was in place, I was sitting on the couch. I touched to make sure it was real. "Oh agumon! You're awake! HEy guys! Agumon is awake!" mom called. I ran to her and jumped on her for a hug. "Oh mom I'm so glad I can see you again!" I cried. "Oh finally he's awake. Well how was the Illusion, buddy?" tai greeted. I slid off of mom and ran up to him.

"You say it in a nice way! For that Illusion was Hell town!" I said. "Well It couldn't be that bad." "That bad??!!!!! YOu won't believe what that cursed cat did to me!" "Oh good morning agumon! Have a fun time?" kari asked. My eyes twitched. "Oh good morning agumon! Did you sleep well?" gatomon asked, walking out with patamon. I was ready to strangle her. "I shall destroy you........." I growled. "Eeeeh stop being a Little Yapping down and have some breakfast!" she smiled. I grabbed her and shook her. "Curse you! You put me in the most awfullest Illusion ever! How dare you make a bathroom that Disgusting! And that kid that had dolls, you should get hit for that!!!!" I snapped.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Hold on before the fights start, what are you so mad about agumon?" mom asked. After telling her and my story, she just sighed. "You guys must be rivarly siblings. First of all, don't you think the Tickle part was a bit too much, gatomon? I know you're probably mad at him for almost blowing your wedding but even digimon make mistakes!" she smiled. "But.......well I guess you're right." gatomon sighed.

"Good then. I'll be making breakfast while agumon settles this in a nice manner!" mom declared. "What?! What do you mean 'nice manner'?" gatomon panicked. Mom didn't say anything but she winked at me saying:"Go get her." I grinned and chuckled. "I think she means I make the Illusion now. And this will happen in reality!" I said, licking my lips for tummy. Gatomon began to sweat; she slipped off of her chair and giggled in a nervous way. "And you can go as long as you want until breakfast is ready!" mom grinned. "Oh sweet!" I gushed. "Are you-?! Oh no! Please don't you dare touch me! It's just morning!" she cried. I began my chase as she tried to trick me in going into her room but I quickly saw that she was going in kari's room. "Phew. Thank goodness he didn't catch me. I think I'm quite fast for a kitty!" she meowed.

"But not fast or sly enough for me." I chuckled. I tackled her on kari's bed and began the Tickle machine. "No please! I didn't mean to put you in a Illusion! I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "Oh look tai! A chair! Where'd it came from, all the sudden it's against the door." kari said. "I have no clue little sister! It just seemed to appear here! Too bad no one can lift it!" tai replied. "Guys! That's not funny! Help me out here and get him off of me!" she pleaded. "It's too late, because now you mine!" I said, rasberrying. Gatomon laughed in tears of Tickle torture!

This went on for at least 45 minutes. She tryed to get me off but she couldn't resist the power of Tickleness!^^)

So that how it was. She played with me and I played with her and we were both even. As brother and sister, we have lax. Anyways that's one of the fun parts. Now we can get to the Manga stuff! For those who under 13, we just warning that it may get a little depressing. But if you want to keep going all right then, don't say we didn't warn you! See ya, guys!


	16. Chaos Unleashed

Hey guys! What it be? U ready for the _Delicious stuff_Well get ready for it comes Full speed! Though it may include some sadness but nothing that is sad ever lasts forever. Enjoy and get all the snacks you can get at the Digimon Popcorn staton!^^)

Ch.16 Chaos Unleashed

Morning came and patamon was the 1st to wake up. He was getting out but jerked his leg back into bed, waking up gatomon. "Good morning patamon. What's the matter, it feels like something startled you." gatomon meowed. "Oh good morning honey! It's cold this morning. But since I can fly, I'm going watch Tv." he said. "Well I'm still sleepy, I'm gonna sleep a little longer. Tell me when Skunk Fu or Scooby doo comes on." she said. So patamon flew off and she was soon to sleep for a while.

Then after a minute before she was off to dreamland until agumon entered. "Good morning sweet kitty. How you doin?" agumon asked, climbing in bed with her. "What the heck you think coming in my bed?" she growled. "What I just want to get a little warm." he smiled. She rolled her eyes and sat up, figuring that she probably won't sleep with him around. "Has mom gotten breakfast ready?" gatomon asked. "Gatomon, it's 6:14 in the morning, No one is up now. Except patamon." agumon informed. She looked at her clock and then slammed her fist on the table.

"Blast it. I want something to eat." she said, noticing her tail ring fell off. "Then why don't you make yourself some cereal?" agumon suggested. "It's too cold for me to walk on the floor, bare footed." she bending for her tail ring. "Got it!" she smiled.

_"Prrbooooouuut!"_

Gatomon turned red; even she was the girl with most of mishaps; she was quite used to it; even when she's not expecting them. She quickly put her ring back on her dresser and turned to agumon. "Whoops heh heh heh heh. Pardon!" she said, blushing in embarrassment. "It's okay, don't worry about it. As long you don't forget your aspects." he said, giggling. She made a small smile and trying walking on the floor, still was cold.  
"Eeep! It's still cold, I wish mom made us socks." she said. "Well you can always warm up with another fart!" agumon suggested. "I passed gas, not Methane." she said, joking. "Hey gatomon, since it's still a little cold and it's not quite morning yet, mind if I sleep with you?" agumon asked. "Why don't you go sleep with tai?" she asked. "I was sleeping niceley but he kicked me off with his soccer dreams and he's still head butting and kicking. You don't mind, do you?" he questioned.

"Well I guess as long you don't fart in my bed." she told. "You don't have to worry about me. You're the one with most mishaps." he said, driffting to sleep. She made a small smile and went back to sleep as well. Soon it was time for everybody else to get up, gatomon ate breakfast then went to the ceiling. She studied the wind; it still felt like was still out there; something that will happen today. **"Oh jeez. I don't like this. My paws still ache and I think it's because of him, but better not worry to much about him."**

Gatomon asked for patamon to "play" with her in a vast valley, not far from home. Piedmon's phone rang, he answered it. _"Let's go. I think the time is now." said the 3rd. _"Nah, not now when you see a explosion of laughter in the air, that's the signal." piedmon told. "I'm to do what again, piedmon?" blackgatomon asked. "You are to find her and hold her back so that will make her more persistent of saving kari." piedmon ordered. _And who's going to messenager of the signal in the sky?" the 3rd asked._"That'll be puppetmon. Now let's get ready when he says and I will release my pets while you let off yours." piedmon planned.

So the day went by and the gang suspected nothing of today. So they decided to hang out at the park. "Hey kari. How's the weds?" tk said, meeting up with kari. Not everyone was there, it was just a concidence thought they all head but kari and tk went first.^^) "They're fine." "So where are they? I haven't seen patamon for the month." "They have gone to play in a valley, not far from home. How's gabumon and matt?" "They're doing great. Matt and gabumon has been catching dates with sora and biyomon." So the 2 began to sat down. "So what did you come here for, Tk?" kari asked. "Ehh just to hang out. Didn't expect you to be here. What are you doing here anyway?" Tk asked.

"Just to enjoy the wind, such a nice breeze." she responded. "Kari, where did you get those costumes by the way?" "I got the Organization 13 one of the Internet and mom actually made gatomon's costume, she's really good at making costumes her size and clothes!"

The kids thoughts went crazy, just to be lucky to be there to do nothing but hang out. It was the most perfect moment for them. Kari was about to ask something to perk Tk's interest but davis came by with veemon.  
"Hey kari! What it be, Tk?" davis said. "Nothing." they said. "I was just here to hang out." "And I to enjoy the wind." To make a long story short everybody came to the park.

"Okay it appears we're all here." Tk said, observing. "Well what shall we do today?" tai asked. "We could make a picnic." davis said. "We don't have any thing to place the food on if there was one, silly." veemon said. "NOW!" piedmon ordered. Puppetmon sat on a roof with a _jester Bomb_. "This is gonna be so fun." he said. Then he whacked in the air and it exploded which a laughing echo. "What the heck was that?" yolie said. "No one said there would be fireworks today." cody said in confusion. "Here I come, blondie." black gatomon said, making her move. "This is something That will even be fun for me!" piedmon said, flying up. He released a legion of vilemon as they rampaged to the city.

_"Here I come, little gatomon. You're life ends today and you'll be with your friend in the skies."_said the 3rd, ordering bats through the city. Suddenly they heard people began to scream as they saw Vilemon run through town. Then when at least 20 reached the park, the digimon began to prepare them selves. "Oh man. When I thought we could have a nice day." matt sighed. "We might as well get ready now. Looks like they want to invade the town. But more importantly........where the hell did they come from?!" yolie said.

"Oh well I'm going to get ready." veemon declared. _"Veemon Armor digivolve to.........Fladramon!"_ Fladramon jumped and began to shoot. _"Fire rokets!"_15 got hit while agumon destroyed them with a Pepper breath. They felt confident until bats began to surround them but they flew off as puppetmon landed. "Where is the little kitty?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" sora asked. "We want the kitty, now tell us where she is!" he told. Then he looked at kari and smiled:"You know where she is. Be a good little girl and tell me where she be." "I'm not telling you anything! I don't know what you guys want with her but I'm not telling." kari declared.

His smile vanished and glared at kari. "Fine." He shot his strings in the air and they looked to see he was bringing down puppet clones. They surrounded them all, they all looked like puppetmon. They all had different kind of hat colors. "Tell me or else we attack." "I'll tell you what:You attack and I'll burn each one of you weird freaks to the ground." flamdramon threatened. "Okay." So that's what pupetmon did, flamdramon and davis held off the puppet clones while the group ran.

Soon the gang got attcked by a Floramon, one of puppetmon's friends that would love to help him with evil. She made a horde of other floramon, yolie and sora took them on. To make a long story short everyone except kari had to split up and take on some digimon that was working with the 4 villans. Then when she thought she could go somewhere safe, blackgatomon stopped her.

"What do you guys want with gatomon?" kari demanded. "I'm to..........eh it's not worth tell _you._" she shrugged. "But if you tell me where the cat is, I'll spare your life." "I'll never tell you!" "Bad idea......" She launched at her, getting kicked in the face. She flew back, gaining her balance.  
"Never fear, kari. Nekomon is here to proctect you!" nekomon said, arriving. "Oh I'm so glad that you're here, nekomon." kari gushed. "And don't forget me!" she heard above. Gatomon! "Oh gatomon! You're finally here! Where's patamon?" kari said. "He and Tk are coming. We saw bats in the sky and immediately saw that something was wrong! I told patamon we should check on you guys!" gatomon smiled.

_"Well you're right, little_ _kitty. It's been a while. _she heard. "He's here." blackgatomon purred. Gatomon saw a black figure in the fog. He began to walk out of it and kari & gatomon gasped. The character they saw was........Myotismon. "Oh gotdamn it. Not again." she cried, quietly. "Hello little kari. I ask that you step aside and let me do my work." myostimon told. "What the hell do you want her for?" kari growled. "Revenge. That little furball destroyed me twice! I could have been a nice guy if she just let me lived!" he said. "Is that even part of your lines?" gatomon asked.

"No, it's not. I'm actually can be nice. But anyways I'm here to end this gatmon." he smiled. "I don't care what you came for and I won't let you touch no one especially me!" she rowred. "Well not unless you can take on 2 at the same time, you will get a claw on you." blackgatomon mocked. "Gatomon, I'll take her while you take myotismon, okay?" nekomon told. Gatomon agreed to this, knowing that's the only choice they have for the moment until the others came.

"Okay here we.....go!" she said, leaping for attack.

* * *

Once the gang got there, it didn't matter. Nekomon's battle wasn't too far away from gatomon and the gang's. Nekomon was quite beat and so was gatomon. Everyone was mostly getting beat; no matter the tricks and stategies they tried; they got almost defeated. "I.....can't give up......just yet." gatomon panted. "Well you'll have to. The end is almost here." myotismon annouced. "You won't have to worry about any more pain." She got him in the face, then kicked him back. "Watch your back!" She turned around to see piedmon was about to slash her w/ a sword. Veemon covered that while she dodged myotismon's Crismon lightning. SHe almost had him but Myotismon's crismon lighting won that time.

"Come on gatomon! You worked as a slave and my servant for me and you can't show me your power from our last fight!?" myotismon shouted. Gatomon climbed up, she was getting beaten up before she could make a move. "Show me the power you had I killed wizardmon! I know you've got something new to show me!!! SHOW ME!!!!!!" he yelled, kicking her back. She flew into a wall, bouncing back.

She tried to get him in the face, but he countered. Everybody else had to defeat puppetmon and piedmon but for gatomon vs. Myotismon was like Sasuke Vs. Itachi. Gatomon was getting beat up pretty bad, myotismon still had his same strength but he was beating gatomon up very badly.

**"All right. I've had enough of this. I think it's time to use it or it never. Lightning paw or nothing."**She thought. She ran up a tree and leaped, myotismon flew toward. She chomped on a halapeno and did it:"Fire ball jutsu!" The conflagration headed for the vampire, it hit him 100 percent. Gatomon dropped down from the tree and made a smile as she thought she was done. "I need to read that book More often. Well it appears that's done." she said. "Not quite yet." she heard. She blocked myotismon's attack from behind, she flew back.

She decided she had no other choice but to use it. "Lighting paw!" electricity began to appear in her right paw. "Oh all right then. Here I come. _Crimson lightning!_" he drew out his lighting and it transformed into a sword. They both leaped.

"It's over for you!" myotismon shouted. "I won't lose you!" gatomon snapped. Pegasusmon made it just in time for the 2 to attack.

Everything was sweeped from the gale of the combation. Gatomon's right glove came off as she flew back, piedmon attacked. He sliced her up and kicked her in the air and slashed her back down. _"It's over now, gatomon! Say good bye! Grisly wing!"_myotismon fired a blade of dark bats. She was about to hit the ground..............she got hit. She let out a cry of pain as the spear of bats went right through her. Her eyes went white and blood escaped from her mouth. She was speechless as she got struck in the chest like getting hit by a bullet......

She landed on a building wall and dropped down. Patamon and kari were at her side. "Gatomon, please tell me you'll be okay." kari begged. "I've been hit in the chest. That monster....." she moaned. "Gatomon, I'm sorry I didn't come faster." "Patamon, there's no one to blame for this. You saved Tk is the thing is much quite better. Besides you know I'll come back." "But what if you don't, that attack is what got wizardmon!" kari told.

"I know. But I'll be fine, even though I'm massively injured, there's never a end to the most evilest auras. But.........." she whispered. "Gatomon, please tell me you're not going to die! You can't! There's gotta be something for you to keep living and not cease forever!" nekomon said, almost crying. "I don't even know...........if that's even.........possible." she said. She took patamon's paw and whispered:"Patamon, you done all as a husband. Stay at our place because you're still my husband and..........." she began to crumble away. "Watch your.........back." Her legs shattered and her eyes closed slowly as she faded away. Patamon's paw was now empty, all kari and him could do was cry and mourn.

Myotismon smiled as the wind blew his cape. "Ahhh, good riddance. Doesn't it feel good?" he smiled. Agumon eyes flooded of tears, his sister got annihilated by a monster. "You cruel bastard!!!" he roared. He ran to attack, myotismon countered and shoved to the ground. "What small piece of trash. You can go with your sister if you just lie still." he said, placing his boot on his head. "No not agumon!" veemon launched. He missed gatomon too, he couldn't let it go unpunished. Blackgatomon got in his way, kicking him back. "Not so fast Blue boy." she mocked. "You still have much of us to fight, if you want to keep going." puppetmon said. Everyone just wanted to return the favor back to these jerks.

"Well since my work here is done, we could perhaps do this next time." myotismon grinned. "You're not going.........._ANYWHERE!!!"_he heard. Patamon could let this awful vampire just fly away after what he just done, he flew rapidly towards him. "Come here so I..........wait that's not my job but I'll send some candy with you." he said. He caught him by his neck and slammed him into the ground and threw him in the air.

"_Crismon lighting Imprisonment!"_Myotismon's Crismon lightning circled around patamon and constricted him. "Now get out of here and live with your spared life!" myotismon yelled. He kicked him back down to the ground, in the trees. The villans laughed and faded from the area, back to their homes. Blackgatomon stopped as she saw gatomon's left glove. "I think I'll take this as a souvineir." she said.

Tk got patamon out of the tree he landed in, he obviously got hit hard. "Hey joe. Can you fix up patamon?" Tk asked. "Yeah, give him to me." joe said. Kari stood at where gatomon landed. She couldn't stop crying of what happened to her beloved cat. Tk walked over trying to comfort her. "Kari.........you know she'll be back. Digimon never die, you know?" he said, trying cheer her up. She turned and began to pace away. "That's true but that attack...............I'm not sure." she cried. She faded away from the group and they followed her to make her feel better but they could make themselves better. Where was gatomon now? They didn't know, they just wanted her back.

Such...........a horrible death. It may not be true but...................nothing lasts forever. But everyone knows most every story ends with a happy ending. But the question is: will this end happy? Find out next time on _patamon's way to a digikitty's heart_! =J


	17. Clouds

Hey readers! As you know I, gatomon has been destroyed by that jerk myotismon but nothing goes sad as cuteveemon said. So that's why until then I'll be telling the story for a while! Enjoy!

Ch.17 Clouds

I was sleeping nicely then I heard the wind whistle. I woke up and it was dark, the moon was out. "Wha-wha-what happened? Oh yeah I remember........I bet kari is so depressed I'm gone." "She is." I yiped to see who it was, wizardmon. "When did you get here, wizardmon?" I asked. "I've been here, you're the new one. Look." he pointed to the ground.

I was floating in the air, I instantly jumped. "Yeeek! I'm gonna fall!" I cried, I jumped into wizardmon's arms. I held on him tight until I realized I was holding on to him. I drawed back a bit and my arms-were around him. "Its nice that we can touch again isn't it, gatomon?" wizardmon said.  
I was holding on to him. "Wizardmon, where am I?" I asked. "It appears myotismon destroyed you and you're here in the sky with me because you a holy digimon and since you are of the species, you can't die permanently. So there's your answer." he explained.

I Looked around, I could see through him and myself too. I was confused for a moment but I could finally touch wizardmon again. I leaped on him and hugged him tight. I began to cry, I can touch him again. "I missed you so much. Now I can finally feel you again!" I cried, choking up. He hugged me back as a tear ran down his face as well.

So we were now just walking i the air, wizardmon informed me how to move as a ghost. "So you think I'm supposed to be getting revived?" I asked. "Well yes because as you know that the writers of the 1st season of digimon made me like this, but for you myotismon must have planned this so you won't come back." wizardmon informed. I started to think about it and wizardmon was right, it wasn't a coincidence that puppetmon, piedmon and today happened, they were all planning to kill me! Plus the writers of the 1st season of digimon sucks because they turned my best friend into a ghost!

Anyways I knew kari must have been so depresed about me. I mean when she had to go to school she drew a picture and her art teacher asked what's it called and she said:_Mourning Darkness. _Cuteveemon may draw this picute, veemon, patamon and kari were staring into the sky and I was crying and the sky was dark blue.

When my fans heard that I died it seemed like the whole school self-esteem dropped 90%! The happiness when they saw all dropped as if the whole year it would rain and we'd never see a sun again. Veemon and agumon was the most depressed out of anyone! Patamon was still hanging in there but veemon wouldn't play any games or go outside, he just stare out of the window! Poor veemon.........

Agumon just looked at outside as well but when he ate he ate whatever he was eating quickly and gazed at pictures of us. Everyone must had felt like they lost their mothers or the world would come to a end and there's nothing they could to do to stop it or the evil digimon invaded our town and they were invincible!

I felt so sad too. I still couldn't think of a way to get back on grass! What did that vampire Jerk do so bad to make me not to even get regenerated?! One day when I thought all hope was gone of talking to anyone except wizardmon. Parents told everyone to get a little fresh air even though they didn't feeling doing nothing but be gloomy, they all went to the tournament place.

As they spoke a little but nothing lively, Mira arrived at the tournament. "Hey guys. Having a nice day?" she asked. They made a small nod and replied yes. Then I saw and everyone else Nekomon right by her leg, nekomon had a partner! "Mira, Nekomon is your digimon?! Why didn't you tell us?!" kari adored. "I was kinda shy to say that I had one so I kept it a secret until one night she came home and said she met gatomon and I could see I wasn't all alone!" she said, blushing. That made everyone else that knew Mira smile, it made me smile too. Nekomon wasn't a homeless cat at least!

So once Mira introduced her self to my digimon friends the match started w/ nekomon. She was againist a Falcomon (original) but before she got out on the arena, she stopped and sat on a seat. "Gatomon, I wish you were here. It feels like there's not another cat to see me." she began to weep. I felt touched. "Gatomon, if you can hear me please respond some way so I know you're not dead. Please answer me." she spoke. I floated next to her, I wanted to tell her I was but how if I can't even touch anything? "Oh look at me, talking to no one but ghosts. Like if she perhaps will answer me, when she comes back." she said. Then I spoke into her ear. "I am here, nekomon. I will always be on earth." I whispered.

Instead of looking back, she freaked out. "Kyaaaa! Who's there?! Who's there in the dark, I'll find you if you don't come out!" she shuddered. "Nekomon, it's me gatomon!" I told her. She looked around with a baffled look. "But I don't see you......Where are you, gatomon?" she asked.  
I didn't know really how but I got an Idea. "Use your Cat's eye hypnotism!" I told her. She closed her eyes and opened them, now her eyes were purple. "Gatomon! I can see you, you're visible!" she said, astonished. "Good! I'm so happy that you can see me! Nekomon, don't worry about me, I will find a way to come back. But in order to do that I will need your help when I need it!" I smiled.

She began to shed tears but agreed. Now that she knew I was still around, she continued to her match. She was able to beat falcomon with a few dark paws grabbing him and slamming in constantly on the ground like you see on tom & Jerry, Jerry learns martial arts and slams tom in the ground with a dance!

Eventually he got irrated so he dodged the hands and headed straight for her. He went for her, she didn't move. When he got close, a nekomon clone punched him in the face. That was one of Itachi's clone techniques, me and nekomon got it down. He let her borrowed it until she was finished with it. Everyone that didn't know about the book just gawked. He was sweating and looked like he was scared, but he nervously tried to attack her again.

She bit a pepper until he came. "Fire style......." she muttered. "You cursed cat! You will die, today is your last day to live!" he screamed. "_Fire ball Jutsu!"_She hurled the fire right at him, he screamed as he began to fly in the air to cool off. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!!!" he squawked. Soon he got scared to much and flew off in fear. Nekomon just smiled as she walked off the arena, everybody was speechless!XD

Soon after the day she kept seeing me to her self. After talking with me on top she decided to go home. "Sigh, what a day it has been." I said. "Indeed it has been a day for every one." wizardmon said, descending by me. "Where have you been?" "In America, spooking lazy people." "That's what you do with your ghost life when you're not watching me?" "Well just a few times when you don't need me, it's actually fun."

Me and wizardmon decided to do that for a while until the moon risen. I remembered I can't really actually touch stuff but I picked up this dude's pie and threw it in his face! He was just sitting in the couch, burping and farting a few times. I thought he probably needed a joke on him.^^)

Next was this lazy fat lady, just sitting watching soap operas. I had whispered in her ear:_Do you know what happens to the soap operas that die in the series? They come back to life to haunt the people that sits on couches and doesn't do nothing but eat cake!_That made her jump and fall of her couch! I felt as if that was enough for the lazy people of America and I went back home. Before I went to go spook other people wizardmon spotted something.

"Gatomon look. They're they are in the park." he spoke. I gazed in his direction, myotismon. "Him?! What's he doing here in the real world?!" I grumbled. Then blackgatomon, piedmon and puppetmon appeared too. We decided to see what could they be up to! "All right this better be something so good we can't even talk over the phone!" blackgatomon mumbled. "Guys! I got the greatest idea! I know we've came to kill gatomon but let's make sure that there's no evidence!" he gushed. All of the sudden they were talking like teenagers, when did villain's voice change or was myotismon excited about his next plot?

"All right let's kill kari as well! She's gatomon's friend and I'm sure that will complete the mission!" he said. The 3 villains, to my shock, had a confused look on their faces. "Dude, we've already killed gatomon which was no problem to favor in, but what you're saying you want to kill a human girl?" piedmon asked. Myotismon nodded with happiness. The 3 digimon exchanged glances and piedmon went back to myotismon and said:Uuuuh well it couldn't hurt to kill someone else." "Great, just say when and I'll set up the place and just send someone with reinforcements and we do this thing!" he said, flying off.

"Are we really going to do this, piedmon?" blackgatomon asked. Piedmon simply responded:"Yes." And so they all vanished from the park, leaving me shocked. They were about to kill kari, how could they do that! But it seemed to that piedmon, puppetmon, and blackgatomon wasn't really sure about this.......

"We should tell kari before it's too late." wizardmon suggested. "No, I got a plan. I just have to tell her to look in my right glove and get my power ring and tell her to use just in case she has to fight." I replied. "Uuuum gatmon, I hate to burst your plan but kari only has the _left_glove. Blackgatomon has the right one." he told me. "What?!" I said, astounded. I flew in kari's room and wizardmon was right, she had the left but not the right! "Where's the-! How did that witch get my right glove, in it is my ring?!" I growled. "When I watched you get hit, you got stripped of your gloves and ring, before you hit the wall you put in your right glove. When she left, she noticed one of your gloves was one the ground and she took it as a souvenir. Kari picked up your left one when she departed." wizardmon explained.

"Oh just great. Know I'll have to think of a way to get my glove!" I cried. "Oh you shouldn't worry about it now. But you should be hasty before the enemy strikes." "Uuuum you go ahead to New jersey, I'll catch up." I said. So wizardmon flew off as I looked in the bed room, I seeped through and looked at kari then at my silly brother. He was snoring little and he seemed to be having his back towards tai, then I got a theory.

What if I could take control of another person's body? Not with strings but just be inside of them and move how I want them to? It was kinda like Momoka were she has her other side, bizarre momoka. So I decided to see, I dropped down on agumon. The lights were out and I opened my eyes, I was right by tai!!! "Oh my god.....is this really working?!" I whispered. I looked at my hands, they were yellow!!!! I couldn't believe my theory worked! I tried not to wake tai and I tiptoed out of the room. I laughed to myself as I went to the bathroom. I had agumon's body but the eyes were my color, blue. I was so pleased with myself that I took a body that I knew!!! "This is going to be so fun!" I gushed.

I ran into the kitchen to drink a soda. "Buuurrrp! Ahhhh so delicous, I'm so crazy. This so awsome! I've tooken the control of my brother's body!" I thought. Then I heard a voice. _"Tai, will you please stop talking in your sleep."_I looked around,"Agumon?" I looked around. "Odd. Where did he go?" I thought. _Tai, will you please wake up or something? I-! Huh where am I and why can't I move my arms?!"_Then I realised something even though I had control of agumon's body, _agumon still was alive in his mind._"Uuum agumon?" _"Gatomon is that you? Where am I?" _

I began to think that I stood to long so I ran up tai's bed and left agumon's body, posthaste! So I started to do my possession ghostwork. Get it, ghostwork? ^^) So in order to take possession of someone's body, I just have to dive in and my eye color will change but their spirit still remains in their heads. So it's kinda like momoka stuff after all but I have control and the other can't do anything but talk. That's what it seems like so until then, I think my infiltration plan just might work!

So that's it! Only nekomon can see me because CEH eyes, for everybody else, possession. Oh well that's it for now, there's more to come! Hope u've enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Glove Infiltration

What it be, everybody! As you know I can use spirit strings to control, I think, digimon's body! So once I can just find one I can borrow someone's body Kari will destroy those monsters! Enjoy!

Ch.18 Glove Infiltration

Agumon got up with a woozy eye look. "Oh good morning, agumon! You sleep well? I hope you didn't have bad dreams about gatomon." she said. "Well I've started to just hope she will come back. But last night I had the weirdest dream that gatomon was talking or controlling me." he said. "That's a odd dream. Because you were whispering in your sleep last night." tai said.

Then it got quiet, they all realized patamon and kari wasn't there. "Tai, is kari awake?" mom asked. "She is but she won't budge. She keeps on talking about gatomon." tai informed. Patamon in his room kept mourning in darkness. "I should have been there for her. But now...." he says. Then his door opens a little, it's agumon. "Hey patamon, what do you want for breakfast?" "Cereal." "What kind, buddy?" ".............the darkness of cimmanon tost. It's sweet like gatomon, but I bet they taste horrible. Like the taste of spinach."

Agumon love to cheer patamon up but he ran out. Then mom called him to read my letter. "Hey agumon. About that dream, I don't think you were dreaming. It's a letter from gatomon." she pointed out. Agumon made a baffled face and took it from her and read it out loud.

_Dear, agumon. You may think last night were you couldn't control your body was Not a dream. I kinda took control of your physical body to test something out. I will explain everything later once I can take control of someone's elseses body or I could take control of yours.=J _

The room became silent as agumon just gazed at the note. "................is that even possible?" tai asked. "What's possible?" kari asked, appearing. "I think agumon has a Illusionary note that's from gatomon." patamon said, signing in too. Agumon shuddered as I watched through the window from the patio. "Hee hee hee hee he is so believable. I didn't want to make him shudder." I said. "He seems to be shaking like a leaf in the fall. So how do you plan on using someone's else's body to get your right glove back?" wizardmon asked. "Uh huh! I just have to find a certain someone. Someone with much speed and.......I got the person I plan to use!" I said in eureka.

* * *

"You want me to be your possession spy?" nekomon asked. "Uh huh! You're a cat and we've got to go get my right glove because it has my tail ring in it! And blackgatomon is holding it as a souvenir, which we got to get back." I explained. We were on my roof place and wizardmon left to go travel around the world. "Uuum I don't know. It seems a little creepy and scary." she said. "Don't worry all I have to do is dive inside of you and I will be partly alive again." I explained. She was still a little freaked but she agreed to let me enter.

So once I did I went to the mirror to look at my self, blue eyes. "Oh sweet it was a success!" "Oh isn't that good?! Now we can get your glove back!" nekomon said. I was excited until I noticed something, my eyes were blue when I spoke but when nekomon talked, they turned yellow.  
I asked her to talk again and the eyes turned yellow again. "Hhhhm that's odd. Perhaps I still can control my body but the eye color changes." nekomon connected the pieces. So in other words, it was like Momoka's life on _SGT Frog! _(Love that show and the books)

"Well then I know we can do this so let's charge!" I said, cofidently. Then nekomon's tummy growled, quite loud. "Uuum before we do that let's go somewhere to eat first!" nekomon suggested. "Well alrighty then!" I said. So we went to a restaurant to eat. Soon it would be time to retrieve the glove of hope.

* * *

Everyone was still depressed. When mimi and palmon got the news, they turned to sobbing statues. It was awful, agumon still cried when he was alone, patamon stayed in his room, alone and dark. For me I just stared at the clouds and sky as if I had no where to go and no reason to be here. In other words I was bored without gatomon. I knew she would come back I wasn't depressed, just bored out of my mind.

Tk or davis couldn't help me, even though they tried to cheer me up I still felt like one of those Unhappy kids that has no digimon to own or be friends with. But mom soon told all of us to get out and get some fresh air. We didn't want to but we decided it's probably better than staying inside all day.

I was with patamon and we were in a park. "Patamon, are you still depressed about gatomon? You know she'll come back eventually!" I told him. He nodded and sighed in respond:"I don't know kari. That move that myotismon used, I don't know if will ever see my wife again. It's been 4 weeks and a digimon comes back to earth with only 1 to 3 days and they're reborned but it's been 4 weeks and I see now white cat in sight."

My god patamon was getting so strong with explanations they seemed like bullet bills, I have nothing to reply back! "Uuum well she will. We just got to find out a way how. The villains have weakness..........and I think I know who could revive her! Patamon I think we just may have a chance of getting gatomon! Back I know it may sound a little crazy but I think who can do just may do it if we persuade him!" I exclaimed.

He turned to me and smiled with happiness and responded:"I don't really care if it's crazy, if we can get gatomon back with your idea, it just may be a possible." he said with glee. So I whispered it in his ear and his eyes widen and his smile grew wide as well! "Oh my god! Kari I think that's excellent! We just have to persuade him like you said and we'll get her back!" he said. So we decided to go and try to find "**him.**"

* * *

Once after munching on something at taco bell, we were at blackgatomon's house. "Oh my. I seems like a dessert." nekomon squeaked. It did her house was like 2 football fields long! "Yeah it is pretty deep and long, not unless this is a illusion trap but we have to get that glove!" I said, determined. It wasn't to big but there was so much space, it had to be a illusion trap but I had to do it!

So we arrived at her door. "Hhhhm how we should get it in? I know perhaps through the roof! Or we could break right through her stupid window! That'll make her give my glove back! Wait we should try to enter quietly and then-!" _Creaaaaaak._Nekomon simply opened the door.  
"It was unlocked. Aren't we lucky?" she said. I sweat-dropped, why didn't I check the knob?

Anyways instead of feeling stupid like sakura I agreed with her and entered. We searched the house, making sure that she wasn't there. After a while we searched for the glove. It was at least 20 minutes and we still didn't find it! "Where is my glove?" I wondered. Then I spotted a box that had a key hole. I picked it up and tried to see if it was open, closed. I pondered for a little while until I used nekomon's nail, nothing.

"You have got to be kidding me man. Now where is the key?" Then I remembered after looking under her bed I found something gold! It was the key! I thought it might be to her door but it was thin! We opened it expecting to my glove, but it was her damn diary! "Dammit!" I threw it on her bed. "She'll probably be her any minute and we still haven't found it! Where could it be?!" nekomon yelled. I thought for a moment and then I realized something, I didn't look betweent the couch! I know it may sound silly but it was worth a try................that try failed.

So we looked in her bedroom again! "Man I'm starting tired of being a ghost all of the sudden. I'm kinda getting bored of just flying around. High and low, long and short. If I only knew.........where would she put her........" I thought. Then I got something. If someone didn't want to lose something, they would put it somewhere where they could find it! So I looked on her dresser and it was in her second drawer!!! The second drawer was labeled "sweet stuff". Why didn't I look there!? I picked up my glove and ignored the other stuff she had in it. "Great now we can finally go! I can't believe this whole thing went perfect!" nekomon mewed. Then we heard a voice. "What the heck? Did the wind blow my door open?" I heard. I took a small peak, blackgatomon!

"Oh man..........I want to go back to kari already! I don't want to duke it out with her!" I mumbled. "What are you doing in my house?!" we heard behind us. We spun around and jumped back, she was behind us already! "Uuum hi there! We just came to fix your cable Tv! We didn't know how it worked so that's why we waited for you to set it up!" nekomon replied, nervously. She glared at us, then I came back and her glare disappeared.

"What the he? Cat's eye hypnotism!" her eyes turned purple. I couldn't move and I believe she saw me through nekomon's body because she said:"What the hell?! It's you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "I came to get my glove back and no one is going to stop me, not even you! You may think this battle is over but I will be back!" I declared. She punched me in the face making me fly back. "We'll see about that when you actually have a stronger body." I flew up- well actually nekomon flew and I snatched my glove back and kicked her to the ceiling.

I began to ran but she tackled me. I threw her off of me into her kitchen and ran quickly out of her house. Then I noticed something she wasn't really alone, there was other homes. But then she tripped me as I began to run again and she tried to go the other way. I elbowed her shin making her bounce, knocking her off balance. I caught my glove again and ran off. She clapped her hands and mountains rised, blocking my path.

She made them come up by her eyes and the ground. "Gimme back my souvenir!" she roared. I dodged her leap and ran off again where it was the opening back to the city. Then something grabbed my legs, man was she fast! She grabbed nekomon's feet so quickly, firmly! "If you think you're leaving with hope, kitten, you're wrong!" she growled. She threw me into the air, letting me fall onto my face. I began to climb up, I was getting beat up badly. I couldn't let kari die, I couldn't give up! _I couldn't let kari down, I CAN'T LET HER DIE!!!_Then I heard nekomon urging me on.

**"Come on gatomon! You don't want for kari to die too, do you?! We must keep going and get away from this witch fast as possible! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP UNTIL KARI STAYS ALIVE!!!!" **she told me. I began to get up on my feet as I looked for her. "Still not going to give up, huh? Well then say goodbye to your friend as well!" she announced to me from behind.

She was rushing up to me, she was under my tail!!!! She was ready to rip nekomon's wings off. Then I had an idea and last option.....that last option and idea was............

_Pbbbbboooourrrrouuuuuuuuuurrrrffffffff, prrrrrrrrruuuump!_

......was to fart in her face!XD I farted as soon she got under my tail in her face, it was a loud giant spacious one! XD The sulfurous cloud reached her nose, she coughed and backed from me. "Ewwww that was so gross!" she said, holding her nose. "Ha! That's payback sucker! A little revenge plot for what you did last time _before_I died!" I declared.

_Flashback_

I was against her and I was almost finished with her but she shook all my moves off and recovered! "Now let's see what you really are!" she smiled. I was baffled for a moment until a dark aura surrounded me and I couldn't see until I felt a draft. My clothes were gone! "Kyaaaaa! Where's my-!" I then heard a whistle and I thought it was a boy doing a Sexual call whistle but it was blackgatomon, she snatched my clothes with a fishing pole! "Is this what you're looking for?" she taunted. I was standing there, cold in my blue underwear. "Give those back you lesbian!" I cried. "One I'm not a lesbian, I just wanted to defeat you in your underwear! Completely stripped of clothes Knocked out !" she purred.

She dropped the fishing pole and kicked me in the air and Rock lee primary lotus slammed me!!!! Everyone, except my friends, laughed and clapped. I started to blush and I turned to her and declared:"This will not end until we're even, you sick freak!" I screamed.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, just put your clothes back on you little kitten!" she said, throwing back my clothes. She walked off in a mocking manner while I stomped off embarrassed and furious!

_End of flashback _

"What?! That was only for comedy!" she growled, fanning away the smell. "Well that was too! And it's payback, witch! See ya, sucker! ^^P" I rasberried.  
I ran off but she didn't move and shook her fist saying:I'll get you back for this, gatomon!" "So gatomon did you really use a gas as an attack?" nekomon asked. I began to blush, It was too embarrassing to admit. "Well sort of, it was just a Impulse!" I told her. "So that explains why you bought the supreme cheesy burrito!" she teased. I began to turn pink. "I just bought that so it could be enough for both of us!!! ^^;" I said, blushing. "So perhaps you'll make it an attack? What you're going to call it- the Gas Missile?!" she mocked. "I told you it was just for payback, darn it!" I said, turning red.

Anyways we got back to town. It was sunset I decided to let Nekomon go back home with Mira. We said our goodbyes and I left her body and she waved as she flew on top of a building and bounced off. "So you had fun today?" wizardmon asked me. "yeah it was fun to be alive again but I know kari is waiting for me to come back. But when will I come back?" I replied.

We just floated in the air watching the sunset for the whole evening. But the answer to when was my regeneration was almost impossible to answer. How could I come back if I've been killed severely and permantely?

So anyways that's it! Kari is cooking up something to bring me back to life and this **"him"** that she said is something you'll see in the next chapter of _patamon's way to a digikitty's heart, _see ya!;)


	19. Tests?

Hiya, readers! For this chapter will probably make most of you all happy but I won't spoil it for you! So let's get the train running and don't forget the snacks!

Ch.19 Tests?

Nekomon was on the way to kari's to give the glove, which she forgot to give last night. She then knocked on the door and asked to speak to kari. She immediately gave her the ring and told her to put it on. I would say all what happened but I'm too lazy to say it all so I'm making it short!^^P

So once she did that she had then began to call patamon. "You're ready to go now?" patamon asked. "Yep. I'm ready to go find him and pop the question. So let's go!" kari said. "Wait kari I need you to do the dishes and clean your room before you go." mom told. "But mooom...........I was about to see if gatomon could be revived!" she said. Mom just kinda gazed at kari and then replied: "Well if you're going to do that, finish your jobs and I'll let you go" she said with a wink. Kari groaned as she took off her Organization 13 jacket.

So what I was doing was hanging out with wizardmon. We were just speeding with the air killing time. "So I guess this is the last time I'll be able to touch you again." I said. "Well I guess so. You'll still be able to see me but can't touch me. The writers suck for making me like this. It rather is awful." wizardmon said.

I wanted to give him a small present. "Hey wizardmon can you kneel down a little?"I asked. So he did and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Even though we won't be able to touch if I get revived, you'll have me to remember me when we were together." I charmed. He smiled and he scratched my ears and said:"I will always remember this moment." I purred at our peacefull moment. We were alone for the longest.

* * *

So after doing chores I put on my jacket and me and patamon left. It seemed like a cool day and we were leaving and I bumped into Tk. I didn't see him until I opened my eyes, it appears I stumbled and fell. "Oh I'm sorry kari!" he said. "Oh! Uuuh don't be! I must have not watched where I was going!" I said.

He helped me up and davis and veemon then showed up. "Hey T.B. and kari! Howzitgoing?" davis asked. "I don't think he will ever get my name right until he's older." tk muttered. I nudged him and whispered:"He will. You just gotta believe in him, he is a good friend!" I winked. So I gave him a hug and veemon a kiss when davis wasn't looking.(If he saw me kiss veemon, he probably think I like veemon more.........which I do!)

So we decided to take a walk, I thought it was probably to early to go to him right now in day light, perhaps later. "So what have you boys been up to?" "Uuuh well I had to drag veemon out of the house because he was about to mourn again about gatomon." davis told. "And I just decided to get out of the house and see kari!" tk replied.

I smiled at my friends but veemon and probably others were still crying about gatomon but I had a sweet idea to bring her back. "So what are you guys doing?" veemon asked. "Well we're about to go try on getting g-!" patamon stopped, I covered his mouth. "We were just getting out of the house too!" I giggled. The boys just looked at us, baffled. I whispered in patamon's ear:"Patamon, I want to keep it a surprise! Don't spoil it!" I whispered. He agreed with me and we continued with our walk.

Later on we found everybody else and mira & nekomon. "So what shall we do tonight before we go to bed?" sora asked. "Well we could always go to a theme park or something." ken said. I was still thinking where could I find him but he never appeared, I was getting worried. So we didn't know what to do but patamon could see through my eyes I was worried.

_"Patamon, what are we going to do? I forgot where he lives and he's our only chance of getting gatomon back!" _I said to him, telepathically. _"I know. Nothing has happened and he still haven't appeared, we got to go find him! I don't know if we can wait any longer!" _he replied. Instantly, when we thought hope was all lost, bats and puppetmon began to appear.

"We need to see someone, it will be better if those 2 cooperated." he said. "What do you want? We won't let you have whoever you might want!" hawkmon declared. He sighed and shrugged in a taunting way and said:"We need him and her." he pointed. He was pointing at me and patamon. "Us?" I asked. "Yep and we just want to have a little fun so please let the bats raise you in the air and take you where the rest is waiting." he said. Patamon and I exchanged a small face of hope and hapiness. _"I think this is our chance! Let's take it!" _patamon gushed. _"Yeah let's do it!"_ I winked.

"I don't know what you guys want with my sister but I won't let you kill her too!" tai siad, protective. "And I won't let you kill my digimon either!" Tk shouted. I said my line I wanted to say all day:"Okay, I'll do it. Go ahead." I said. "Oh how nice of you to cooperate." puppetmon smiled. "Kari, what are you doing?! I can't let you go with him!" Tai said. I growled, if he messed up the suprise, man that would suck so much.

"I'm ready, you ready patamon?" I asked. I acted as if I had no other choice but inside I was so excited and filled with hope! "Yeah, I'll fly." he said, he made a small smile. Apparently we couldn't really hold our joy! So I let the bats just pick me up. "Kari, I'll be there in a minute! Don't worry!" Tk shouted. "Okay, Tk! Take your time!" I shouted _"Seriously, take all the time you need!"_I muttered. I could hear the rest want to defeat puppetmon but he vanished and stole their digivices so those with wings couldn't digivolve.

"Oh boy! He stole their digivices so they won't come as quickly! Isn't this a dream come true, patamon?" I asked with joy. "Yeah there's no way they can't say no for what we ask! I think they are actually helping us with our plan!" patamon gushed. Soon we had descended in a large valley. No one was there for a while but blackgatomon, myotismon, piedmon and puppetmon appeared! "Well well the children has came to their graves." myotismon smiled. "Now it was quite nice of you to cooperate to your death, little ones. Now just stand still and you won't have to deal with pain any more." piedmon grinned.

"Wait! I have to ask one of you guys a question! I need to ask piedmon!" I annouced. Everyone except patamon made a confused face and they just looked at me. "Well then. This is unexpected, what is it?" piedmon asked. I took a deep breath and shooted:"Piedmon, will you please bring back gatomon? We love her much and we can't live without her and I know you probably can bring her back. So will you please?" I asked.

Piedmon just studied me and made a small smile. "Why bring back such little beast that was such a nuisance?! There is no reason for her to come back!" myotismon growled. "Well it would be nice for that little kitten to be back, not that I care about her." blackgatomon said. "And what reason would you like her back, blackgatomon?" piedmon asked. She clenched her teeth and struggled to say but it got through:"She's my rival. If she's gone, who else do I have ot compete againist?" she seemed to sweat-drip a little bit.

Then piedmon faced me and told myotismon and blackgatomon to come close. They huddled into a group like football how they make their plans. Blackgatomon chuckled and myotismon nodded his head and chuckled as well and they broke up. "Okay I will do it but one condition:You must pass a test and so does patamon. You must do 2 tests, kari. Try not to fail or else......." he said.

"Or else what happenes?" patamon asked. "You will have to say good bye to your little gatomon. For we will disappear and you'll never find us again." myotismon said. "Let's begin them shall we?" blackgatomon grinned. Instaneously, she vanished and I felt a wind across hand. And she then appeared right in front of me. She stole gatomon's tail ring!

"Hey, give that back!" I cried. "Well if you want it, you have to come and get it before your friends get here or you fail my test:Come get the gold." she winked, taunting. "And yours little piglet is my test:Let's see how strong you are." myotismon declared, stepping up. "And mine will be the last." said piedmon.

"What about puppetmon? Does he has a test for us?" I asked. "Nope just here to watch." he said, pulling up a chair.

So it was me againist blackgatomon's test and patamon vs. myotismon. "Well let's go!" patamon said, attacking. I hoped the guys didn't come as quickly so now it was my test. "Okay here I come!" I said, running towards blackgatomon.

So that's how it is! Kari and patamon must past the tests so I can come back! So I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and will I remain in the sky or finally return to my friends? Find out in the next chapter of _Patamon's way to a digikitty's heart!_ See ya!


	20. Pass or fail?

Hiya everybody? What it be with you? Good? All righty then on to the story! Enjoy!

Ch.20 Pass or Fail

Okay it's me kari. Patamon's experince is second. So I ran to her and she had the ring tied to a string of yarn, (i wonder if gatomon holds a ball of yarn?) I swiped at it, missed. She said I could use or do anything to get the ring back. So I tried on tricking her I was going up top but bottom, countered and drew back.

I swiped at it again until she jumped high in the air and I decided perhaps I should attack. Nah, I decided not to get a katana because I wanted to try to get gatomon back peacefully. So then after 25 min. of chasing and pursuing, I was somewhere and she was somewhere. Then my D-pad rang, it was from yolie. _"Kari, are you in the forest or valley or something? We think we're near but can you give us some directions?"_ I didn't really want to but................_"Follow the sounds, we're in a valley.....tell tai I'm fine."_

Then I had an idea to make this quick so patamon can tell his test. I leaped in a attack motion. **"Really is she about to attack me frontal style? Oh well..........I'll just have to disappear again."** she thought. Then I landed in front of her and said in a calm and sly way:"Hey I think I have something you may just like it and it's very intriguing!" I said. "You can't interest me with a bottle of milk, kid. Try something else before you fail.........." blackgatomon sighed.

I then pulled out a poster and said:"Feast your eyes to the delicous bunny!" I opened it and her eyes grew wide and her arms dropped. It was a poster of terrimon with a muslcar body and it was very tight. I drew terriermon's head and got a digimon body that was musclar and put it on there for gatomon to drool at when I pulled it out. "HEELLLLLLOOOOOOO NURSE!!!!! WOAH BABY, THAT'S MY MAN!!!!!! WOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!" she yelled. Then with a quick swipe, I got my ring back! "Ha! I win!" I said, triumpthly! Her jaw dropped as I walked off with my diploma! "That rabbit.............could have been mine........." she moaned.

* * *

Now it's my turn, patamon. I got kicked as soon myotismon said Go. I punched him in the stomach but he recovered and making me fly back again but I blinded him with a boom bubble. He striked with a crismon lightning and slapped me away. He was getting beat up rahter badly but I couldn't give up. _"Boom bubble!"_ He cut through it and I head-butted him under his chin. Then he punched me away and punched me like 12 times on my body.

I flew back. I couldn't get up as he stood in front of me, "Well looks like you fail, patamon. Say goodbye, _grisly........_" he charged it up. I struggled ot move but I couldn't. "I'm sorry kari. I have-" "Come on patamon! Don't let me and gatomon down! If you die, there's no hope then! Don't give up!" kari urged. _".....Wing!!!!"_ I saw the spear of bats heading towards me and I quickly did my move that is special:Wing tornado!

It made the bats go the other way into a wall. What's special about it that it does great damage and If I want, it can help me recover! ;) I kept doing that and he soon got drew in close and I began to cut him up, 28 times! I kicked him back hard as I can and I flew next to kari. "You're right kari! I can't give up on gatomon until she is revived! _Patamon digivolve tooooo.........patamon?"_ I tried to digivolve but I just changed back to my normal self.

"Umm patamon did you forget? TK isn't here yet!" she reminded. "Shoot that's right! Oh well it's time to unleash my new move anyway!" I smiled. Myotismon started to come back saying: "You will not defeat me yet!" "Ok kari, prepare to see some magic!" I put right paw out as the wind surrounded me. My arm began to tremble and the wind got harder!!! ^^)

Everyone stopped as the wind got strong and before everyone's very eyes, a white sphere began to appear in my paw. **"What the hell?! What is this sort of aura is this? I never seen or felt such aura from a rookie digimon!"** myotismon thought. "What the hell?" blackgatomon inquired. "What is this aura and power!??!!!" puppetmon trembled. "I knew he wasn't as weak as he looked. He always had something that is incredible inside of him." piedmon grinned.

Then the ball became as big of my paw and looked like a white snow tornado! Picture it like naruto's rasagen and then you should probably get tihis, that's right it looked like that but it's not called the rasagen! "Patamon.........you're so strong!!! I knew that you had something hidden inside of you!" kari said. "I don't care what kind of trick is this! The cat shall never return!" mytismon ranted, he attacked.

"This is for gatomon and you'll see how it is to get hit emotionally!" I said, with a big grin. I flew toward and he tried to cut me with a crismon lighting but too slow..........and that's when the attack came in.

_"Gale Cyclone!!!"_ I nailed him right in his chest as his whole body began to tremble! "What is this strong??!!!What little beast are you and what strength do you have to do this?!!!" he screamed. Before I sent him off to a wall I answered:"Hope and hidden power!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He got smacked right into a moutain and was a collosal crater!!! He fell from it and dropped on his knees and began to cough a little and then finally said:"Well I hate to say it but...........(coughs).........patamon(coughs)passes." "Yaaaaaayyyy! We get gatomon back!" me and kari cheered.  
"Kari!!!" we heard. It was the gang finally arriving. "Kari, are you okay?!" tai asked. He hugged me and I nodded. "What happened to myotismon?" veemon asked, gazing at him. "Well little patamon just opened a can of kick-ass on him with a Amazing New attack!" kari said. "Oh kari, don't say too much! You gonna make me blush!" patamon said, sweat-dropping. "For real?! Patamon, you have a new attack! What was it?! Are we too late to see it or we're right on time?!" palmon asked.

"Actually you missed it...." kari said. "Awwww......" they all said. "Now that those 2 are done, now it's my turn to test you." piedmon said. "Test? What you're talking about?" sora asked. "Your friend here wanted to revive her kitty and I decided yes and I can do it so I will do it if she past one of my test which is on mental intellegence." piedmon informed. "Okay I'm ready, go ahead and shoot." kari said. Then piedmon craved and kari began to sweat:"If we are villans that really doesn't care for any others but our selves, what makes you think that I'll revive your cat and not kill you, adding that I wouldn't care?" "Remember, if you flunk, say goodbye to your kitty and you cannot have any assistance or I will disappear without a word." he added.

Kari began to sweat more, she looked nervous. It took a few minutes but then her she began to smile and answered:"Even thought you guys are villans, you have heart. Everybody isn't all mean as they look or seem. Even you guys, you, blackgatomon, puppetmon have some ball of kindness. myotismon has a little kindness in his soul but it's very little. You 3 have a little but it's a little bigger than his. No one doesn't have a little kindness in their heart, just have to search for it. That's why I think you guys do care, I know blackgatomon cares." she said.

Blackgatomon responded once she heard that and she just looked at kari. "I know you like her as your rival, blackgatomon. But if she wasn't here, wouldn't you miss her a little too?" she asked. Blackgatomon began to blush and her lips trembled but she did say "I guess I miss her, a little." she turned away. "And puppetmon, you may not care about gatomon but if it was Tk wouldn't you at least help him when he's in the trap of death?" she craved. ".................................well he was my first friend." he said, pulling his hat over his face.

"And you piedmon. If I'm correct when me and Tk were kids, you would have destoryed us and not lag on cutting the rope right? But you didn't so that must have meant that you did want to kill us right?" kari asked. Piedmon made no expression and admitted:"Yes I could have destroyed you simply if I wanted to but......" he said.

"So that's my answer: Everyone has a little heart and kindness inside them." The 3 digimon just gazed at her and piedmon smiled. "Well I must say that I am sorry but you have......."

Oh well times up! We're gonna end right there to keep you guessing! So who knows if I just might not come back! ;) Just teasing a little but you'll have to see in the next chapter of _Patamon's way to a digikitty's heart_! ^^)


	21. Sibling bath

Now hello readers! As you know that we cut the chapter from last time and that's just to keep you guessing about what could happen next and in this chapter you're going to see it

Ch.21 Sibling Bath

"I'm sorry but........" piedmon continued. Kari gasped and piedmon smiled. "But appears you're a intelligent little girl, I'll accept that answer. You pass." he said. "Oh hee hee hee sweeeet! Hee heee heee heee yaaaaaay! Well I do have brains!" she said, happily. "What?!" the villains yelled. "That is such a hard question! How the hell could anyone answer that?!" blackgatomon said, astonished.

"Well she did put some true things in it and nice points." puppetmon commented. "So are you going to start bringing her back?" I asked. "Yep just stand back or you might be temporarily blinded." piedmon warned. So we all took a few steps back and he pulled out a blade and drew his finger down it and threw it in the air, straight up. Then he grabbed two blades and rubbed them together. Then the other blade was coming down with blue light condensing from it. Before it hit the ground, he slammed the 2 in the ground where the primary blade hit, in the middle and said:_"REGENERATION!"_

The bright light made us look away and once we opened our eyes, he was putting his blades back. "Okay she is now turning back solid. She's being revived so where she might be, she will appear. Nekomon gazed at the sky and wished:"I hope she comes back."

* * *

Okay now the rest has told much of the story. For me, gatomon I was becoming alive again but I asked wizardmon to make a suprise entering. "You want me to throw you into a tree?" wizardmon asked. "Yeah just throw me onto that tall lean one and I think it'll bounce me off to patamon!" I explained. "Okay, I'll see you later. It's been nice for you to hang out with me, gatomon." wizardmon said.

"You too, wizardmon. Well I guess I'm ready." I said. So I began to feel levitation and I flew towards the tree and as I predicted, it bended and bounced me off toward the area where kari was. **"A happy arrival. I land in my husband's arms and we kiss. It's gonna be so perfect! A perfect moment of our story!" **When I looked to my shock, I was heading toward agumon!!! "Agumon?! What the heck?!" I shouted.

Agumon responded to his name and I crashed into him! We rolled just about close to blackgatomon. I looked him in the eye and hugged him tight as I said:"Yaaaay! My brother, I can feel him again!!! Oh I missed you much!" I cried. I was hugging and kissing him as he sheded a few tears of my arrival. "Gatomon's not a ghost!" nekomon cheered. "Gatomon, you're back!" kari cried. "My wife is finally revived! I thought I never see you again!" patamon said, hugging me tight.

So I hugged my family and Nekomon hugged me the most. I guess that she loved me very much, even though we were friends. As soon we were about to leave, piedmon blocked our way. "Before you go, a friend of mine would like to sing a song!" piedmon said. He disappeared and Etemon came in as a substiution! "Please don't tell me we have to deal with him............" veemon whined.

"Don't worry! It's a welcome song for the little revived lady!" etemon sanged. He began to sing: Sing for absolution but it was different.....

_Lips are turning blue  
A Done that can't be Undone_

_I hope you make a beautiful kid......  
Tip toe to your bed  
A child will be born  
I only dream that you  
Will be a confident mother!_

_Siiing for pregnancy!!!  
I will be singing, falling from your crib!!!  
OOooooohhh!_

_There's nowhere to hide and no one to confide!  
The kitten nests deep insiiiiiddeeee  
in your beeellly._

_Lips are turning blue  
A done that can't be Undone  
I only dream that you will be a cofident mother!_

_Sing for pregnancy!!!  
I will be siiinggingg!!!  
Falling from your criiiibbb!  
Yeaaaaaaaaaahhh!_

_Sing for pregnancy!!!  
I will be singing!!!  
Falling from your criiiib!!!_

_Our wrongs will remain looosttt!  
And your child will be booorrrrnnn!!!_

I was only was able to stay awake until the last line, it lulled us to sleep. So we can get back home, we soon woke up and panicked when we saw the time! Our parents were so worried about us. Mimi wanted to celebrate my return and we agree on tomorrow night. Mom and dad treated me like a kid when I got home. They cried and hugged me, mom wouldn't let go for a while.

Next day mom made me a nice warm bath just for me. I stripped off and slithered in. "Aaaahhhhh it feels so nice and good. So sweet to be back home. I don't know what's that crazy song Etemon sung but I don't care." I said. "Can I hop in?" I heard. I jumped as it was agumon standing next to the tub. "Don't scare me like that! What do you want?" I asked. "I want to come in with you, you and me." he smiled.

"No way, you nasty boy!" I growled. "Oh come on, I just want to relax too." agumon said. "Well I guess it's okay." I said. "But don't play around, wasting the hot water!" I said. "No why would I do that?" taking off his clothes. I turned my head so he could have a little privacy but I guess since I'm not angewomon with my "clothes off" it's alright. He slipped in and let out a tune of relaxant.

"Hey gatomon, you never did say about the way you possed my body. Can you tell me?" he asked. "Oh that. I never did, did I?" I said. So I told how and once I was done he just looked at me blankly. "I know it's kind of scary, isn't it?" I asked. "Yup. That is a little scary to possess one's body, just like momoka." he smiled. "Hey, agumon? I was thinking about another vacation." I said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Well I was thinking we could go back to suzie. I liked her when we had the freedom of a baby. It felt like a slow breeze." I dreamed.

"Yeah we should visit her for a while. Even thought she just may not let us eat or drink anything w/o us in diapers.........." he gloomed. I giggled at what I do there but embarassment of her feeding me a bottle. That was a little embarassing, I would feel like I've turned to a baby. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey gatomon, are you in there? I brought veemon, and biyomon to play!" patamon said. We began to sweat. "Uuum yeah I'm just enjoying a nice hot bath." I said. "Can we come in?" biyomon asked. "Well I don't know one second, I'll be out!" I said. "Hey gatomon, have you seen agumon? biyomon asked. "Oh yeah I've seen him! He's r-!" I bit my tongue! I couldn't say he was with me, that would probably make them think something is "going on!"

"Where is he?" biyomon asked. I bounced out of the tub and told agumon to get down. I opened the door a little and they were waiting for me apparently. "Uuum I think he went somewhere outside, don't know where!" I lied. "Sounds like your hiding something. We only came to see how you guys, patamon and you, are doing! No need to hide anything." veemon said. "I have nothing to hide! Please wait for me on the couch!" I grinned. "Huh? Gatomon, are those agumon's clothes?" biyomon pointed.

"Uuuum heh heh heh yeah it is. I think he's out somewhere with some more of something. I'll be out in a minute." I said. "Gatomon, mom says we have company, come out and play!" kari called, poking her head in. I stuffed agumon's head into the water,"Okay I'll be out as soon I get dressed." I said.

So we quickly got out and dried our selves. "Well this was actually fun. We should to this again." agumon commented. I put on my shirt and replied:"Yeah we should do this again." I said. "This was actually fun taking a bath with you, agumon." I began to walk out but he stopped me. "Uuuum gatomon, aren't you forgetting something or do you want to walk around in your orange panties?" agumon asked. I quickly looked to see I wasn't wearing my pants, I forgot them! "Yipe!" I meowed.

I quickly put them on before anyone else saw my underwear. Later that day I hanged out with my friends and we went to mimi's. Of course at my celebration, I found the brandy wine again. kari and mimi were worried but I told them I had it under control. I did get a little drunk but when I got home I began to feel something in my tummy.

It didn't feel right, it felt familar and strange. "Well at least the scars on my paw has lessen on color." I said.

So that's it and I've been revived, at last!!! Now I'm back prepare to see the most craziest twists that will soon to come!!! Heh hehe he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!


	22. Not again!

What it be everybody? I couldn't think of any pre-ideas so I might as well go with the next idea! Hope ya enjoy it!

Ch.22 Not again!!!

Gatomon sat in her bed with her shirt on and underwear, trying to avoid going outside. "Gatomon, breakfast is ready." kari said. "I won't come out until my pants are cleaned and dried." she declared. "Awww stop worrying. It's not like someone will lift you up so come on out." she said.

"Oh all right. Hey kari, I been feeling kind of weird lately. I don't know if it's normal or not." gatomon said. "Well you have been getting a little fatter." kari said. Gatomon began to growl, kari sweat-dropped. "I mean your belly is just getting bigger!^^; But perhaps we should get you checked on today. Okay?" kari winked. Gatomon sighed and nodded but made a smile.

So she came out and quickly had breakfast and went on to her roof spot. "Oooooh such a nice breeze. So sweet I can feel again." she said. "Yes it is a nice breeze. By the way nice pink underwear, gatomon." patamon coplemented. "Yipe!" she meowed. She pulled down her shirt but the wind blew it up again. "Oh well I guess I can't hide it. Thanks I guess." she said, blushing. "Welcome my wife. So nice for you to be alive again......." he said. He put his hand on her waist and rubbed around. "Perhaps we can....? Huh?" He felt her stomach and around it.

"I know, it's kind of odd isn't it?" she said. "Yeah it is. Either you're getting fatter or.....you're just getting fatter." he smiled. Then he heard growling, he thought it was her stomach but it was coming from above. "Oh sorry! I'll leave you alone, we're going out. We're going to watch the tournament. Wanna come?" he asked. "Nah, I'm gonna see about this." gatomon said, rubbing her stomach. So patamon, tai and agumon left so they could meet everyone else.

"Dude, are you sure that this will work? I'm just glad that she didn't kick me between my legs as the plot was planned." myotismon inquired. "Yeah, this will work! Blackgatomon got her to think that when etemon sing so all I have to do is make sure that it's real." piedmon said. "Yeah, I'm quite positve it'll work and it better because just to do this it strained my eyes so once she gets the news, there won't be anything she can do about it or us!" blackgatomon said.

"Well this is actually brilliant! I love it, she may have came back but once she gets that package...............then she will be forever sealed." myotismon said. Then they did their laugh.

Myotismon:_"Myo, myo, myo, myo,myo,myo myo, myo, myo, myo, myo, myo!_

Blackgatomon:_"Gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato!_

Piedmon:_"Pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pidea!_

"Just a parody of Sgt frog. Nothing we would do." piedmon says. "Yep, so don't take it seriously." blackgatomon says, sternly.

So gatomon was getting checked at the doctor. She decided to get checked, just in case. "Well she seems okay but something isn't right with the _whole_system. I'm gonna need a small Urine sample to make sure everything is correct." said. "Can't we do a saliva sample or something?" gatomon said, bored.

"Not unless someone comes up with that 100 percent, until then, take this cup and make the Sample." he said. Gatomon took the cup and said"Okay then."

* * *

The gang was soon at the digimon tournament. "So is gatomon doing fine?" veemon asked. "Yeah but she sounds like she's gaining weight. Her tummy seemed to be a little bigger.............and she looked taller." patamon informed. Veemon gazed at his friend and couldn't define this. "That's rather strange that's taller than before. Don't know what could it be." he said, wondering.

"What are you guys talking about?" nekomon asked, appearing. The boys just gazed and then patamon finally asked:"Nekomon.......aren't you fighting someone right now?" "I am." "Then shouldn't you be watching for your opponent?" "I don't have to worry about him, look." The boys looked where nekomon pointed and she was holding him with her dark paw in the air. "Dammit put me down!!!" the rosemon cried.

"I won't put you down if you don't shut up! So what's up?" she asked. "Well first of all can we make this private with no other digimon?" patamon asked. So nekomon threw rosemon back into to the arena and patamon told them about this morning.

Nekomon and veemon gazed, blinking. "Well I think she's just getting fat." veemon said. "Yeah or it could be the P-word......" she said. "What's the 'P-word'?" You know......." nekomon said. She pointed to her tummy and patamon's eyes widen. "There's no way! We never even 'touched each other'!" patamon said. "You may not think so but you know gatomon. If she has that 'Crazy' side then you and her probably did." veemon said.

Patamon trembled like a leaf. "If she is, we are screwed. We can't afford a kid." patamon said, melting. "Oh come on patamon. Perhaps she's not what you may think, she just may be gaining weight." nekomon said. "But what if she is?" patamon said. They all got the feeling if she was that meant she spent more time with the baby. Gatomon would cry at night, patamon would have less freedom and sleep, Nekomon couldn't take gatomon to places that were fun and veemon would probably scare the baby each time he visited.

"Oh no. Don't let it be. If it is, we are all doomed." patamon said. They stood there thinking about their future.

* * *

At the Hospital, gatomon was trembling like a leaf. She already thought about what if she could be pregnant. It already came to her and she was so scared, she could have did a disappearing jutsu before the test. Kari couldn't see what was wrong with her, the doc was gone with the sample and she shook since then.

"What's the matter gatomon?" she asked. "Kari, I've realized what if he comes back says I'm pregnant?! I don't want a baby! This is not how the story should go!" she said. "Calm down , gatomon! I'm positive that he won't come back saying you're pregnant!" kari said, sighing. Then the Doctor came back and he had a smile on his face.

"So is there some good new, doc?" gatomon asked. **"My god if he says I'm going to make a litter, I'm going right back with wizardmon! Please don't say I'm pregnant!!! Please please please please please PLEASEZ!!!!! I will commit suicide or just let someone kill me! Please don't say it!"** she thought.

"Well yes I have all good news!" he replied. "Oh sweet what is it?" gatomon asked. She began to feel confident again. "You are doing well! There's nothing wrong with you, you're quite healthy! And now the other good news! You're going to have a _baby_! Congratulations and good luck with your kitten!" he chuckled.

Gatomon stared at him and asked:"That's all the good news?" nodded. "......................" gatomon was speechless. "Doc, are you sure that she's pregnant?! That can't be!" kari said. "Oh it appears not to be a good thing, well she's positive for kittens so good luck with that." he said. He quickly ran out, he didn't want to be grabbed by gatomon going crazy over this.

She began to slip off the counter. "..........my life.........is now................broken in pieces...............never...................to be retraced and formed again." gatomon said. The girls walked out and gatomon had tears running down her face. "Oh come on, gatomon. You'll at least have someone as your achievement of marrage and passion of love with patamon." kari said. Gatomon didn't say anything but began to shed more tears. "My life will always be passionent but when I can't have any fun anymore, it's over for me." she said. Kari felt sorry and bad for gatomon.

They soon reached the digimon tournament and gatomon cleaned her face, rid of tear evidence. "Oh hey gatomon! How you've been doing?" veemon asked. She just let her head hang and then replied:"Desire for clouds." Veemon didn't get it but everyone was down and they didn't get it either. Veemon looked at patamon and they spoke telepathically. _"Dude, I think we're dead for our futures!!!" "Don't worry not unless she comes clean there's no way she's pregnant!"_patamon replied.

So patamon waddled to patamon and asked her if she was okay and what did the Doctor say. She lifted her head up with watery and droopy eyes. "Well he said I'm healthy and he also said that we're.........." she hesitated. Patamon didn't think about it and neither did Nekomon and veemon. "Well what he say?" he asked in a happy mood. She sheded tears again but quickly got herself under control.

"We're having a baby kitten!" she said, happily. She shot nekomon, veemon, patamon down. But she seemed happy about it so they recovered at went along with her. "Oh yaaay! Gatomon's having a baby, it appears your marriage was for something!" nekomon congratulated. **"Okay she's doing all right. I don't think gatomon will crack, I hope not. If she does, we're doomed forever!"**nekomon thought.

"Well that's rather wonderful, gatomon! Now you will finally have your first baby and then you'll be a mother and you'll nurse it and then when he or she is all grown up, you can let them go! It should be achievement for motherhood for you! Congrats!" biyomon cheered. Gatomon just gazed at the floor shivering. "I'll be...............right.............back........" she said. She entered the Lady's bathroom and they heard sounds of her bawling and her saying:"Dammit!!!"

Everyone except mira got that face of "Oh boy." or "This is not going to be easy for her." "Well at least you took it well, patamon!" kari said. But patamon was gone. "Patamon? Patamon?" she called. Everyone looked around and veemon and nekomon had vanished as well.

They were up stairs and far away from the others so they wouldn't find them. "We're screwed. All of us." patamon said. "Well perhaps you 2 are. But once the kid is born, _then _we're all screwed." veemon said. "What are we gonna do for fun now? That kid is going to be lagging gatomon and she can't have fun anymore." nekomon said. "And if he thinks I'm scary that means I visit limitedly. Probably when it's asleep." veemon said, with a dark cloud over his head. "And I won't get any sleep if he/she is a cry baby. All night and doesn't get to sleep." patamon mumbled.

The 3 realized there was no escape this time. "Patamon, the only way we can probably get rid of this future of darkness train is to make sure the docter is right. If just may be weight, I hope." he told. "Got it. I'll see about it. I hope it's weight. There's no other answer or escape if it's not weight." patamon said. The 3 returned back to the group with dark clouds hovering over their heads.

So that's what has happened so far. Will patamon get the true results and hope that gatomon didn't go "crazy"? Find out next time on _Patamon's way of a digikitty's heart_! See ya!


	23. Rival Kindness?

Hey ppl! As you know gatomon is pregnant and sad like the last time she thought she was pregnant. Patamon is happy about this but gatomon isn't. The bad digimon stay close, knowing something's up. What do they know?;)

Ch.23 Rival kindness?

Patamon came in the house and nekomon and veemon were waiting for him. "So what did the doc say, patamon?" veemon asked. "He said, it's positive. She's defientely pregnant with one on the way." patamon reported. The 2 let their heads hang. "Oh what are we gonna do? I wanna take gatomon out for fun but she's gonna have a kid on her paws." nekomon said. "And the kid will scream each time I visit." veemon added.

"Oh come on guys. It can't all be bad. It won't be long, not unless one of you guys want to babysit." patamon said. They gazed at him as if saying"What the hell makes you think we're gonna babysit?!". "You guys aren't going to do that are you?" "Well Mira already has a little brother that's a pain as it is. I don't believe I could take another pain." nekomon said. "And Jun is just like her little brother, she never shuts up. She talks and just whines when she probably doesn't get her way." veemon added.

Later the 2 left and gatomon came home. After some quitness kari decided to see what's wrong and see if she could help. "Gatomon, you've been sad ever since you've been tested. Why don't you cheer up a little?" kari asked. "Because the world around me is crumbling." she said.  
"You know, gatomon. I think I just know how to make you happy again. You're having a kitten right?" mom asked. Gatomon nodded. "Well I read some where in one of my books that female pregnant digimon are different from expecting women." she said.

"How are we different? I see no difference at all." gatomon spoke. "Well it says that when a girl digimon gets pregnant it will be only 2 weeks before it's born. And it will grow up within 3 months and be on it's way to fly on it's own." mom said. Gatomon's eyes shined and she began to smile happily. "Oh sweet! My baby will come in 2 weeks and I only have to care for it for 3 months before it finds it's own place to live! I feel so happy, that got so many books of my plates!!! I'm gonna enjoy the fresh air right now for my little celebration! It won't be long until the baby comes!" gatomon gushed.

She ran out, jovial as a healthy, cheerful girl. "Mom, is that really true?" kari asked. "Well the first part I know for a fact but the second I'm not sure at all. Could say I made it up!" mom said, sweatdropping.

* * *

When I left home I felt so much better that the baby would come soon and it wouldn't take long before it grew up and it would fly off nice, handsome or cute and confident.

Then I reached a meadow to relax. "I won't have to worry about my baby soon. It'll come quick and we're gonna nurse it and soon it'll be ready to go on it's own." I said. "Not unless I have something to say about it." I heard. I looked up, blackgatomon. "Dammit you lesbian, can't I just relax for an hour without you interrupting?!" I yelled.

She frowned. "Don't have to yell, jeez. I just want to visit, is that so hard to do?" she said. She was acting nice. "Well I guess that's okay if you want to see me?" She smiled and hopped in front of me and pushed me down. "Come on let's sit down." So I let her push me down on to the grass and she sat in front of me.

"So what you've been up to lately?" she asked. "Nothing, just happy about my kid I guess." "Oh really? Earlier you were kinda of upset that you were having a baby." "How the did you know that I was upset?" "I was in a clothes store wondering should I start wearing clothes and you were coming around with wet cheeks and sniffling."

She was being nice, normally she's mean to me but now..........I couldn't figure out what she was doing. The wind whistled in our ears as we just sat there. "Well...........can I ask you something? Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. "Well since you're back and you're having a baby, so I just decided to talk to you. Oh I almost forgot. Since all you have is long pants, I bought you some shorts." she replied.  
She pulled out some shorts that was my size exactly. They weren't to the knees, just a little higher than that. "Well thanks I has a stretching waist line, that's something new." "Here let me put them on you!" she said.

I gazed at her, she was like the cat that could have killed me and now she wants to dress me?! "Well okay then." I said. I stood up and gave her the shorts and she slipped them on me! "Now let me just pull out your tail..........Done!" she said, in a singing way. I looked at them and began to grin. "Hey they fit! You got some pretty good ones!" I commented. "Thanks! Well I got to go home, see ya!" she waved.

SO she bounced off leaving me alone. "What the heck? That was a little weird? There's no way she's planning something again?" I said aloud. I shrugged but it was I could shake it off so I just gazed at the sky.

* * *

While I was home, Mimi and palmon arrived and somehow got the news about gatomon. They wanted to help and throw a baby shower but I aid perhaps we shouldn't because that would probably reduce her to her Depressant stage. "So what should we do? Should we get baby clothes and such stuff?" palmon asked. "Well I don't know. Gatomon left happy and I don't want her sad again about the baby. Mom told her how long it would take for the baby to be born but sorta made up a story about how long until they grew up." kari informed.

"I'm telling you, I'm not sure! I didn't really lie to her! That would kill her if she really knew how long would it be!" mom said, sweat-dropping. Then gatomon entered, with a frown and thinking look on her face. "Hey gatomon, mimi and palmon came by to see you and you're baby!" kari said. "Hi honey, how's your day been?" patamon asked, flying in. "Confusing." she replied.

"Hey, gatomon? Where you get those shorts from?" palmon asked. "They look so cute!" Gatomon just let her head hang until kari said:"hey gatomon, when did you buy those? I don't remember you saying you were going to buy something when you left?" "Black........gatomon gave them to me." she said. "What? Are you serious?" patamon asked. "When I'm ever not?" she asked.

"Why she gave them to you? It sounds like she's planning something!" palmon said. "That's what I thought but...........she was nice. I was minding my own business and she appears out of the blue and began to have a conversation. I don't know why but she even put them on me!" gatomon informed.

Everyone stopped and stared confused as a idiot. Even mom stopped. "Well that's rather awkward and weird." agumon said, walking in. "Just when the hell did you get here?!" gatomon growled. "I was just in tai's room. That is rather weird for a Mean rival to give you some shorts and act extremely nice. I say we should go and see what she be up to." he said.

"Well we could. Should we go get the others?" mimi inquired. Before anyone could say their agree/disagreement puppetmon bursts in! "I DESIRE PRIZES!!!!!!" he yelled. He shot strings at everyone and stole everyone's digivice and kari's D-pad and gatomon's tail ring!!! "Hey you, let us go!" palmon ordered. Puppetmon put the items in a small bag that had a smiley face but looked evil, similar to like Impmon's bandana.

"Dude! Run home!" he called. He released everyone and threw the bag down the hall and strings circled around him and he disapppered. Everyone went out side to see another puppetmon running off with the bag!!! "Puppet clones?! Gotdammit!" gatomon growled. "Agumon, call everyone on the phone and tell them that we need them because puppetmon clones took our stuff. Use the computer if you can." kari told.

"But how are we supposed to find you?" agumon asked. "I'll have my cell phone." kari replied. "Kari, you go ahead and I'm gonna stay here with agumon. I think I'm too heavy for me to hold so I'll catch up with you later." gatomon said. "Okay gatomon. Get anyone you can okay?" kari said. So the girls were set off while gatomon and agumon to get as many friends as they could.

For the villains they were at puppetmon's home. "Okay guys this gonna be so hilarious." puppetmon said. They were sitting upstairs watching puppetmon's controlled forest. "Let me ask again, what are we doing?" blackgatomon asked. "We're gonna have some fun with the group since gatmon's pregnant it won't be long before she hatches and our plan begans! And once it does, then she will be in for it!" piedmon said.

"Oh sweet I can't wait! How about we do our "laugh" again? It was kind of fun." blackgatomon said. So they thought as long the clones didn't return as quickly, they agreed.

Blackgatomon_:Gato, gato gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato, gato............_

Piedmon_:Pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieda, pieada, pieda, pieada, pieda,pieda.........._

Myotismon_:Myo,myo,myo, myo, myo, myo,myo,myo, myo, myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo,myo_...........

Puppetmon wanted to join so he did his best_:pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa,pupa_,..................

So they laughed 4+ all together.

So that's how this chapter went down with blackgatomon acting kind and the villains at it again but something unexpecting? They're clearly planning to do something after gatomon has her baby, what could it be? Who knows but we'll find out in the next chapter of the 2 married couples! Bye!;)


	24. Puppet gatomon

Vee vee vee. Just one time of the Kero laugh.^^) But let's get the story going!

Ch.24 Puppet gatomon

When agumon and gatomon got the gang they headed for kari and mimi with her digimon. They were fourtently was waiting for them, once they got there they followed the tracks into puppetmon's forest. The walked in, the foot prints were very deep so they were easy to follow.

Soon the puppetmon clone was found and soon. "Hey give us back our stuff back!" agumon said. He smiled and pulled out the bag and the he laughed as the string aura surrounded him and he disappeared. They all stood as they witnessed again a puppetmon clone disappearing.

"Okay she's here and look what I have, a gato figure!" puppetmon revealed. "And does it work like in season 1?" piedmon asked. "Yep watch this." puppetmon replied. She took gatomon up, while the real gatomon disappeared from the group. "Huh?! Gatomon! She's g-g-g-gone!" agumon stammered. "What the hell?" kari said, looking for her. "Where could she have gone?!" patamon wondered.

Then puppetmon dropped the doll and gatomon dropped not to high on her rump. "Owwww, what the heck?" she moaned. "Gatomon, are you okay?" patamon said, flying over. "Oooooh let me try that!" blackgatomon adored. She took the doll and then started to move it around like a airplane. While she was doing that, gatomon was flying in the air. "Gyaaaaaaahhhh??!!!" gatomon wailed.

Then the blackgato threw the white gato in the air and catched her right when gatomon thought she was going to land flat on her face. "Oooh boy this is so sweet! Tickle,tickle,tickle,tickle!" she began to sway her finger across the doll's chest.

"Heee haaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" gatomon burst with laughter. They just watched thinking "What the hell?" "Gatomon, is something wrong? Are you okay?" kari asked. "Something is making me laugh! It's ha ha ha ha ha ha like somethings tickling me!!!" she said,laughing. Tk observed this, when he was little he got tickled didn't know where or who it was.

Puppetmon gazed at tk. "Uh oh, looks like Tk is getting suspicious." he told. Everyone gathered close to the Tv. "Patamon, I think we're in puppetmon's forest. I want you to go and see what he's up too!" Tk said. Patamon nodded and flew off. "Oh damn! That little piglet's coming! What are we gonna do?" puppetmon declared.

"We must stop him. But if we start a fight it could ruin what we have in mind and he could carry back some info with him." myotismon said, thinking. "Well we either have to fight or something else, because he's flying quite steadily." piedmon said, watching the screen. Gatomon was still laughing her ears off until she fell to the ground and stopped. "Uuuuuuuhhh what in the world?" she panted out, stunned. "That was so weird." kari said.

Once patamon arrived he knocked on the door and it was open so he entered. "Hello, is anybody home?" he echoed. **"Hhhm no one seems to answer. Don't tell me their controlling from another house."**Suddenly he heard a thud behind him, blackgatomon landed. Patamon quickly became alert to make sure he may not be grabbed from behind. "Hi patamon. Whatcha doing here?" she asked.

"That's why I should ask you......where's puppetmon?" he asked. She just shrugged. Then she vanished from patamon's sight, he was too slow to stop her, she appeared behind him. "Give these to gatomon, please." she whispered. She put something in his paw and she vanished again.

He looked at it it was a bag of candy and sweets. Patamon was too bewildered to investigate the house or go any farther, even though blackgatomon was in the room on the side which was right next to him. He left and the villains reappeared from their hiding places. Gatomon was taking a stroll until the guys told her that patamon was back. She appeared back right on time when patamon came back.

"So what did you find, patamon?" Tk said. "A gift for gatomon." he revealed. Gatomon took the bag from and looked inside. "Ooooh sweets! Where did you get this from, patamon?" she asked. "Blackgatomon wanted me to give them to you." Gatomon gazed at him then at the bag, she was speechless.

"......................................................................." Everyone was mostly speechless. "That cat.........that..........we protected from kari?" nekomon inquired. Gatomon was able to nodd a little but she stared at the bag. "Ooooh she is really weirding me out........." she spoke. Then she began to levitate again. "Huh, Ahhhhhhhh!!!" she cried. "Gatomon, I'll get you down!" patamon called. He pulled on her legs but she wasn't coming down.

"Dude, this is so hilarious!!! This is the most fun I ever had!" myotismon gushed. "You guys are so mean to her. Can't you guys give her a break?" blackgatomon craved. "Blackgatomon, you seem to be a little soft, you seemed so cruel and mean but now with gatomon you're treating her like she's your daughter." puppetmon said, spinning his head all the way around to her.

"I just want to be nice to her a little now she's been brought back, doesn't mean she's my friend. She's my rival!" blackgatomon growled. "Well sometimes a villian can be a little nice but is really that you've gotten soft, why don't you do something with gatomon then?" piedmon asked.

"Fine I will!" she said. So myotismon gave blackgatomon the doll while gatomon moved to the left. "Aha! Hey, puppetmon do you have any other dolls or balls or something I can use?" she asked. Puppetmon looked in his toybox and found his box of the digidestined. "Here take uuummm sora." he offered. She picked out the sora doll and then she juggled gatomon and sora. Sora began to levitate and gatomon and sora was being threw in the air and back down again, mostly like a circle shape. "What's going on?!!! Someone help me!" she begged.

"I'm coming, sora!" biyomon called, ready to fly. "Not unless I and my upgraded forest have anything to say about it." puppetmon chuckled. He pushed a green button and vines came from the trees and constricted hawkmon, biyomon, and patamon so they wouldn't fly.

As the girls were being juggled the villains just laughed at this. Then blackgatomon gently set them down. "I........going.................to.............sleeep." gatomon said, walking sideways on each leg. "Oh my, I never want to feel that again." sora said, dizzy. "I think we made them get our point and have enough fun for today." blackgatomon said, handing puppetmon back the doll. The she noticed something and heard screaming and ranting. "What's that?" she pointed asking.

Everyone looked at the screen and the gang was RUNNING towards them, Mad as a bull! "Oh my god! They're coming to kill us!" puppetmon wailed. "Don't worry they shouldn't be able to come through, the door is locked." blackgatomon said. _Vee-head butt!_ The heard the door broke open. They didn't want to fight, they rather relax and pick on the gang than fight.

They all ran down to peek. "All right where are you, you monsters?!" they heard hawkmon shouted. They weren't far so they stopped when they finally got close where they are. "This is gonna be so bad. If they find us, they're gonna make sure we die!!!" myotismon declared. "If they come anywhere near me, I'm cutting off all their heads." piedmon added. "I can't be found here! Gatomon is not going to trust me anymore!" blackgatomon said, trembling. "If they tear up my house where am I gonna live?!" puppetmon said.

"There you are!! What the hell are you trying to pull on us?!" they heard. The looked behind them and the gang looked at them, irritated and annoyed. The villains were speechless and sweating. 'Well let's talk about this! We don't have to make a battle field! (Not in my house!!!)" puppetmon said. The gang growled but gatomon stepped up and asked:"Blackgatomon, why did you give me a bag of sweets?"

Blackgatomon was now making a puddle of sweat. "Uuuh I-I-I-I-I-I-I-.....................I............."she stammered. She began to blush and covered her mouth, she refused to say it. (Intriguing, isn't it) "Hello............" veemon said, watching. "What?" she asked. "It looks like you have something that seems humiliating that you don't want to say, tell me little kitty. Come to veemon and say what you like." he chimed.

N-n-n-n-no way!" she mumbled. "And which one of you were throwing sora in the air?" biyomon asked. The villians exchanged glances of guilt. Of course they all did something with someone or gatomon. "It sounds like you all controlled us." gabumon declared. "What?!" they screamed.  
"How dare you handle sora like that!!" biyomon yelled. "Tell , what you have to say." veemon smiled. "Blackgatomon, why did you give me these sweets, are they safe to eat?" gatomon asked.

"Cuteveemon didn't mention this guys lifted me in the sky and made me fall right on top of kari! Which one of you did it?!" davis inquired. The villians then saw they all gathered some attention to themselves. "Well let's just talk about this! We're peaceful as doves........" puppetmon said, he began to pull his foot back. "Yeah and the reason I gave you those is because........." blackgatomon still couldn't say it.

"You 2 must have set up this whole plan to control and play with one of us." matt said, reffering to myotismon and piedmon. "What?! This is puppetmon's house, you think I do something like this?! I only wanted to see the reaction to that little obnoxious child there!" piedmon said, pointing to davis. "And all I did is picked that little cat up! I did nothing else!" myotismon said. Then they all realized:They just told on themselves. "So it was you that picked me up!" davis said. "Curse you, myotismon! You're lucky I can't do any physical combat but my brother can! Sic him, agumon!" gatomon growled. "You will so wish that you didn't participate in this...." agumon growled, cracking his knuckle bones.

"And please tell me what you have that your little mouth can't say. I like to know." veemon said. "Yes, blackgatomon, tell me. Obviously you did for some reason." gatomon begged. The villians were in for it now. "Well I guess we-!" puppetmon ran away. The other villains followed right behind him and so did the gang.

"Come on tell Daddy veemon!" "You guys are so dead for messing with my sister!" "You guys are going back home with black eyes! Kari didn't need to be in this!" "You could have broke sora's back, you dumbasses!" "I'm not tell you or that blue thing anything!" "I am not responsible for that little white monster!" "Don't touch me you little filthy child!" They ran everywhere just to survive from the Ticked and curious digidestined mob.

They probably aren't going to survive that. Well that's it for this chapter and the next chapter something intersting will happen and maybe gatomon will take the story from there. And the villians well piedmon may get kicked in the groin and his mask or face black, myotismon will probably will be going home with a burnt smell and his clothes all black, blackgatomon may have to talk in public and leave never what she used to be and puppetmon...........they just may break off his arms to he won't be able to grab anything..............if they can catch them. XD


	25. Huh!

Hi guys! It's me gatomon and I'll be taking the story from here, thanks to cuteveemon! So let's get going and when you may think happiness has left you, it always comes back with a little care.

Ch.25 Huh?!!!

The gang went back home last night and at the kamiya residence dad was off for work but let his kids see him, then went off to work. The kids woke up and patamon. I felt a little heavy so I checked my stomach and it was already there, the baby was already grown and my stomach looked as if I swallowed a watermelon half.

So I came for breakfast. "Good morning everyone." I said. "Good mor- Woah!" they all said. "What? Is my tummy? If it is, I know, just a few more days until I can raise my own kid and he'll be on his own!" I said. "Actually...........yeah I was surprised by it too." agumon said. "Yep soon.....wait is it a boy?" patamon asked.

"Oh the doc didn't say, I want to find out our selves." I said. "Well your stomach is quite large. It suprised me because you're not wearing a shirt." mom said. Agumon noticed something about his sister, he dropped from his seat and studied gatomon. "Uuum agumon? Is something wrong?" I asked. "You're..............Taller than I am! You've grown!" he exclaimed. Everyone became concerned and gathered to look. "Oh my, gatomon has grown! Taller than patamon too!" mom said. "Is it because of sleep or baby?" kari asked. "It could be the baby." tai said. "I think it is. When I noticed the First time she was a little bit taller than her normal size." patamon informed.

"Well I glad you've all noticed now may I get some breakfast?" I asked. As soon kari, tai, mom, got off of their knees, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer but if it was veemon or somebody she didn't want them jumping back and hitting their heads. So I quickly put on my blue-striped shirt and opened the door. "Good morning, gatomon!" blackgatomon greeted.

"Blackgatomon, what are you doing here?" I said. "I........." she stopped. I followed her gaze and it lead to my stomach. "Are you staring at my stomach? If you are it's okay, I know it's huge." "Well a little. It's seem to grow a little more since the last time I saw you....." she said. "And I also got you some McDonald's for breakfast!" she said. She handed me the bag and I took it in surprise. "Oh pancakes! Thanks blackgatomon!" I said. "Welcome, I just happen to be buy and I wanted to get you a little breakfast." she grinned.

Then blackgatomon began to giggle a little bit but she didn't say what and rubbed my tummy, it felt weird but soooooooo good. She then left and I waved her bye and I turned happily around to see everyone just gazing at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." they all replied.  
Of course it was something but I ignored it and eat my breakfast.

Then I sat on the roof, thinking about my baby. When would it come, anytime. I laid back and stared at the clouds "My how the people has grown. You're belly has grown so huge, it's too big to ignore." I heard. I looked up it was jovial agumon. "Oh it's you, maybe I should wear a shirt. Then it won't be a noticeable." I said.

He laid by me, "When this baby comes I'm gonna raise it so fast, and I bet It'll be own it's own in a month!" I fantasized. "Gatomon, you really think that it's gonna be quick to raise him? Aren't you gonna spend sometime with your baby?" agumon asked. "Don't be silly, of course I will spend time with my baby. If I didn't that would mean I would want a baby and I just live my normal life." I said.

"Well I guess you wouldn't." he sighed. _Pbbbuuuurrrrmmmmp! _"Oops pardon me! It sorta slipped!" he said. I sat up and smiled:"It's okay. It's just the perfect time for a silence like this." I said. "You know agumon you're starting to resemble me of Flatus, you know. You're kinda a humorist too!" I kinda giggled as he thanked me and he left.

After a 1 week that watermelon had grew to a full. I didn't want mom to buy me another shirt to cover it up, wasting her money. So after everybody went to sleep I went to my spot and gazed at the moon. "Well gatomon, once this baby comes there's no turning back. Heck, it already too late to turn back." I chuckled. So then I just gazed at the moon and my tummy began to make noises. I ignored them until I sharp pain came in my belly!

"Ahh!" I cried. "What the hell?!" I thought. Then I thought of the feelings and I remembered what the doc said. "Oh no! The baby is coming right now! I got to get to the hospital!" I said. I quickly got up and the pain was slowing me down. When I finally got inside The pain was increasing. "Damn, this baby is trying to kill me! If you want to be born then stop trying to come, dammit!" I said. "Oh man I don't think I'm gonna make it!" I wailed. I felt like I was going to cry until morning, it was so painful and frustrating! Until a miracle happened.....

_Sliiiiiip! Thud!_

The pain disappeared and there was a sound. My tummy shrinked back to normal size so I looked at my self and behind me was something I couldn't believe it-my egg came out! I stared at it and I went to pick it up, it was orange striped and pink for the rest. "Hhhhm well I guess you're going to get ready to see the world little buddy!" I said, I rubbed my head on my egg. I was so excited that I could put my clothes back on without them ripping apart. I was so excited to show patamon but he was sleep, I didn't want to tell just yet so I decided to wait till morning, I had to borrow someone's fabric to keep my baby safe.

Once morning came everyone woke up. "Good morning sweet kitty." patamon said. He turned over not seeing me, he looked around and still didn't see me. "Where is she?" he wondered. "Good morning guys! What would you like for breakfast?" mom said. "Uuuh let me think." tai said. "Me too." agumon and kari replied. "What about you, patamon?" mom asked. "Well I can't really decide, I can't find gatomon." he said.

"Awww I'm pretty sure she's somewhere here at home or she's taking a stroll outside." And that's when I came, I peeked in and they were all awake, perfect timing. "OOOooooh patamon........!" I sanged. I skipped in and he was happy to see me but everyone stared at my arms and of course they asked me "Gatomon, what is that in your arms?" I used tai's school shirt to cover it up and a blanket. "Girls and boys, I like to introduce you to my family baby!" I introduced. I took off all the covering and they all took a look. "Oh my god! Our baby is finally born" patamon gushed.

"Finally I know! We have a baby that we'll raise on our own." I gushed as well. "Uuuum gatomon? Something's not right." agumon mentioned. We glanced at him and I asked:"What's the matter, agumon?" He tapped on it high and low then he frowned. "What the heck? It feels _Empty._" he said. I made a confused face and knocked on the bottom where the baby would be but...........................it sounded hollow.

"What the hell?" I thought. I tapped on it again and agumon was right, it was empty!!! "Did I make a dud?" I inquired. I put on my CEH eyes and looked inside and gasped. "Patamon, there's no baby inside!" I said. "What?!" he said, surprised. I looked again and I found something. "Hey there's a little paper inside." I mentioned. I turned my eyes off and cracked the egg open, inside it smelled like wood. I opened the 1st note and it was piedmon.

"Piedmon?" I wondered. I read the letter aloud:_"Dear little kitty, I wouldn't be fair for you to be brought back to life and I get no payback through this whole story. So I and blackgatomon decided to make a illusiionary baby egg. If you want to know how this all happened, think back that night. Music always puts person in defenseless state. Who says a villian can't have a little fun?_

I did want to think about it but I went to the second note, it was blackgatomon. What she said was:_"Gatomon, I do kinda..............miss you now that you're back and I couldn't pass up a deal like that so I also helped with the illusion but I didn't make it all real.^^)"_

"Well it seems that she's like my 2nd sister!" I said. "But how did those 2 get you pregnant at first?" kari inquired. "Well when we got there they lulled us to sleep." agumon said. "Then the sanged a weird song that was similar to sing for absolution." gatomon added. "So they must had make their move when you were listening to sing for absolution." kari finished. Then we heard some voices.

We took a peek outside and found blackgatomon talking to piedmon. "Well it appears she figured it out. And the rest of the family and that's it for us until we are in another story." blackgatomon said. "Yep that's it we're back and I'm going to relax." piedmon said.  
"You did this, blackgatomon?" I asked. She quickly turned around and squealed. "Oh hey, gatomon. I kinda did just for a little fun and piedmon sorta helped too. We didn't want you to have a real baby so we decided to make one. And since you've solved the puzzle................I can go back home. See ya around, gatomon." blacktgatomon said.

So she waved and piedmon and her left and I had something I wanted to tell patamon. "Patamon, I got to tell you something." I said. "What is it?" he asked.

Great Fairy song plays

"I-I-I-I-..........." I was about to speak in publicly in the whole room where everybody could hear. "I don't want.................to be married. You're the sweetest boy a girl could ever marry. But don't want to be married anymore, I pretty got much bored of it. I hope I didn't crush your heart, and if I did, I'm sorry." I said. "What?!" everyone except mom blurted. Patamon just stared at me and smiled:"What a coincedence, I wanted to become unmarried as well. I've became bored with it too." he said.

"Wait a minute!! You 2 can't break up so quickly, you just got married!" kari protested. "Kari, it's been 3 months since our marriage." I said. She then stopped and looked. "Oh it has. But come on why don't you stay married a little longer? It's rather been quite pleasant and cute that you guys are both the same type and you guys match." kari asked. I glanced at her for a moment and then back at patamon.

"Patamon, let's stay married a little longer." I said. "Okay, the limit is up to you." he said. "Well until.............eh I'll think about it but until then, let's keep going." I said. Even though I lost my ring, one day I noticed he lost his 2 but does love depend on marriage rings? Don't be silly,.............okay maybe a little I guess. "Well that's it for me. I'm going to bed, you want to join me, patamon?" I asked. "Nah, I'm gonna eat breakfast. And why are you going to bed? Didn't you sleep last night?" patamon asked. "I did but once the baby was born I stayed up all night so I could show you in the morning but another false alarm it was." I smiled.

So I climbed in my bed and began to sleep. I could possibly end our marriage in a week but what fun would that be? I think I'll make it a year and a half. But who knows when I could call the end of the road, it might as well go on for a decade I guess.^^)

THE END

So that's it! The story is finished and I can finally relax at home. Me:"And for me, I think I'm gonna take a break not unless I have a mind ready to shoot another story." And a thanks to the whole cast of Digimon, good night everybody! And I hoped you enjoyed the villains laugh we might here it again!^^)


End file.
